Helium
by koaprod
Summary: Charlotte est une jeune bibliothécaire. Mais le jour où elle apprend le décès de sa mère lors d'une mission pour le MI6, sa vie va basculer de la quiétude, à un véritable enfers. Et puis il y a M, chef du MI6, lui qui ne la laisse pas indifférente... Romance, action, Mallory/OC, et une petite touche de 00Q.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour tout le monde!_**

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Tout d'abord, sachez que c'est ma première fan fiction sur 007/James Bond, je ne suis pas adepte de l'écriture d'histoire avec pleins d'actions. Mais je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau (j'écris énormément de fan fiction Harry Potter, donc James Bond est un changement). Je vais essayer de rester le plus fidèle possible à cet univers, dont je suis devenus fan que très récemment. Ma fan fiction, se passe après **007 Spectre** et ne ce concentre pas directement sur James Bond, mais sur M/Gareth Mallory avec une touche de romance pour un OC que j'ai moi-même créée ( sa sent les heures d'écriture et d'arrachage de cheveux plus un bon gros coup de coeur pour ce personnage interpréter par Ralph Fiennes). Il est possible que je glisse un peu de 007/Q dans l'histoire, peut-être écrirais-je un jour un OS sur eux? Niveau publication, si j'arrive à publier ne serait-ce qu'un chapitre toutes les trois semaines, se serai un vrai miracle, l'histoire est toujours en cours d'écriture, et vu que j'ai une autre fan fiction et un recueil d'OS à mettre à jour, j'essayerai de tenir mon planning (vive le bujo). Si vous voulez être au courant des dates de publications, je mets souvent mon profil auteur à jour, donc n'hésitez pas à passer dessus pour connaître la prochaine date de publication. Il se peut qu'à certain chapitre j'écrives les paroles d'une musique qui me l'a inspiré, donc si je n'écris pas au dessus du chapitre pas de panique, c'est normal. :D_

 _J'espère juste que cette fiction vous plaira et que ce premier chapitre, vous donnera envie de lire la suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, sa fait toujours plaisir de lire vos petits commentaires et sa me permet de m'améliorer, surtout que je ne mord pas! ;p_

 **Disclaimer** : _L'univers de cette fiction ne m'appartienne pas, seul les OC m'appartiennent!_

 **Rating :** _T_

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Emy_**

* * *

 ** _Musique thème de l'histoire :_**

 _Help me out of this hell_  
 _Your love lifts me up like helium_  
 _Your love lifts me up when I'm down down down_  
 _When I've hit the ground_  
 _You're all I need_

Sia - Helium

* * *

 ** _1_**

\- Charlotte, réveil-toi, dit la voix dans son sommeil.

Le bruit du réveil, la personne qui la secouait pour la réveiller, elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux comme réveil.

\- Réveilles-toi, paresseuse, il faut que tu t'habilles et que tu prennes ton petit-déjeuner, dit une voix féminine qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle s'étendit et se redressa doucement gardant les yeux fermée pour éviter d'être confronté trop vite à la lumière du jour. Le visage de l'homme de son rêve s'estompait déjà, elle regrettait déjà ne pas avoir su dormir un peu plus. Elle ouvrit les yeux, son amie avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas ouvrir les rideaux ou alors le ciel était surement à la pluie, un temps de fin d'hiver typiquement londonien.

Elle quitta son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, enfilant un soutien-gorge puis un chemisier blanc fin, un pantalon skinny noir, coiffa ses cheveux bouclés de couleur auburn et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Une légère touche de maquillage autour de ses yeux verts aurait été le bienvenu. Une légère touche de fond de teint et son mascara appliquer, elle se regarda à nouveau, son reflet lui renvoyait une image acceptable. Elle quitta la salle de bain et retrouva son amie qui finissait les œufs et le bacon, l'odeur alléchait les papilles de Charlotte.

\- Quel temps fait-il dehors? demanda Charlotte.

\- Pluvieux, tu devrais attacher tes cheveux, répondit son amie.

\- Un temps purement britannique.

\- Tu as bien fait de mettre ce pantalon, pour les chaussures, je te conseille les petites bottines à talons hauts. Et quand on est bien éduquée, on commence par dire bonjour.

\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu me l'as dit.

\- Bonjour Charlotte, voudrais-tu un café?

\- Je veux bien, dit Charlotte.

Son amie lui servit une tasse, elle connaissait assez bien son amie, pour lui mettre du lait. Elle mit la tasse de café entre les mains de Charlotte, tant que cette dernière n'aurait pas bu son café, elle serait d'humeur maussade. Elle prit une gorgée de café, et elle commença à sentir les premiers effets.

\- Bonjour, Amanda, dit Charlotte un peu plus enjouée.

Elle serra son amie dans ses bras.

\- Ne joue pas la fille enjouée avec moi, j'ai mis dix minutes à te réveiller, dit Amanda sur le ton de l'humour, mêlant amusement et autorité. Je suis sûr que même ta mère, aurait eu du mal à te réveiller ce matin.

\- Oui maman, j'essayerai de te répondre plus tôt demain matin. Ma mère aurait utilisé la manière forte, à coup de sifflet et de seau d'eau, dit-elle en riant. C'est sa d'avoir une mère qui travaille à la sûreté de l'État.

\- Rit avec sa, dit son amie en souriant. Quand est-ce que tu la revois?

\- Dans quatre jours, si tout se passe bien.

\- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi, tu as du mal à te lever, il devait être magnifique ce rêve.

Amanda amena les deux assiettes remplies d'œufs et de bacons. Elle en déposa une devant son amie et posa la suivante à sa place, tout en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Charlotte, commença à entamer son petit déjeuner, elle se souvenait d'un temps ou elle préférait les pan cakes, ce temps était passé. Les paroles de son amie avaient touché une partie de sa pensée, c'est vrai que son rêve avait été particulièrement agréable, elle qui était célibataire depuis si longtemps, cette sensation d'être désirée par l'homme de son rêve avait été particulièrement appréciable, surtout qu'elle trouvât cet homme très attirant, bien que plus âgées qu'elle. C'est ce qu'il lui avait semblé, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Le journal _The Guardians_ était posé sur la table, Charlotte prit le journal et regarda la une, s'étouffant à moitié en voyant la photo en première page.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? demanda Amanda entre deux bouchées.

\- On dirait le type de mon rêve, dit Charlotte en essuyant une larme.

Amanda prit à son tour le journal et lisait la une à voix haute.

\- La section double zéro et le MI6 toujours en service. Le chef de la section du MI6, M, à assuré que les agents tout comme le service étaient à nouveau en activité suite à l'approbation du Premier ministre et du ministère de l'intérieur, et bla ...

Charlotte la regarda avec amusement.

\- Sa on le savait que le MI6 était toujours en activité. Mais c'est quoi la section double zéro? demanda Amanda en relisant le journal. Ne me dis pas que tu rêves du chef du MI6?

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il lui ressemblait, pas que c'était lui, dit-elle un peu trop vite au goût de son amie. Et puis ce n'était que cette nuit.

\- Mais oui, tu as répondu trop vite, je vais juste laisser la question qui me trotte dans la tête en suspens. Tu es sûr que tu ne l'as pas déjà vu au journal d'hier et que ton cerveau de perverse, l'aurait mis dans ton rêve.

Charlotte leva les yeux en l'air. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu son image à la télé. Mais elle devait admettre qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve. Elle regarda la photo, il se tenait droit, il respirait l'autorité, cela avait l'air tellement naturel chez cet homme. Non, cela devait être une coïncidence.

La seule chose de bien réelle était son amitié avec Amanda. Elles se sont rencontré sur le campus de l'Université, et depuis elle ne s'était plus quitté. Elles avaient même réussi à se faire embaucher dans la même bibliothèque, de par ce fait, elles se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, dit Charlotte.

\- Bien sûr, que j'ai raison, dit-elle amusé, tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper d'interpréter tes rêves. Tu n'y trouveras rien de bon.

Amanda déposa le journal devant son amie. Charlotte ne put s'empêcher de regarder la photo en première page. La photo à la une, ne lui rendait pas justice, il avait l'air froid et distant face à l'objectif. Son amie avait raison, ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve qui avait été particulièrement agréable, mais juste un songe. Elle reporta son attention sur son assiette à moitié entamée, parlant à son amie avec entrain. Jetant de temps à autre, un regard sur la photo du journal en première page, son rêve lui revenait de temps en temps dans son esprit. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Amanda, _cela ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois_ , c'était complètement faux, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en rêvait et ce ne serait pas la dernière. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne la hanterait pas toutes les nuits.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Le secteur informatique et technologique, était en effervescence. La mission actuelle, avait demandé des heures et des heures de travail et le stress de voir échouée la mission était l'une des causes de l'état de nerf de M. Il regardait l'écran où étaient diffusées les différentes vidéos des caméras de surveillance, l'agent double zéro sept avait rejoint l'un de leurs agents infiltré, l'agent Lieimin, au Brésil. Leur agent, avait surpris une conversation téléphonique entre le chef du cartel de drogue et quelqu'un de plus haut placé. La conversation concernait une importante transaction qui devait se dérouler aujourd'hui. Sa secrétaire, Eve Moneypenny, prenait des notes sur les moindres détails de la mission, jusqu'ici tout se passait bien. Q suivait leurs progressions grâce à la technique Smartblood. Assis sur la terrasse d'un café, l'agent double zéro sept et l'agent Lieimin flirtaient, donnant au secteur informatique de quoi les distraire.

\- Toujours pas de contact en vue? demanda M dans leurs oreillettes.

\- Non, monsieur, répondit l'agent double zéro sept. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

\- C'est fou, comme tu as l'air d'y croire, Bond, dit Lieimin en caressant la main de son coéquipier.

\- Après la mission, je te ferais voir toute l'étendue de mes talents, dit-il charmeurs.

\- Alors-là, j'aimerais bien voir sa, répondit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. J'aimerai biens savoir ce qui fait que vous soyez aussi sûr de vous, monsieur Bond.

\- Concentrez-vous, tous les deux, ordonna M.

\- Et par la même occasion, penser à toutes les personnes célibataires dans cette salle, ironisa Q.

\- Oh, mais c'est que le petit Q est jaloux, dit l'agent Lieimin amusée en regardant autour d'elle. Toujours rien à signaler! Où en étions-nous? Ah oui, je sais, même ma fille ne voudrait pas de toi.

\- Elle n'est pas un peu jeune? demanda Bond. Ce n'est encore qu'un nourrisson.

\- Je rêve où tu la prends encore pour un bébé? Elle vient d'avoir vingt-neuf ans, dit-elle en rigolant.

Bond faillit s'étouffer avec son café.

\- Non c'est une blague! s'exclama-t-il

\- On se concentre! rappela M dans leurs oreillettes. Continuer et je vous mets tous les deux sur la touche.

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il devient autoritaire, chantonna Lieimin.

\- Agent Lieimin, modérez vos propos! dit Tanner, dans un rappel à l'ordre.

\- Désolé, je me concentre, dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de café.

\- Elle vient réellement d'avoir vingt-neuf ans? demanda Bond surprit.

M sentit que le peu de patience qu'il possédait était en train de le quitter. L'agent Lieimin se mit à rire, de par la bombe qu'elle venait de lui lancer. Q s'était mis à faire une recherche sur la fille Lieimin, cette curiosité était plutôt mal venue.

\- Q, cesser ce que vous êtes en train de faire, ordonna-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que Q, est en train de faire? demanda l'agent Lieimin.

Mais le portable de Bond reçut un message avec la fiche de la jeune Lieimin qui s'affichait en même temps sur les écrans de contrôle. Les hommes du département informatique sifflèrent d'approbation.

\- Je vous entends les gars, un peu de tenue, c'est ma fille quand même, dit L'agent Lieimin.

\- Plutôt mignonne, dit Bond.

M regardait le profil de la jeune fille qui défilait devant ces yeux, passant de son permis de conduire à sa carte d'identité, jusqu'à son casier judiciaire complètement vierge. Il était vrai que la jeune Lieimin était assez séduisante. Mais pour le moment, la mission avait toute son attention. Sur l'écran, l'agent Lieimin sortit une feuille et un stylo plume et se mit à écrire. Elle plia ensuite le bout de papier et le fit glisser discrètement sur la table.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? demanda Q

\- Elle prend des précautions de dernières minutes, dit Mr Tanner.

M n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à son geste, l'homme venait d'apparaître sur les écrans.

\- Cible en vue! affirma Q. A une dizaine de mètres.

\- Je le vois, dit Bond avec calme.

Soudain, la tension monta d'un cran au sein du secteur informatique. Le moment était venus pour M, de savoir, si toutes ses heures de planifications allaient porter ces fruits.

Sur l'écran, l'homme se rapprocha du contact, sous l'œil attentif des deux agents. L'agent double zéro sept, mit le papier dans sa poche et se leva, comme pour commander un nouveau verre.

\- Ils prennent leurs temps, dit l'agent Lieimin en re buvant dans sa tasse.

\- Ne faites rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ont vous en donnent l'ordre, dit M avec autorité.

\- À vos ordres! firent les deux agents sur le même ton.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et leur cible commença à s'éloigner. C'était le moment qu'ils attendaient.

\- Cible en mouvement, dit Q concentrer.

\- Suivez-le! ordonna M.

\- À vos ordres, dit l'agent double zéro sept.

Bond quitta le comptoir et suivit l'homme à une bonne distance. L'agent Lieimin se leva une fois que Bond eut disparu de sa vue.

\- C'est parti, dit-elle en prenant un autre chemin.

Q suivait leurs avancées grâce à son programme, dictant à l'agent Lieimin le chemin qu'elle devait suivre, lui suivant la cible sur les écrans grâce aux différentes caméras de surveillance et au plan de la ville. Pour le moment, tout se déroulait bien, mais M restait tendu, à tout moment il y aurait une complication. Scrutant le moindre défaut du plan d'origine, les caméras passaient de l'une à l'autre, suivant la progression des deux agents sur le terrain. Soudain Bond s'arrêta et se mit à regarder autour de lui.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas bon, lorsqu'il fait ça, dit Q inquiet.

Le défaut dans le plan apparaissait enfin, ils allaient devoir tout repenser.

\- Double zéro sept, qui a-t-il? demanda M, plus sur l'ordre que sur la demande.

\- Je l'ai perdu, dit-il. Il a réussi à m'échapper.

\- Quoi!? Dirent Q et M en cœur.

L'agent Lieimin s'arrêta à son tour, le doigt sur l'oreillette, regardant autour d'elle pour chercher leur cible.

Q avait déjà commencé à réagir, fouillant à travers les caméras de surveillance avec son logiciel, mais rien à faire, plus aucune trace de leur cible. Q, se tourna vers son chef et M, lu dans son regard combien il était désolé, d'avoir perdu le suspect.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur, dit Q avec sincérité.

M restait droit, le plan avait échoué. Des heures de préparation, de planification, et tout cela, pour rien.

\- Agent double zéro sept, retournez à l'hôtel et restez-y jusqu'à nouvel ordre! ordonna M.

\- À vos ordres, monsieur!

Q coupa son micro et au travers des caméras de surveillance, il vit Bond, ôter son micro. M, s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose à Q, lorsqu'il vit l'agent Lieimin bouger sur les caméras de surveillance.

\- Agent Lieimin, rester à votre poste! ordonna M.

Mais elle n'écoutait plus, elle avait dû ôter son oreillette lorsqu'il avait ordonné à Bond de retourner à son hôtel.

\- Q, suivez l'agent Lieimin avec les caméras de surveillance! ordonna-t-il. Nous ne devons pas la perdre de vue. Je veux savoir où elle se rend.

\- Bien, monsieur!

Les caméras changeaient, les unes après les autres, sur le plan de la ville, le point rouge marquant la position de l'agent bougeait rapidement. Le tableau marquant ses constantes vitales s'affolait. M suivait sa progression, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête complètement. Sur les caméras, elle se trouvait dans une impasse.

\- Et merde, jura-t-elle.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu me suivrais aussi loin, dit une voix derrière elle. Cela a toujours été ainsi entre nous. Le petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Mais aujourd'hui, qui chasse l'autre?

L'agent Lieimin se retourna, elle faisait face à la caméra tandis que son interlocuteur était hors du champ de celle se trouvant dans l'impasse, et de dos sur celle se trouvait dans la rue annexe. Il avait tout prévu pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas.

\- Toi! dit-elle avec colère.

Q et M se regardèrent surpris. L'agent Lieimin connaissait son interlocuteur.

\- Son micro est toujours branché, dit Q surprit.

\- Enregistrer leur conversation! Nous ne devons rien perdre! ordonna M.

Q s'exécuta.

\- Et moi, qui pensais que tu sauterais dans mes bras à nouveau, dit l'homme sur un ton moqueur.

\- Ne rêves pas, tu m'as menti et ensuite tu m'as abandonné, siffla-t-elle.

\- Après si longtemps, tu m'en veux encore. J'ai t'ai pourtant expliqué ma raison, celle qui m'a poussé à faire ce que je fais.

Lieimin sortit son arme.

\- Ne bouge pas!

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, dit-il moqueur. Comment se porte Charlotte?

Elle paraissait décontenancer et abaissa légèrement son arme.

\- Comment...?

\- Comment suis-je au courant, que tu as donné naissance à une fille?

L'homme se mit à rire.

\- Elizabeth, tu ne pensais quand même pas, que je ne garderais pas un œil sur vous. Elle a vingt-neuf ans, maintenant, l'âge où l'on veut changer le monde.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle!

\- Ou sinon quoi? dit-il froidement. Elle est de mon sang, tu penses pouvoir la tenir éloigné encore combien de temps.

\- Spectre, n'arrivera jamais à la plier à leur cause, elle est plus intelligente que tu le penses, elle ne se laissera jamais enrôler.

M, avait du mal à entendre, le chef de Spectre était enfermé dans l'une des prisons les plus sécuriser du pays. Il avait ensuite décidé de démanteler entièrement l'organisation et il semblait que l'homme en face de l'agent Lieimin en faisait partie.

\- Blofeld, est en prison, votre organisation ne devrait même plus exister, continua-elle dans un calme froid.

\- Nous continuerons la mission qu'il nous a confiée jusqu'à la fin, dit-il amusé de la voir en colère. Charlotte nous suivra, de gré ou de force!

Un coup de feu retentit et l'agent Lieimin tomba à terre. L'écran des constantes vitales s'affola mais elle était toujours en vie. Être témoin de la scène et ne pouvoir rien faire était insupportable. L'homme apparût, tournant toujours le dos à la caméra, se trouvant dans la ruelle. Il s'agenouilla près d'Elizabeth Lieimin.

\- Et si elle refuse toujours, je lui réserve le même sort que je m'apprête à te réserver, dit-il de manière froide et calculer.

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit. L'homme quitta la ruelle, prenant soin d'éviter les caméras de surveillance.

M regardait la ligne des constantes vitale, qui montrait que l'agent Lieimin était décédé. Tout le secteur technologique était au arrêt, la mort d'un agent durant ce genre de mission provoquait cet effet.

\- Mr Tanner, noter l'heure de décès de l'agent Lieimin, ensuite prévenez le consulat des Royaume-Uni, pour le rapatriement du corps et envoyez un agent chez sa fille pour la prévenir du décès de sa mère, dit-il d'un calme mesuré. Q, prévenez Bond, que l'agent Lieimin est tombé et de prendre le premier avion, demain matin.

\- Bien, monsieur! dirent Mr Tanner et Q.

\- Pour les parents d'Elizabeth, je me rendrais moi-même chez eux demain, dit-il.

Il commençait à faire demi-tour. Retourner à son bureau, rédiger ce rapport, et le reste allait lui prendre toute la nuit.

\- Monsieur, il est clair que la fille de l'agent Lieimin est sa prochaine cible, dit Q avec calme. Que faisons-nous?

Il était fatigué. La journée avait été éprouvante et sa nuit ne serait pas de tout repos, et il restait cette question en suspens. En se retournant vers Q, il revit le dossier de la fille Lieimin afficher sur l'écran.

\- Ne faites rien, pour le moment, dit-il. J'aviserais demain.

\- Bien, monsieur!

Il quitta le secteur technologique, l'échec cuisant de la mission encore en tête. Un agent était mort, et l'homme qui l'avait tué s'apprêtait à s'en prendre à la fille de l'agent tombé. Il devait faire le point, il se chargerait du rapport, puis de l'éloge funèbre et ensuite il faudra penser à la fille Lieimin, la maintenir en vie jusqu'à la fin, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour tout le monde!_**

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Voici le chapitre 2 de cette fiction, je la publie avec un peu de retard, je suis vraiment désolé. C'est une sacré surprise, je poste ce nouveau chapitre avec une journée d'avance et j'ai même commencer l'écriture du chapitre 3, priez pour que ce rythme continue! :D Dans ce second chapitre, je m'excuse déjà du manques d'émotions que pourrait avoir Charlotte, comprenez-là, la perte de sa mère ne doit pas être facile pour elle. Et j'espère toujours être fidèle au personnage de M/Mallory, c'est parfois difficile d'écrire sur lui. Mais j'espère que je suis quand même fidèle au personnage (cette phrase risque de revenir souvent)._

 _Je tenais à remercier_ **Aurore-du-Matin** _pour son commentaire et le follow sur cette histoire, c'est la première fois que j'ai une personne qui suit et commente, mon histoire dès le premier chapitre, c'est grâce à toi, si j'ai pu avancer sur le deuxième chapitre et le poster aussi rapidement. Alors je te dis un grand merci :D. J'espère juste que cette suite te plaira mais aussi plaira à d'autres personnes!_

 _Je vais vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter cette histoire, c'est un booste supplémentaire pour chaque auteur de fiction, ne négliger jamais ce détails. Les vues/lus c'est bien, mais les commentaires, peuvent être constructif, nous permette de nous améliorer et peuvent même être un simple "coucou" et sa nous fait énormément plaisir en tant qu'auteur. :D_

 **Disclaimer** : _L'univers de cette fiction ne m'appartienne pas, seul les OC m'appartiennent!_

 **Rating :** _T_

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Emy_**

* * *

 _ **Musique thème du chapitre :**_

 _It's only been a moment_  
 _It's only been a lifetime_  
 _But tonight you're a stranger,_  
 _Some silhouette._

Aquilo "Silhouette"

* * *

 **2**

.

Charlotte était encore endormie, lorsqu'elle entendit des grands coups sur sa porte. Le genre de réveil que l'on trouve particulièrement désagréable, surtout si tardivement. Ensommeillée, elle prit son peignoir, se leva doucement et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement, allumant les lampes pour éviter de trébucher dans le noir.

\- Pas la peine de taper ainsi, marmonna-t-elle dans un léger grognement.

Les coups s'arrêtèrent, lorsqu'elle commença à déverrouiller la porte, ça lui donnait un peu de répit. Ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit un homme en costume noir, une cravate, des lunettes de soleil de soleil cachaient ses yeux et il se tenait droit, l'air strict sans aucune émotion. Charlotte l'observa un moment, que faisait cet homme devant sa porte, surtout avec une paire lunette de soleil noir sur le nez au beau milieu de la nuit... Son cerveau encore endormi avait du mal à faire le point. L'homme retira ses lunettes.

\- Miss Charlotte Lieimin? demanda l'homme d'un ton monocorde.

\- Oui, c'est moi, dit-elle un peu perdue.

\- Je suis l'agent Letson, je travaille au MI6, dit-il sur le même ton. Je suis venu vous informez d'une triste nouvelle. Votre mère, l'agent Elizabeth Lieimin est décédé lors d'une mission pour protéger la nation.

Elle avait dû mal entendre, sa mère, ne pouvait pas être morte... Ses oreilles avaient du confondre avec autre chose... Charlotte restait debout contre la porte, elle regardait l'agent, surprise par cette nouvelle. Bien sûr, pourquoi le MI6 enverrait-il quelqu'un au beau milieu de la nuit, si ce n'était pas pour annoncer ce genre de nouvelle. Elle avait toujours cru, qu'elle éviterait ce type de scénario. Sa mère était toujours revenue de ses missions jusqu'à présent, mais il semblerait que cette fois, ce ne soit pas le cas. Lentement, l'information sur la mort de sa mère se fit dans son cerveau. L'agent, observait la jeune femme qui semblait plus perdue que jamais.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Miss Lieimin? demanda l'agent.

Charlotte reprit une certaine contenance.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que je... commença-t-elle. Est-ce que vous avez d'autres informations à me communiquer?

\- Non, je suis désolé, miss, répondit-il avec plus de douceur. Elizabeth était un très bon agent et une amie chère.

Charlotte parut d'abord surprise, puis son cerveau lui rappela une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère, il y a quelques années d'ici. Elle remit immédiatement le prénom de l'agent sur son visage, Letson, sa mère lui en avait parlé souvent.

\- Vous êtes Ronald Letson? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, miss!

Bien sûr, elle lui en avait souvent parler, elle le trouvait " _charmant_ ", elle se remémora aussi, le concours de boisson dont sa mère lui avait si souvent parlé. Sa et autre-chose...

\- Elle me parlait souvent de vous, dit-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Voulez-vous entrer?

\- Non, je vais devoir retourner à mon poste, au MI6, dit-il. Voici ma carte.

Il lui tendit sa carte de visite. Elle la prit doucement de peur que le monde ne s'arrête de tournée.

\- Si vous avez une question à poser, n'hésitez pas, dit-il avec plus de douceur.

\- Merci, agent Letson, dit-elle avec quelques tremblements dans la voix.

\- Je vous prie d'accepter nos plus sincères condoléances.

Il se mit au garde-à-vous, celui qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître venant des agents du MI6.

\- Bonne nuit, miss Lieimin, dit-il calmement. Longue vie à la reine.

\- Longue vie à la reine, répondit-elle.

L'homme reprit les escaliers.

Charlotte ferma doucement la porte, et se laissa aller contre le bois, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, laissant libre cours aux sanglots qu'elle avait retenus si longtemps.

.

Au matin, Charlotte n'avait plus fermé l'œil de la nuit. Dès qu'elle put, elle téléphona à Amanda pour la prévenir qu'elle ne viendrait pas au travail, durant plusieurs jours. C'était même l'idée de la bibliothécaire en chef. Cette dernière lui avait bien fait comprendre, qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne un peu de temps avec sa famille encore en vie. Si sa n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Charlotte serait partie travailler. Peu de temps après avoir raccroché avec Amanda, elle eut sa grand-mère au téléphone.

\- Je suis désolé pour ta mère, ma chérie, dit sa grand-mère au téléphone.

\- Tu as perdu une fille, toi aussi, dit Charlotte entre deux sanglots.

\- Je m'y étais préparé. Quand on fait ce genre de métier, il faut s'attendre à revenir entre quatre planches.

Charlotte entendait son grand-père parler, d'une voix forte à travers le combiner.

\- Avec qui, grand-père, parle-t-il?

\- Avec le chef du MI6, nous venons juste d'apprendre la triste nouvelle, dit-elle doucement.

Au moins, ont les avaient laisser dormir, ça n'avait pas été son cas.

\- Viens à la maison, tu n'as pas à affronter sa toute seule, lui dit-elle doucement.

\- Dit à Charlotte, que le chef du MI6, passe à la maison pour les informations de bases, cria son grand-père depuis la pièce d'à côté. Je serais chez elle dans deux petites heures.

\- Elle n'est pas sourde, et moi non plus, s'emporta sa grand-mère.

Cela fit rire la jeune femme, les entendre se disputer confirmait bien que la vie continuait malgré la mort de sa mère.

\- Charmant, dit Charlotte dans un sourire nostalgique.

\- Prépare une petite valise, tu vas passer quelques jours chez nous, ça nous fera du bien de nous retrouver tous les trois.

\- D'accord, confirma la jeune femme, à tout à l'heure!

\- À tout à l'heure!

Sa grand-mère raccrocha.

Charlotte fût prise d'une soudaine nostalgie, c'était chez eux, qu'elle avait passé les trois quarts de sa vie, lorsque sa mère partait en mission.

.

Deux heures plus tard, son grand-père l'attendait au bas de son immeuble. Elle prit sa valise, ferma son appartement à clé et descendit les marches. Dehors, elle rejoignit son grand-père qui l'aida à mettre sa valise dans le coffre de sa petite Audi A1 de couleur rouge. Il ne lui faisait jamais de câlin, il disait que ça ne servait à rien. Charlotte avait l'habitude, il avait été militaire, c'était lui qui lui avait appris à se battre, il avait toujours dit que ça pourrait lui servir en cas de besoin. Elle monta dans la voiture, ferma la portière, attacha sa ceinture et regarda son grand-père faire pareil.

\- Et c'est parti, dit-il avec un certain entrain.

\- Concentres-toi sur la route, pas comme quand j'avais neuf ans, dit-elle en soupirant.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour ce petit accrochage, dit-il amusé.

Charlotte ne répondit pas. Elle regardait la ville de Londres défiler à travers sa fenêtre. Puis disparaître derrière elle, quand ils empruntèrent l'autoroute. Le trajet jusqu'à Douvres, risquait d'être long.

\- Ta grand-mère m'a dit que tu avais appris le décès de ta mère cette nuit, dit-il avec douceur.

\- Ça a l'air de ne rien te faire, dit-elle amer. Tu as dû voir tellement de morts autour de toi que même celle de ta fille ne te fait rien.

\- Tu te trompes, dit-il doucement. Elizabeth a choisi sa voix, même si j'ai tout fait pour l'en empêcher. La mort de ta mère, m'attriste plus que tu ne l'imagines, mais il faut bien quelqu'un de fort pour vous soutenir, toi et ta grand-mère. Je me laisserais aller à sa perte plus tard.

Charlotte le regarda, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir si calme, lui qui dès qu'il entendait un objet tomber sur le sol se précipitait pour voir si tout allait bien. Elle reprit sa contemplation du décor extérieur.

\- Vers quelle heure as-tu appris le décès de ta mère? demanda son grand-père.

\- Vers trois heures du matin, c'est l'agent Ronald Letson qui me l'a annoncé, dit-il en soupirant doucement.

\- Ah ce cher Ronald! Un très bon agent de terrain, d'après ta mère, dit-il avec un rire dans sa voix.

\- Et un très bon amant aussi, toujours d'après elle, dit Charlotte en souriant à cette anecdote.

\- Je vois que tu en sais plus que moi, dit-il amusée. Même ta grand-mère, savaient plus de choses que moi sur ses relations amoureuses.

\- Plus sur ses aventures d'un soir, dit Charlotte en souriant.

Son grand-père ria doucement. Sa mère avait toujours été très volage, mais cela c'était produit après le départ de son père. Le départ de son père, avait causé une rupture chez sa mère, et comme Charlotte ne l'avait pas connus, elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de demander qui il était à sa mère, de peur de rouvrir d'anciennes blessures. Charlotte avait connu sa, toute sa vie et c'était juré qu'elle ne vivrait pas la même vie qu'elle. Elle regarda son grand-père.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu avec le chef du MI6 au téléphone? demanda Charlotte.

\- Il m'a prévenu du décès de ta mère, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de passer pour nous donner les informations sur la suite des événements, vu qu'elle est morte en mission, les lois ne sont pas les mêmes partout, dit-il calmement.

Charlotte repensa à la photo en première page d'hier. Si c'était l'homme qu'elle avait vu en première page, elle risquait d'être mal à l'aise.

\- Au moins, on vous a laissé dormir, dit-elle avec rancœur.

\- Tu te reposeras à la maison, dit son grand-père. Je pense qu'il n'a pas fait attention à l'heure, lorsqu'il a envoyé l'agent te prévenir du décès de ta mère, il se charge de prévenir d'abord les enfants avant nous. Il y a tout un protocole à respecter.

Elle préféra regarder à nouveau le paysage.

\- Je me demande ce que ta grand-mère, nous a préparé à manger? se demanda-t-il amusé par le silence vexé de sa petite fille.

Elle rigola doucement.

À leurs arrivés, sa grand-mère les attendait dans le salon, elle prit Charlotte dans ses bras et la jeune femme laissa enfin ses émotions parler pour elle. Sa grand-mère, avait toujours eu cet effet réconfortant sur elle, c'était grâce à elle, qu'elle s'était passionné pour les livres et en avait fait son métier. Elle se sentait de nouveau en sûreté, elle était avec sa famille et ils avaient tous le même chagrin.

.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

.

M venait de se garer devant la maison de la famille Lieimin. Il resta un moment dans sa voiture, réfléchissant aux informations que Q, lui avait communiquées au sujet de la famille. D'après le dossier, le père d'Elizabeth Lieimin, Brandon Lieimin, avait été militaire et avait élevé sa fille comme un garçon. Il lui avait appris à se battre dès son plus jeune âge, et le dossier scolaire d'Elizabeth, avait eu quelques avertissements pour coup sur ses autres camarades au collège. Niveau de ses états de service, l'homme avait été décorés à maintes reprises pour services rendus à la nation. Aujourd'hui, il avait pris sa retraite et coulait des jours paisibles aux côtés de sa femme, Katherine Smith. Sa femme, avait été mère au foyer et avait pris soin de sa fille, puis de sa petite-fille, lorsque Elizabeth partait en mission pour l'armée ou le MI6. Elle avait été bénévole comme lectrice dans les petites bibliothèques de la région et avait réussi à transmettre le goût de la littérature à sa petite-fille Charlotte. M prit le dossier concernant Charlotte Lieimin, l'ouvrit et retomba sur la photo de la jeune femme. Charlotte Lieimin, avait terminé ses études à l'université d'Oxford et travaillaient actuellement comme bibliothécaire à la British Library situé près de la gare de Saint-Pancras, au nord de Londres, ses dossiers scolaires étaient exemplaires, elle était tout l'inverse de sa mère. Elle avait notamment fait du bénévolat dans les mêmes bibliothèques que sa grand-mère en tant que lectrice puis comme documentaliste.

Il déposa le dossier ouvert sur son siège, et vérifia que le micro de Q fonctionne.

\- Vous m'entendez Q?

\- Je vous reçois, monsieur, répondit Q dans l'oreillette.

\- Très bien! Allons-y!

Il sortit de la voiture, l'air frais du bord de mer, au milieu du mois de février, le fit légèrement frissonner. Devant la maison, il donna quelques coups sur la porte et réussit à remettre son masque de chef du MI6 sur son visage, malgré le froid environnant.

La porte pivota, laissant entrevoir un homme âgé.

\- Monsieur Brandon Lieimin? demanda M.

\- Oui, répondit l'homme. Et vous, vous êtes le fameux M, le chef du MI6?

M fut surpris par le ton sec du vieil homme.

\- Oui, mais je vais me présenter selon les règles, dit-il en reprenant contenance. Gareth Mallory, chef du MI6 et du secteur double zéro! Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour le décès de votre fille l'agent Elizabeth Lieimin.

Monsieur Lieimin sourit.

\- Merci! Vous ne vous laissez pas facilement intimider, ça me plaît! Entrer.

\- Merci.

Monsieur Lieimin se déplaça d'un pas sur la droite et le laissa entrer. Le vieil homme le conduisit au salon. Son épouse lisait tranquillement et redressa la tête en entendant son mari se rapprocher d'elle, madame Lieimin, se leva et s'avança vers lui.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, monsieur, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, pour la perte de votre fille, madame Lieimin, dit M par soucis des protocoles en cours, en lui serrant la main.

\- Merci! dit-elle dans un sourire plein de tristesse.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers le canapé. Endormie, la jeune Lieimin, soupira doucement quand sa grand-mère la réveilla. M l'observa, sa grand-mère lui parlait doucement, et la jeune Lieimin lui répondait par de légers signes de tête. M'avait négligé, l'effet de la nouvelle sur la jeune femme, surtout en pleine nuit. La jeune Lieimin, se leva et s'approcha de lui, elle était plus petite que lui, cela ne l'étonna pas.

\- Toutes mes condoléances pour votre mère, miss Lieimin, dit-il calmement en lui tendant la main.

\- Merci, dit-elle encore ensommeillée, en lui serrant la main.

Elle s'éloigna en compagnie de sa grand-mère et se dirigea dans l'une des pièces adjacentes. M, avait suivi la lente progression de la jeune Lieimin. Monsieur Lieimin, le regarda un moment.

\- Venez, assaillez-vous, dit-il en montrant l'un des fauteuils une place se trouvant dans la pièce, les femmes ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre, j'espère que vous aimez le thé?

\- Oui, merci, dit-il en s'asseyant. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

\- C'est bien normal, vous allez pouvoir nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé durant cette mission.

Les deux femmes revinrent dans le salon avec un plateau, quelques tasses et une théière. La jeune Lieimin déposa le plateau sur la table et commença à servir le thé calmement. Elle tendit une tasse vers lui.

\- Merci, dit-il poliment.

Ses doigts frôlèrent les siens, durant un moment le regard de la jeune femme plongea dans le sien, elle possédait des yeux verts incroyables. Elle se détourna et servit ses grands-parents, le léger contact de ses doigts et son regard l'avaient légèrement déstabilisé. Mais il reprit tout de suite contenance en la voyant s'asseoir près de sa grand-mère.

\- Nous vous écoutons, dit Monsieur Lieimin.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone, votre fille est décédée lors d'une mission pour notre compte. C'est un agent de l'organisation adverse qui lui a tendu une embuscade et a fait feu à multiples reprises sur elle. Le micro d'Elizabeth était toujours branché au moment où les fait se sont produits. Son corps est actuellement à la morgue, au Brésil, et des agents du MI6, cherche à le faire rapatrier, au moment où je vous parle.

\- Combien de temps, cela va-t-il prendre? demanda madame Lieimin.

\- Plus ou moins quatre à cinq jours, disent M. Vous pourrez entamer le processus de deuil, une fois qu'il sera sur le sol Britannique.

Madame Lieimin prit la main de son époux qui lui caressa doucement la paume de la main. La détresse de la vieille dame était visible.

\- Quatre à cinq jours, dit la jeune femme dans un soupir. Comment se fait-il que cela prend autant de temps?

Il regarda la jeune femme.

\- Ce sont les procédures administratives qui prennent du temps, dit M. En ce moment, ils sont en train d'autopsier le corps de votre mère. Comme elle est morte sur leur territoire, nous devons nous adapter aux procédures de l'autre pays, cela prend parfois du temps.

\- Et pour son appartement et ses affaires? demanda la jeune Lieimin

\- Nous respectons la procédure, nous fouillons actuellement l'appartement afin de récupérer d'éventuels dossiers, qu'elle aurait pu reprendre chez elle dans le cadre de sa mission. Ensuite, nous vous contacterons pour que vous puissiez vider son appartement.

Charlotte soupira, elle était trop fatigué pour en entendre davantage, elle regarda ses grands-parents qui se réconfortaient l'un et l'autre. Elle se leva du fauteuil, M se leva à son tour et ses grands-parents la regardèrent surpris.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment trop fatigué pour en entendre davantage, dit-elle doucement. Je vais aller me reposer.

\- Oui, va te reposer, dit son grand-père.

Charlotte s'avança vers M, elle lui tendit la main.

\- Merci, pour vos paroles et pour les informations que vous venez de nous donner, dit-elle.

M lui serra la main à son tour.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre mère, miss Lieimin, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Charlotte retira sa main en lui souriant doucement. Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Ils l'entendirent monter les escaliers et fermer une porte qui devait être celle de sa chambre. M se tenait toujours debout.

\- Nous sommes désolés pour Charlotte, c'est plus dur pour elle, elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas, dit monsieur Lieimin.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je peux comprendre, dit M en se rasseyant.

\- Est-ce que c'est tout? Ou vous pouvez nous communiquer d'avantages d'informations? demanda madame Lieimin. Vous avez dit à mon époux, que cela concernait Charlotte?

\- Votre fille, l'agent Lieimin, connaissait son assassin, dit M. Ils ont discuté pendant un moment, nous avons eu le temps d'enregistrer leur conversation, et le prénom de votre petite-fille a été prononcer.

Madame Lieimin, posa une main sur ses lèvres, et les traits du visage de monsieur Lieimin se durcirent.

\- Alors il est revenu, après vingt-neuf ans, grogna-t-il.

M sembla surpris, donc ils connaissaient cet homme.

\- Vous connaissez l'homme qui a tué votre fille? demanda M.

\- Oui et non, dit madame Lieimin.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Elizabeth est resté longtemps avec lui, commença monsieur Lieimin. Il disait qu'il s'appelait Emmet Hardwick et leurs relations étaient plutôt compliquées. Lorsque leur relation à prit fin, Elizabeth était au plus mal, surtout qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte de Charlotte. Au départ, elle comptait faire adopter la petite, mais finalement, elle l'a gardé et l'a élevée seule. Durant la grossesse d'Elizabeth, j'ai contacté un ami qui travaillait au MI5, pour lui demander des informations sur le dénommé Emmet. Mais il n'a rien trouvé sur lui. Emmet Hardwick, n'a jamais existé, aucun document d'identité, ni passeport, rien. Lorsque je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle, après la naissance de Charlotte, Elizabeth ne fut en aucun cas surprise.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle le savait déjà? demanda M.

\- Oh que oui, il n'y a aucun doute, dit monsieur Lieimin.

Un long silence règna dans la pièce.

\- Avez-vous d'autres questions? demanda M.

\- Est-ce que Charlotte risque quelque chose? demanda madame Lieimin. Je veux dire, a-t-il menacer Elizabeth de s'en prendre à Charlotte?

\- Si miss Lieimin, ne se joignait pas à leur cause, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer, dit M sans détours.

Madame Lieimin regarda son époux, le regard pleins de larmes. Elle s'inquiétait visiblement pour sa petite-fille.

\- J'ai fouillé son ancienne chambre avant d'aller chercher Charlotte, dit monsieur Lieimin

Monsieur Lieimin se leva et se dirigea vers la table de la salle à manger. Il prit un dossier qu'il ramena dans le salon et le déposa devant M.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, je n'étais plus entré dans cette chambre depuis des années, dit-il en se rasseyant sur son divan.

M déposa son thé sur la table, prit le dossier, l'ouvrit et commença à le feuilleter. L'agent Lieimin, avait noté les dernières informations qu'elle avait trouvées sur celui qui avait mit fin à son existence. Il trouva de nombreuses adresses et des notes prises sur des serviettes en papier. Mais aucune information sur la véritable identité de son assassin. M, commençait à comprendre à quel point l'enquête allait être compliquée. Il ferma le dossier et regarda les parents de l'agent Lieimin.

\- Avez-vous d'autres questions? demanda M.

\- Est-ce que l'on sera contacté lors du rapatriement du corps d'Elizabeth? demanda madame Lieimin.

\- Oui! dit-il.

\- Est-ce que des mesures de protection, seront prises pour protéger Charlotte? demanda monsieur Lieimin.

\- Au vu de ce que nous savons actuellement, elle sera mise sous surveillance discrète, dit M. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre à nos ennemis de s'en prendre à elle.

\- Merci, dit madame Lieimin dans un soupir de soulagement. Je suppose que les mesures iront en crescendo, s'il essaye de la kidnapper?

\- Pour le moment, nous la laisserons vivre le plus normalement possible, dit M. Ensuite, s'il y a des tentatives contre elle, nous serons obligés d'augmenter le niveau de sécurité mise en place. Jusqu'à la mise sous protection en résidence surveillée.

Ses paroles réconfortèrent quelque peu, monsieur et madame Lieimin. Il finit son thé, prit le dossier et se leva. Monsieur Lieimin, se proposa pour le raccompagner à la porte. M tendit la main vers madame Lieimin, la remercia pour son thé et reprit le chemin vers la porte d'entrer. Lorsqu'il sortit, il fût à nouveau frappé par l'air frais du bord de mer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour le dérangement, dit M.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'était nécessaire, Katherine semble rassurée de savoir que Charlotte est entre de bonnes mains.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

\- Au revoir, mon Lieimin, dit M de manière formelle.

\- Au revoir, monsieur Mallory, répondit-il.

M commença à se diriger vers sa voiture.

\- Monsieur Mallory, appela la voix de monsieur Lieimin.

M se retourna et fit face à monsieur Lieimin.

\- Lorsque vous aurez retrouvé mon ancien beau-fils, faîtes-moi plaisir. Butez-moi cette enflure!

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, dit M.

Il pénétra dans sa voiture, déposa le dossier sur le siège passager, mit les clés sur le contact et démarra. Lorsque la maison des Lieimin eut disparu, il engagea la conversation avec le département technologique.

\- Vous avez tout enregistré Q? demanda-t-il sur le ton de l'ordre.

\- Oui, monsieur! répondit Q.

\- Parfait! Vous avez des nouvelles de l'équipe qui se charge de fouiller l'appartement de l'agent Lieimin?

\- Ils sont toujours sur les lieux, monsieur!

\- Bien! Mettez un agent en poste à Douvres, qu'ils suivent la famille Lieimin dès que ces derniers sont à l'extérieur, on commence la protection de miss Lieimin dès ce soir!

\- Je pensais que nous devions attendre que l'ennemi essaye de passer à l'action, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, dit Q d'un air surpris.

\- Non, dès ce soir! J'ai fait une promesse à madame Lieimin! Je protégerais sa petite-fille, coûte que coûte! Cette histoire, va plus loin qu'un simple meurtre avec tentative d'enlèvement. Charlotte Lieimin est visée par celui qu'on recherche, sa vie est en jeu!

\- Bien, monsieur ! J'envoie un agent sur le terrain dès à présent.

\- Bien! Dès mon retour, mettez-moi en communication avec double zéro sept.

\- Oui, monsieur!

Il coupa la communication. Si Charlotte Lieimin était visée, Spectre ne tarderait pas à essayer de passer à l'action. Il fallait qu'il soit prêt a les empêcher de mettre leur plan à exécution, quitte à lui-même protéger la fille Lieimin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjours tous le monde!**

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Et voilà, je suis très en retard sur la mise en ligne de ce nouveau chapitre. Mais le mois de Mai est un mois très charger pour moi, je suis vraiment désolé mais je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre ce mois-ci :D. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, qui est assez court, je dois l'avouer (maudite soit mes pannes d'inspirations T-T). Vous allez commencer à découvrir le caractère de Charlotte. J'ai essayer aussi de donner un peu plus de caractère au texte, comme je lis énormément en ce moment, sa me donne de nouvelles idées de phrases, j'espère juste que sa ne perturbera pas la lecture et que vous aimerez toujours cette histoire. L'enterrement approche et la fin de la vie bien calme de Charlotte se profile à l'horizon._

 _J_ _e tenais à remercier_ _ **D-esca** et __**Aurore-du-Matin** pour leurs commentaires encourageant, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu écrire la suite. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas. _

_Pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pas mis de petites paroles de musique pour la simple et unique bonne raison, que ma playlist ne comportait pas de musique assez satisfaisante pour avoir quelques phrases dedans. Si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, de grammaire et de conjugaison, je m'en excuse d'avance, il se peut que même après maintes relectures certaines m'échappent. Sinon je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3 de cette fanfic. N'hésitez pas à commenter, un petit mot, même un petit coucou fait toujours plaisirs à lire, je ne mords pas :D._

 **Disclaimer** : _L'univers de cette fiction ne m'appartienne pas, seul les OC m'appartiennent!_

 **Rating :** _T_

 ** _je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_**

 ** _Emy_**

* * *

 **3**

.

.

Deux jours passèrent, avant que sa famille aille des nouvelles du MI6. Ce jour-là, Charlotte lisait dans le divan, son grand-père était parti dans son atelier situé au fond du jardin. Sa grand-mère faisait le ménage au premier étage, Charlotte entendait le bruit que faisait le vieil aspirateur qui étouffait de plus en plus au fils des ans. Sa grand-mère, avait refusé, catégoriquement, que sa petite-fille l'aide dans cette tâche.

La peine qu'elle avait ressentie après l'annonce du décès de sa mère s'était adoucie, mais elle ressentait une légère rancœur envers sa mère et de la colère envers la personne qui avait mis fin si rapidement à la vie de celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

Une sonnerie résonna dans le salon.

Sachant qu'elle était seule en bas, que sa grand-mère n'entendrait pas la sonnerie, elle déposa son livre sur le divan, se leva dans un mouvement souple et prit le combiner du téléphone fix.

\- Allô! dit Charlotte un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

\- Allô! Est-ce que je suis bien chez la famille Smith-Lieimin? demanda une voix féminine.

\- Oui! Je suis Charlotte, leur petite-fille, dit-elle doucement.

\- Bonjour miss Lieimin, je suis Eve Moneypenny, la secrétaire de M, je travaille pour le MI6.

\- Bonjour, miss Moneypenny, dit Charlotte.

\- Ne quittez pas miss Lieimin, s'empressa de rajouter miss Moneypenny.

Elle entendit des voix d'hommes venant surement du MI6. Puis la voix de miss Moneypenny parler en fond, cette dernière mentionna son nom et l'homme dit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

\- Désolé, miss Lieimin pour cette attente, s'excusa miss Moneypenny. Je vais vous mettre en ligne directe avec M.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Bien, dit-elle sans pouvoir en rajouter davantage.

Elle entendit une petite musique, elle comprit que miss Moneypenny, l'avait mise en attente. Charlotte regarda le vieux meuble en chêne, étudiant les contours en attendant que la musique s'arrête.

\- Miss Lieimin, bonjour! M à l'appareil, dit-il d'un ton froid.

Charlotte sursauta en entendant la voix du chef du MI6, elle lâcha un instant la combinée qu'elle rattrapa de justesse avant que ce dernier ne touche le sol. Elle respira profondément et remis le combiner contre son oreille.

\- Bonjour... Monsieur, dit-elle surprise.

\- Vos grands-parents ne sont pas là? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, désolé, ils sont occupé en ce moment, dit-elle en recommençant à étudier le bois du meuble.

\- Je ne pensais pas devoir vous l'annoncez moi-même, mais sachez que vous allez pouvoir vider l'appartement de votre mère, l'équipe à terminer de fouiller l'appartement, dit-il de ce même ton froid.

\- Ah...euh... Bien, je préviendrais mes grands-parents, dit-elle. Avez-vous des nouvelles, pour le rapatriement du corps de ma mère?

\- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, miss Lieimin, il y a les procédures administratives qui sont en cours.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle un rien déçue par son ton vague.

\- Sachez que je m'excuse du temps d'attente pour vous et votre famille, dit-il sur un ton plus doux. Mais d'après les nouvelles qui nous arrivent du Brésil, le corps de votre mère sera de retour sur le sol Britannique dans quatre jours.

\- Merci pour vos informations, dit-elle soulagé par cette nouvelle. Je préviendrais mes grands-parents dès que possible.

\- Bien, dit-il de manière plus autoritaire mais toujours avec ce ton doux. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, miss Lieimin!

\- Bonne journée à vous aussi, monsieur, dit-elle sur un ton un peu plus enjoué.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier davantage pour ses informations, qu'il avait déjà raccroché.

La jeune femme, déposa la combinée sur son socle et prit une profonde inspiration. Charlotte se sentait un rien ébranler, elle n'en comprenait pas la raison, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que c'était la voix du chef du MI6 qui avait provoqué ce drôle de comportement, elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose, dans quatre jours le corps de sa mère serait rapatrié. Mais dès à présent, elle allait pouvoir vider son appartement. Dans un sourire mêlant joie et tristesse, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cage d'escalier, pour prévenir sa grand-mère des dernières nouvelles.

.

.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

.

.

Charlotte remplissait l'un des cartons de verres, prenant soin de les envelopper dans du papier journal, pour éviter que le choc du transport ne les casses. Son amie Amanda, était venue l'aider dans cette tâche dès le lendemain matin, prenant ainsi quelques jours de congé pour aider la jeune femme dans ce moment particulièrement pénible. Charlotte, lui avait avouer au téléphone, que retourner dans l'appartement de sa mère et le vider complètement de ses affaires, allait être une épreuve particulièrement désagréable pour elle. Quoi de plus naturel, sa mère était morte depuis presque une semaine, la tristesse même apaisée, la faisait encore souffrir.

Sa grand-mère, vidait le dressing avec Amanda, cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'ils vidaient l'appartement. Son grand-père, descendait les premières caisses avec le fils de son ami, Arnold Newman, Ian Newman. Il était grand, des cheveux brun foncé rasé jusqu'au crâne, des yeux bruns sombres, il était plutôt bien bâti pour un jeune homme de l'âge de Charlotte. Amanda, le dévorait du regard lorsque ce dernier, entrait et sortait d'une pièce. Charlotte connaissait Ian depuis l'enfance, il avait toujours été très timide avec les filles, du moins dans son souvenir d'enfance, mais il semblait à la jeune femme que l'adolescence et son travail de plombier l'est complètement changé. Ce nouveau Ian, la mettait mal alaise. Elle le trouvait pas mal, mais n'était pas intéressée par ses biceps. Non, depuis le décès de sa mère, elle n'avait pas prêté plus attention que cela aux hommes autour d'elle. Quand Amanda lui avait demandé comment était le chef du MI6? Elle n'avait pas su répondre à la question de son amie. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à lui, le jour de sa visite chez ses grands-parents, le chagrin et la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle.

\- Charlotte, appela Amanda depuis la chambre à coucher.

\- Charlotte Lieimin, n'est pas là pour le moment. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip... BIP, chuchota-t-elle à elle-même.

\- Je t'ai entendue. Tu pourrais venir dans la chambre deux minutes, s'il te plaît?

Charlotte interrompit la tâche qu'elle était en train d'accomplir, se dirigea vers la chambre, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder autour d'elle. Il y avait beaucoup trop de souvenir de sa mère dans cet appartement. Devant la porte de la chambre à coucher, Amanda tournait sur elle-même, avec sur elle, la robe moulante décolleté, de couleur rouge qui appartenait autrefois à sa mère. La robe lui allait à ravir, ça soulignait les courbes sensuelles de son corps et sa cascade de cheveux blonds, venait renforcer l'effet. Comparée à elle, Charlotte ressemblait à une fille banale, sans aucun attrait de séduction.

\- Alors? demanda Amanda.

\- Elle est ravissante sur toi, dit Charlotte avec un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

La jeune femme, repensait à toutes les fois où sa mère avait porter cette robe, dont sa remise des diplômes et ne pût empêcher les larmes de couler. Plus jamais, elle ne verrait sa mère porter cette robe, n'entendrait le son de sa voix, ne la ramènerai chez elle lorsqu'elle était saoule. Devant la détresse de Charlotte, Amanda la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je ne pensais pas que cela te ferait si mal de me voir dans cette robe, s'excusa-t-elle. Je peux la bouger si tu veux.

Amanda essuya les yeux de Charlotte, d'un geste léger du pouce. Une chance pour Charlotte, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne portait plus de maquillage et elle ne s'en inquiétait pas davantage.

\- Non garde là. Elle ne s'en formalisera pas, là où elle est.

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, dit son amie inquiète.

\- Non, je vais bien! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi!

Amanda n'était pas dupe.

Elle connaissait assez son amie pour savoir quand elle mentait, mais n'insisterait jamais, si Charlotte ne voulait pas en parler.

\- Vous devriez regarder les vêtements et choisir ce qui vous plaît les filles, dit sa grand-mère. Je pense qu'Elizabeth, n'aurait pas voulu que nous les jetions à la poubelle.

Amanda entraîna son amie dans la chambre, essayant certains vêtements, se moquant de l'apparence de l'une et l'autre.

Une heure d'essayage plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent chacune leur tas, vêtements, chaussures et les bijoux de sa mère avait a été répartis sur les deux tas, le reste avait été déposer dans un sac poubelle qui irait aux plus démunis. Le tas d'Amanda, était celui ou se trouvait les affaires les plus sexy que sa mère avait possédées, tandis que celui de Charlotte était plus variés.

\- Ça sent le laisser aller, ton tas, dit Amanda en analysant le tas de son amie.

Charlotte n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa remarque qu'elle entendit la voix de son grand-père résonner depuis le hall d'entrée situer deux étages plus bas.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Mallory! Que nous vaux le plaisir de votre visite.

Charlotte reconnus la voix grave du chef du MI6, lorsque celui-ci répondit à son grand-père. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Son cerveau avait enregistré sa voix, bien malgré elle. La posture droite du chef du MI6, était reconnaissable, même depuis le deuxième étage. Charlotte avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de changer, elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Amanda se glissa derrière elle, à ne pas feutrer.

\- Donc voilà à quoi ressemble, le chef du MI6 en vrai, c'est autre-chose que sur la photo dans le journal.

Charlotte sursauta et donna une légère tape sur le bras de son amie, comprenant l'insinuation secrète dans sa voix.

\- Veux-tu bien arrêter tes sous-entendus?

\- Ce n'est pas moi, qui dévore monsieur MI6 du regard, répondit-elle amuser. Mais je dois bien avouer qu'il est plutôt bel homme.

Charlotte regarda son amie d'un regard interloqué.

\- Mais ce n'est pas mon type d'homme, renchérit Amanda. Trop âgée!

\- Ton type d'homme, c'est le genre Ian, c'est ça! Tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête. Et je ne le dévore pas des yeux!

\- Non, juste un peu.

\- En tout cas, si j'avais une trentaine d'années en moins, je n'hésiterai pas, dit sa grand-mère dans un sourire.

\- De qui parlez-vous, madame Lieimin?

\- De ses deux apollons, ils ont chacun leurs charmes.

Charlotte continuait de fixer M, elle ne l'aurait pas qualifié d'Apollon, mais il avait ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait séduisant. Son grand-père, parlait avec lui, il affichait un air autoritaire et le sujet de conversation semblait des plus sérieux. C'est alors que M regarda dans leur direction. Il n'avait ni lever la tête, ni bouger d'un cil, il avait juste lever les yeux. Comme s'il savait qu'elles étaient là, à l'observer. Dans tous les romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait pu lire, cela se produisait toujours ainsi, avec une nuance, qu'ils tombaient sous le charme l'un de l'autre. Mais c'était la réalité, et rien ne se passait comme dans les romans. Voyant que M regardait ailleurs, son grand-père regarda dans leur direction et entraîna le chef du MI6 dans son sillage. Charlotte s'éloigna de la fenêtre, prit un sac-poubelle pour mettre ses nouvelles acquisitions dedans. Pourquoi, n'avait-elle pas prêté plus attention à cet homme la première fois? Elle se souvenait juste de la fatigue, la tristesse et aussi de sa colère. Mais certaines émotions étaient passé. Et maintenant? Elle commença à faire le pour et le contre, homme plus âgée qu'elle, surement marié, avec des enfants. Elle pouvait déjà laisser tomber. son cœur qui avait accéléré le rythme, se calma de lui-même face à cette constatation, fort probable.

\- Chérie, Charlotte, nous avons de la visite, annonça son grand-père depuis la pièce voisine.

Amanda éclata de rire.

\- Oui, Charlotte, ça sonne comme : devine qui est là? dit-elle entre deux rires.

\- Veux-tu bien te calmer? demanda Charlotte en rigolant à l'allusion cachée derrière sa phrase.

Charlotte quitta la chambre, Amanda sur ses talons. Dans le salon, sa grand-mère accueillait déjà M, dans un sourire chaleureux. Il restait droit, mais souriait légèrement. L'effet de contagion avait commencé chez lui, l'un des grands super-pouvoirs de sa grand-mère, donner le sourire même quand les situations sont graves. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, il garda pendant un instant ce sourire. Charlotte, ignora l'accélération des battements de son cœur, face à ce sourire.

\- Miss Lieimin, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Monsieur M, dit-elle doucement.

\- Mallory, dit-il d'une manière plus douce.

Elle lâcha la main de M, souriant comme une idiote pendant deux petites minutes. C'était donc son nom de famille?!

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles pour le rapatriement du corps de ma mère? demanda Charlotte (Amanda lui serra la main à son tour).

\- Voudriez-vous un rafraîchissement? demanda soudain sa grand-mère.

Charlotte, regarda sa grand-mère qui lui intimait de faire asseoir leur visiteur. M semblait un rien surprit.

\- Non merci je ne reste pas, dit-il calmement. Je suis venus vous annoncez que le rapatriement du corps d'Elizabeth Lieimin était en cours.

L'atmosphère devint plus pesante. L'annonce du rapatriement du corps de sa mère, avait fait tomber l'ambiance légère qui s'était installée durant ses derniers jours. La réalité, avait repris sa place, plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait été par le passé.

\- Oh, dit sa grand-mère dans un souffle

Son mari vint se placer auprès d'elle, la soutenant légèrement. Amanda avait fait pareille pour Charlotte, cette fois elle était soutenue.

\- Nous allons pouvoir faire les funérailles dès que possible, dit son grand-père. Vous y serez convié ainsi que les membres du MI6 qui connaissaient Elizabeth.

\- Ce sera un honneur de rendre un dernier hommage à votre fille, monsieur Lieimin.

\- Bien! Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, dit-il en entraînant sa femme dans la chambre.

Charlotte les regardait s'éloigner. La tristesse avait à nouveau gagné sa grand-mère, même elle la ressentait à nouveau. Elle s'éloigna d'Amanda et regarda le chef du MI6. Toujours cette posture droite, il avait mis les mains dans les poches de son pantalon classique noir.

\- Je m'excuse pour la tristesse que cela vous inflige, dit-il doucement.

\- C'est un mal nécessaire dans le processus de deuil, dit-elle doucement. Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre voiture. Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.

\- Non, ce sera tout, dit-il sérieux. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de...

\- Désolé d'insister, lui coupant ainsi la parole, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre voiture. Amanda, saurais-tu terminer les dernières caisses avec Ian, s'il te plaît?

Charlotte regarda son amie avec une insistance non dissimuler dans le regard. Et son amie comprit très vite le message cacher dans ses paroles.

\- Oui, bien sûr, plus vite cela sera fini et plus vite nous sortirons d'ici. Vient Ian, dit-elle en entraînant le jeune homme qui fusillait Mallory du regard.

Charlotte passa devant M, qui la suivit sans dire un mot. La voilà, qui se retrouvait seule avec lui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête? Elle sentit son cœur reprendre de plus belle, son cerveau lui ressassait le seul argument sur lequel elle pouvait se raccrocher. Elle s'arrêta un peu avant la porte d'entrée et se tourna vers lui. Il s'était arrêté à une bonne distance d'elle. Parfait, elle aurait les idées claires encore pendant un moment.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir forcé la main, dit-elle gênée. C'est que j'avais un peu peur qu'Ian ne vous moleste, après la manière dont vous avez annoncé le retour du corps de ma mère. Il n'est pas habitué au protocole en cours lorsqu'il s'agit de l'armée et du MI6.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, il est vrai que ce type de nouvelle, n'est pas évidente à annoncer, c'est un peu...

\- Comme marcher sur des œufs, termina-t-elle dans un demi-sourire. Et désolé de vous avoir coupé la parole, par deux fois déjà.

Un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage. Charlotte se sentait de plus en plus gênée et même son mantra commençait à perdre de son effet.

\- Je suppose que c'était la seule chose pour laquelle vous êtes venus, aujourd'hui.

\- Non, l'un des agents à vider le bureau de votre mère, afin de vous éviter le déplacement il ne s'agit que de trois caisses et comme personne ne répondait au téléphone, nous avons supposé que vous étiez parti vider son appartement.

Qu'ils lui disent plutôt, qu'il l'avait surement traqué avec les caméras de surveillance qu'il y avait dans Londres, mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas le pourquoi de sa présence. Charlotte se redressa, croisant les bras comme pour souligner qu'elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde à son histoire, il aurait pu envoyer un agent amener les affaires de sa mère et à la place il se déplaçait. Non, son histoire ne tenait pas la route.

\- Vous mentez, dit-elle.

\- Pardon? dit-il en reprenant un air autoritaire.

\- Vous mentez, répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi les amener vous-mêmes, alors qu'il aurait suffi d'envoyer un agent pour me les amener, soit me téléphoner pour que je vienne les chercher. Auriez-vous peur que je ne révèle les petits secrets du MI6? De toute manière, je n'en ai rien à faire. Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là, monsieur Mallory ou M?

\- Les agents ont autre chose à faire que rapporter les affaires des agents tomber à leurs familles, dit-il plus froidement. Votre grand-père m'a téléphoné, hier, pour me prévenir que vous seriez en train de vider l'appartement. Et ma secrétaire est bien trop occuper pour le moment, pour que je lui rajoute une charge supplémentaire. J'ai donc penser qu'il fallait que je vous amène les caisses avec les affaires de votre mère, moi-même.

\- Alors, allons-y! dit-elle en le laissant passer devant.

Il ouvrit la portière arrière de sa voiture de fonction. Il ne lui avait pas menti, trois caisses se trouvaient à l'arrière du véhicule. Elle entra en saisissant la caisse la plus éloignée et la mit sur la suivante et répéta le même exercice pour la dernière. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle perdit un peu l'équilibre, mais réussit à se rattraper sans l'aide de quiconque.

\- Voulez-vous un peu d'aide? demanda M, en la voyant en difficulté.

\- Non ça ira, ce ne sont pas trois caisses qui me font peur.

\- Et comment comptez-vous ouvrir la voiture de votre grand-père, avec les bras charger?

Charlotte se tourna.

Qu'avaient donc les hommes plus âgés avec les jeunes femmes comme elle. Pensait-il qu'elle était idiote à ce point? Elle déposa les caisses sur la route, sortit les clés de la poche arrière de son jeans et ouvrit la voiture, profitant ainsi de ranger les caisses sur le siège arrière, lui faisant comprendre, qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle était gentille mais sa patience avait ses limites.

\- Cela répond à votre question? demanda-t-elle sur un air de défis.

Fermant la portière et la voiture, elle s'avança vers lui, se tenant bien droite, s'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu avec elle, il risquait de s'en mordre les doigts. Il ne lui répondit pas et c'était mieux ainsi, elle n'avait plus besoin de sa phrase, la colère sourde qui brûlait au fond d'elle suffisait à la tenir debout. Droite et fière.

\- Je présume que nous nous reverrons à l'enterrement?! dit-elle toujours en le défiant.

\- Oui!

\- Merci pour vos informations, monsieurM, dit-elle en lui tendant sa main gauche et il la serra à son tour.

Sa poigne était ferme, il voulait lui réaffirmer son autorité, qu'il ne fallait certainement pas abuser de sa patiente. Tout ça elle le sentit, non seulement dans sa poigne mais aussi dans son regard. Elle n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais il avait des yeux bleus incroyables.

\- Au plaisir de vous revoir, miss Lieimin, dit-il d'un ton encore froid.

Il retira la main de la sienne. Elle l'observa monter dans sa voiture et démarrer. Son cœur avait repris son rythme endiablé dans sa poitrine. L'adrénaline retombait peu à peu la laissant complètement perdue. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle se tenait à quelques mètres du bord d'une falaise et que personne ne la rattraperait si elle tombait. Lorsque la voiture de M tourna à l'angle de la rue, elle remonta dans l'ancien appartement de sa mère, pour terminer le travail commencé.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour cher lecteur !_**

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Après des mois du syndrome de la page blanche et de la peur d'écrire la suite. Vu que ma vie à radicalement changer depuis le mois de juillet, je me suis mise en ménage et qu'il a été dur d'écrire une suite, ma peur de l'auteur qui ne trouve absolument pas son publique en a été aussi en partie la cause. C'est tellement dur, de réussir à faire connaître ses histoires ici comme sur Wattpad, que j'avais vraiment abandonner. Mais lorsque j'ai lu, certains messages et Review, j'ai décider de reprendre là où je m'était arrêter. Curieusement ce n'est pas aussi compliquer que je l'imaginais, vu que toute l'histoire était déjà bien dans ma tête et n'a absolument pas changer. Je suis ravie de reprendre cette histoire, qui sera publier une semaine sur deux pour me laisser le temps d'écrire la suite sans tracas. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre._

 _Je tenais à remercier, tous ceux qui on laisser une review sur l'histoire, **JJ** et **FanManga28** en espérant que la suite vous plaira. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, c'est agréable de voir les heures d'écriture récompenser. Merci pour tout._

 **Disclaimer :** _L'univers de cette fiction ne m'appartiens pas, seuls les OC m'appartiennent_

 **Rating :** _T_

* * *

 ** _Musique thème du chapitre :_**

 _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_  
 _You don't know how lovely you are_

 _Nobody said it was easy_  
 _It's such a shame for us to part_  
 _Nobody said it was easy_  
 _No one ever said it would be this hard_

Coldplay " The Scientist " (Corinne Bailey Rae vers.)

* * *

 **.**

 **4**

 **.**

S'il y avait bien une nuit où elle aurait eu besoin de repos c'était bien celle-là. Mais la veille des funérailles de sa mère, elle ne put trouver le sommeil, ce dernier lui échappant inexorablement, à chaque fois qu'elle s'en approchait. De manière mécanique, Charlotte s'habilla, sa robe noire cintrée soulignait la moindre de ses formes, au-dessus, elle mit sa veste tailleur noir et en dessous de la robe, des bas collants classiques. Trop de noir, n'aurait pas rendu hommage à la seule personne qui lui avait appris à manier les goûts et les couleurs en assortissant ses vêtements depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

La sonnette résonna à travers l'appartement, elle avait convenu avec Amanda de la rejoindre chez elle. Elle n'était pas prête à faire le chemin, jusqu'à l'église de Douvres seule, elle aurait surement craqué au milieu du chemin, sans pouvoir reprendre la route. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, son amie la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, que tu ailles à vivre sa, dit Amanda en lui caressant le dos.

\- Merci d'être là, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu y aller seule, dit Charlotte en s'éloignant de l'étreinte réconfortante de son amie.

\- Es-tu prête?

\- Non!

Charlotte laissa entrer Amanda, et s'éloigna pour finir de se préparer. Amanda, ferma la porte derrière elle. En regardant l'appartement de Charlotte, elle remarqua qu'aucun sac-poubelle et les cartons qui venaient de l'appartement de sa mère, que Charlotte avait choisie de garder pour elle, n'avaient été déballer.

\- Tu n'as pas encore défait les cartons qui viennent de chez ta mère? Demanda Amanda.

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de les vider, dit Charlotte depuis la salle de bain.

Amanda trouvait la réaction de Charlotte compréhensible, elle-même avait perdu sa mère alors qu'elle était en mission en Afghanistan pour l'armée anglaise. Elle en avait pleuré, avait été en colère contre elle. Amanda n'avait que dix-huit ans, lorsque cela c'est produit et par moments, la tristesse et la colère refaisait surface. Mais aujourd'hui, Charlotte avait besoin d'elle plus que quiconque en ce monde. Elle était décidée à faire passer cette épreuve à Charlotte du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Charlotte revint dans la pièce principale, Amanda observa son amie d'un œil bienveillant. Elle avait toujours aimé comment son amie s'habillait, lorsqu'elle était chez elle c'était plus relâcher en restant moderne. Lorsqu'elles allaient faire du shopping, elle restait chic sans être vulgaire et au travail, Charlotte était l'élégance incarner. Elle ne s'était jamais envié l'une et l'autre, elles se complétaient.

\- Maintenant, je suis prête, dit Charlotte qui venait de mettre ses escarpins.

\- Alors allons-y, dit Amanda en un demi-sourire.

 **.**

Sur le chemin vers Douvres, Charlotte regardait les paysages à travers la fenêtre, l'un des vœux de sa mère sur son testament allait être exaucé, être inhumée à son lieu de naissance. Rien n'aurait changé ce vœu, elle avait d'ailleurs énuméré plus d'une fois à voix haute devant Charlotte.

Arriver chez ses grands-parents, Charlotte prit quelques minutes à elle. Le moment de dire adieu à sa mère arrivait, elle espérait que ses nerfs ne la lâcheront pas et se posait la question de qui sera présente à son enterrement? Surement des agents du MI6, des amis et surement des connaissances. Non pas que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle, mais Charlotte aurait aimé découvrir un peu plus l'univers de sa mère de son vivant, plutôt que dans la mort.

\- Charlotte, je viens d'avoir les pompes funèbres au téléphone, le corbillard arrive, dit sa grand-mère avec mélancolie et douceur.

\- J'arrive! dit-elle en se levant.

Charlotte prit sa grand-mère dans ses bras, dans cette histoire, elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de la perte d'un être cher.

\- Tout se passera bien, dit sa grand-mère.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, dit Charlotte qui sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Non, personne ne devrait à avoir à enterrer ses parents. C'est dans l'ordre des choses que tu enterres ta mère.

\- Oui, mais aucun parent ne devrait à avoir enterré son enfant.

\- De sage parole, dit sa grand-mère.

Charlotte rit légèrement. Elle essuya ensuite ses larmes et accompagner de sa grand-mère, elle descendit rejoindre Amanda et son grand-père qui parlait avec Arnold Newman, son fils, Ian Newman était particulièrement pris par Amanda.

\- Nous sommes prêts! dit sa grand-mère.

Ian fixa son regard sur Charlotte, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise.

 **.**

La cérémonie religieuse, durait bien trop longtemps à son goût. Une seule chose la rassurait, Ian et sa famille se trouvaient dans la ranger d'à côté. Au moins, elle ne subirait pas ses regards insistants. Derrière sa famille, se trouvaient en revanche les agents du MI6, et M en personne se trouvait derrière elle. Il avait quand même fallu que sa tombe sur elle. Un manque de chance peut-être. Heureusement qu'Amanda était resté à ses côtés.

\- Je vais demander à la fille de la défunte, de prendre la parole, dit la curée.

Charlotte se sentit légèrement bousculer, elle était partie trop longtemps dans ses pensées pour prêtée attention au curé et à ce qu'il avait dit.

\- C'est à toi, murmura son amie.

Charlotte se leva, la tension et la nervosité prirent place en elle. Elle s'efforçait de respirer.

Respire...expire...

Devant le pupitre, toute son ancienne peur lui revint en mémoire. Elle se trouvant devant une foule de gens, dont certains ne la connaissaient absolument pas.

Respire...expire...

Les mains moites et la gorge sèche, elle sortit la feuille pleine de rature qu'elle avait écrite.

\- Elizabeth Lieimin était ma mère, commença Charlotte. Vous l'aurez surement compris.

Quelques rires furent émis par l'assistance. Elle fut ravie de voir certains agents sourire dont M. Son grand-père et sa grand-mère la regardèrent avec amusement et tendresse.

\- Je suis parfois un peu bizarre, mais je suppose que ce côté me vient d'elle, car elle aussi était parfois bizarre, lunatique, tendre, une bonne vivante, une romantique dans l'âme et surtout déterminer dans tous les choix qu'elle faisait. Je ne sais pas si je la représente bien, dans vos souvenirs. Mais dans les miens, elle est la mère souvent absente mais qui une fois présente, vos donnes tout son amour. Je me souviens l'année de mes huit ans, elle est revenue d'une mission et m'a emmené en balade en Écosse. Elle disait que les voyages forgent la jeunesse. Et elle a raison, de tous ses voyages, j'en ai profité pour apprendre d'autres histoires, de connaître d'autres cultures, ...

Elle regarda le cercueil, recouvert du drapeau aux couleurs du Royaume-Uni. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- J'en aurai tellement des histoires à vous raconter sur elle. Je me souviens de la dernière fois que je lui ai parler. C'était la veille de son décès... elle me disait à quel point, elle se réjouissait de retourner au pays. Qu'une fois revenue, nous irions toutes les deux nous reposer dans les Caraïbes. Finalement... nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de le faire. Elle me manquera... et je vous demanderai une dernière fois de vous représenter Elizabeth Lieimin, comme un agent du MI6, une fille qui rêvait d'aventure et une mère aimante. Merci!

Le curé reprit sa place, lorsque Charlotte quitta le pupitre, pour reprendre la cérémonie.

 **.**

Devant la tombe où sa mère allait reposer, des agents du MI6, repliait le drapeau à la manière des militaires. Charlotte devait se retenir de pleurer, c'était le moment qu'elle avait craint le plus durant toute la cérémonie. Le drapeau plié sous la forme d'un triangle fut remis au chef du MI6, qui l'amena devant Charlotte. Elle n'osa pas le regarder, son regard focaliser sur le drapeau de l'Union Jack , qu'elle prit doucement, le mettant contre elle en laissant échapper les dernières larmes.

\- Vous avez toutes mes condoléances, dit M de manière formelle.

\- Merci, dit-elle.

Ses grands-parents et elle-même, virent passer un nombre de personnes incroyables, certains expliquaient qu'ils avaient connu Elizabeth, comme collègue, amie ou juste copine de classe.

\- C'était un très beau discours, dit un homme d'un certain âge. Vous avez dépeint votre mère à la perfection, moi-même je l'ai connus, nous avons eu une relation ensemble.

\- Excusez-moi, dit Charlotte perdue, vous dîtes que vous avez eu une relation avec ma mère.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, dit-il plus froidement. Toutes mes condoléances!

Charlotte avait la vague impression, qu'elle le connaissait. Mais avant d'en savoir davantage il avait disparu.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, miss Lieimin, dit un autre homme. J'étais en mission avec votre mère le jour de son décès.

\- Et vous êtes?

\- Bond... James Bond...

Un certain déclic se fit dans sa tête, combien de fois sa mère n'avait pas parler de lui.

\- Elle me parlait souvent de vous, dit-elle.

\- En bien j'espère? Enfin, si vous avez un souci, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, je serais d'ailleurs ravi de mettre la main sur celui qui a fait sa.

\- Merci, dit Charlotte.

James Bond lui tendit sa carte, Charlotte la prit doucement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlotte resta un moment seule devant le cercueil de sa mère que des ouvriers du cimetière faisaient descendre doucement au fond de la fosse. Amanda, mit le premier tas de terre, puis ce fut au tour de sa grand-mère et de son grand-père qui s'éloignèrent tous les trois, laissant Charlotte seule avec son petit tas de terre dans ses mains. Une silhouette s'abaissa, ramassa un peu de terre et le jeta sur le cercueil et il vint se placer au côté de Charlotte.

\- Vous avez du mal à lui dira au revoir, dit M

\- Ce n'est pas un au revoir, c'est un adieu, dit Charlotte.

\- Si justement ce n'est qu'un " au revoir", car il est dit qu'un jour nous les retrouverons de l'autre côté.

\- Vous semblez vous y connaître, dit Charlotte sèchement.

\- J'ai enterré tellement d'agent que je ne les compte plus.

\- Cela en fait une de plus.

\- Oui et j'aurai préféré ne pas y...

Quelque chose heurta l'arbre à côté de Charlotte à plusieurs reprises. M se mit devant la jeune femme, et ils s'accroupirent. Tout se passa tellement vite après... son grand-père arriva près d'elle aux côtés de sa grand-mère, Bond s'était mis devant son chef, une arme à la main. Et M'avait sorti son arme, aboyant ses ordres pour déterminer d'où étaient venus les coups de feu. Les agents du MI6 se déployèrent et la police ne tarda pas à arriver sur place pour sécuriser la zone.

\- Bond resté près de la famille Lieimin! ordonna M

\- À vos ordres!

Charlotte avait été viser, celui qui avait tué sa mère pensait qu'elle devait en savoir plus que nécessaire et avait décidé de la tuer. Mais pourquoi, Charlotte ne savait rien de plus de ce que le MI6, lui avait confié. Il n'avait jamais parlé de la mission dans laquelle sa mère était morte. Non, il devait y avoir quelques choses.

Mallory revint vers Bond et la famille, son portable à la main.

\- Moneypenny, aller dans le quartier technologique et dit à Q de vérifier tous les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Bien, merci!

\- C'était délibérer? Vous aviez raison, monsieur.

\- J'aurais préféré avoir tort.

\- Monsieur M... commença son grand-père.

\- Nous allons en discuter chez vous, des agents seront postés à plusieurs mètres de la maison. Ici, ce n'est plus très sûr, dit M coupant net la phrase de son grand-père.

Un agent conduisit ses grands-parents et Amanda vers leur voiture. Charlotte restait sur place, sa motte de terre en main, Bond et M l'observaient. Elle se rapprocha une dernière fois de la tombe de sa mère. La vue du cercueil ne lui faisait plus rien, sa mère avait surement mis toute la famille en danger, et il devait surement avoir des indices dans les caisses qu'elle avait reprises. Connaissant sa mère, elle avait surement dû cacher ses informations sur des documents que d'autres personnes auraient jugés sans importance, mais pas pour elle. Ni surement pour Charlotte, et elle n'était bien déterminée à découvrir pourquoi celui qui avait tué sa mère avait décidé de la tuer, elle aussi.

\- Au revoir, maman!

Charlotte tandis son bras au-dessus de la fosse, laissa tomber sa motte de terre sur le cercueil et se jura de retrouver celui qui avait assassiné sa mère et tenté de l'assassiner.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour cher lecteur !_**

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Voici le chapitre 5, j'espère que cela n'a pas été trop long d'attendre deux semaines pour la suite de l'histoire. Je ne vais pas faire du fan service, mais sa risque d'être un peu le cas dans ce chapitre. Ou alors c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours, enfin soit. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et un peu plus léger, mais la suite va encore vous réserver des surprises, que pensez-vous qu'ils va se passer ensuite?_

 _Je tenais à remiercier **Aurore-du-Matin** et **jjlecter90** , vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. Merci de votre soutiens et de suivre cette histoire._

 **Disclaimer :** _L'univers de cette fiction ne m'appartiens pas, seuls les OC m'appartiennent_

 **Rating :** _T_

* * *

 ** _Musique thème du chapitre :_**

 _Sometimes everything feels so far away._

 _And no matter what happens I will stay_

 _With you, waiting for another day._

 _Take my hand and you will be okay._

CMA ft Wonder " Far Away"

* * *

 **.**

 **5**

 **.**

M s'était rendus chez les Lieimin, il avait décidé de faire le point avec la famille. Entre les coups de téléphone au MI6 et les futures mesures de sécurité à prendre, cette affaire commençait à devenir pesante.

\- Charlotte va-t-elle faire partie d'une mesure de sécurité? demanda Amanda

\- Oui, je le crains, si on considère cette tentative comme tel, Il y aura des mesures préventives, dit M.

\- De quelle mesure, parlez-vous? demanda Charlotte.

\- Dans un premier temps, sécurisé votre appartement et protégé votre famille, il n'y avait surement pas que vous qui étiez visée, dit M. C'est ce que je crois.

\- Oui, mais quelles seront les conséquences? demanda Amanda.

\- Un agent sera posté en bas de l'immeuble de manière invisible, s'il y a encore une tentative contre vous, il sera arrêté.

\- Et s'il vous échappe? demanda Charlotte.

\- Les mesures de sécurité, seront augmenté, un agent devant la porte de l'immeuble, un autre devant votre appartement, mais à partir de ce moment, votre amie Amanda ne pourra plus venir vous voir, votre vie va changer radicalement, si vous sortez, un agent vous suivra, Vous ne pourrez plus avoir de visite, jusqu'à ce que l'on détermine qui vous en veut. Et si, nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque, vous serez mise en résidence sécuriser, jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête.

\- Cela signifierait que je serais coupé entièrement du monde, dit Charlotte qui sentait la colère monter.

\- Pas entièrement, pour le premier cas, vous pourrez continuer votre travail de bibliothécaire, et mener vos activités habituelles sans que vous ne remarquiez notre présence. Mais nous serons peut-être obligés de le faire s'il retente quoi que ce soit.

\- Prions pour que cela n'arrive pas, dit le grand-père de Charlotte.

M approuva d'un signe de tête, ils finiront par attraper celui qui avait attenté à la vie de la famille Lieimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Après l'enterrement de sa mère, Charlotte décida de vider les cartons qu'elle avait ramené de l'ancien appartement où avait vécu sa mère. Elle les avait déposé dans un coin en espérant de ne pas devoir les déballer. Mais suite à ce qu'il lui était arrivé moins d'une semaine plus tôt, Charlotte avait décidé de jeter un coup d'œil dans les cartons après le travail. Tous les matins, elle sentait la présence invisible d'un agent du MI6 qui veillait sur elle, et comme tous les matins Amanda venait la chercher. Pour elle, la vie avait repris son cours, seul point noir dans l'histoire, Ian, tous les jours se derniers lui téléphonait pour savoir comment elle se portait et tous les jours, elle lui répondait que tout allait bien, mais ce dernier ne se contentait apparemment pas de cette réponse.

Sur le trajet du retour, Charlotte et Amanda prirent le métro.

\- Est-ce que tu désires venir manger chez moi, ce soir? demanda Charlotte.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, dit Amanda en souriant.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette?

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout!

\- Tant que maintenant, tout va bien!

\- Tu t'en es remise?

\- Remise de l'enterrement de ma mère, pas tout à fait, mais je sais qu'elle aurait voulu que j'avance, alors j'avance, dit Charlotte d'un air fier.

\- Ça c'est bien la Charlotte que je connais, dit Amanda en rigolant. Avoue, il y a autre chose?

\- Tu me connais vraiment bien, dit Charlotte en rigolant.

Elles sortirent à Hyde Park, c'était une très belle journée de début février et elle trouvait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Elles s'enfoncèrent dans le parc, sans un mot, Charlotte profitait du soleil pour se ressourcer un maximum. Son esprit allait d'une pensée à l'autre, à l'enterrement de sa mère, à sa promesse au-dessus de la tombe et à M, la manière dont il s'était mis devant elle pour la protéger. Au fond d'elle, c'était une romantique dans l'âme et ne voulait imaginer quoi que ce soit à son sujet même si elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

\- Ton silence m'inquiète, dit Amanda, penserais-tu encore à M?

Charlotte sortit de ses pensées.

\- Non!

\- Il était trop rapide se non... Je suppose que la romantique Charlotte est de retour, on devrait peut-être l'inviter ce soir?

\- Tu es folle, le chef du MI6 chez moi, c'est pour me faire brûler le rôtis.

Amanda rit de bon cœur. Charlotte avait toujours été nerveuse lorsqu'elle cuisinait pour quelqu'un.

\- Et l'agent qui l'accompagnait, ce Bond?

\- L'agent James Bond, j'ai sa carte, si tu la veux, dit Charlotte en sortant sa carte de sa poche.

Amanda attrapa la carte et sortit son portable de son sac, elle composa ensuite le numéro sur la carte et tendit son téléphone à Charlotte.

\- Je t'en prie, dit Amanda en souriant.

Charlotte prit le smartphone en levant les yeux au ciel. Un premier bip, puis un second retentit dans le combiner et au troisième bip quelqu'un décrocha.

\- James Bond à l'appareil, dit la voix masculine.

\- Oui, bonjour monsieur Bond, c'est Charlotte Lieimin à l'appareil, dit Charlotte soudainement stresser.

\- Miss Lieimin, dit Bond sur un ton plus fort, que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- Eh bien, voilà mon amie Amanda et moi-même, nous nous demandions si cela vous dirait de venir manger chez moi ce soir, évidemment vous pouvez amener quelqu'un, si vous le désirez.

\- Ce soir..., dit-il en réfléchissant, je n'ai rien de prévu, ce sera avec joie miss Lieimin, je suppose qu'il doit y avoir autre chose que vous ne dîtes pas au téléphone.

\- Ma mère avait raison, vous savez raisonner quand il le faut, dit Charlotte en riant.

\- Donc il y a bien autre chose.

\- Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées, comme je vous l'ai dit, vous pouvez amener quelqu'un avec vous.

\- Savez-vous que vous êtes sur le haut-parleur et que mon chef est avec moi, se sera avec plaisir qu'il viendrait aussi.

Amanda vit le visage de Charlotte se décomposer.

\- Bien, nous vous dirons à ce soir vers vingt heures, dit Charlotte en reprenant une certaine contenance.

\- Entendu, miss Lieimin, dit Bond au téléphone. À ce soir.

\- À ce soir, monsieur Bond, dit Charlotte avec le plus grand sérieux.

Bond raccrocha.

Amanda qui avait observé son amie, souriait tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Au vu de ta tête, ce cher M, sera présent n'est-ce pas? demanda Amanda curieuse.

\- Apparemment oui, dit Charlotte. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de préciser mon adresse...

\- Je suis sure, qu'ils l'ont surement dans leur base de données.

 **.**

Q, Mr Tanner, Moneypenny et M, observaient Bond, qui venait de raccrocher.

\- Nous sommes invités, dit Bond nonchalamment à son supérieur.

\- Il a fallu que vous me mettiez dans cette histoire, dit M d'une voix autoritaire.

\- C'est vous qui vouliez garder un œil sur la jeune Lieimin, dit Bond. Je vous offre l'occasion de découvrir, le pourquoi elle a été visée par cet homme dont nous ne possédons aucune information.

M resta interdit devant son bureau, l'agent double zéro sept, était quant à lui, très à l'aise dans son fauteuil. Tanner, dans un coin avec Moneypenny, n'attendait qu'un mot de leur supérieur. Q quant à lui s'était mis à taper frénétiquement sur les touches du clavier de son ordinateur portable. À bien y réfléchir, peut-être que quelques choses leur avaient échappé lors de la fouille de l'appartement d'Elizabeth. Ils avaient récupéré quelques dossiers sur de précédentes enquêtes, mais rien qui n'aurait pu justifier son meurtre.

\- Q..., commença Bond

\- Je suis déjà en train de rechercher l'adresse, dit Q très professionnel. D'ailleurs, je l'ai actuellement en visuel.

\- Elle ne doit pas se sentir surveillé du tout, dit miss Moneypenny.

\- Tout le monde au secteur informatique et technologique, nous allons faire le point avec l'agent qui surveille actuellement miss Lieimin, ordonna M.

\- À vos ordres! dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils descendirent au secteur informatique et technologique, au passage de M, tous les informaticiens se levèrent dans un salut protocolaire. Q rebrancha son Pc et les écrans affichèrent l'image de la jeune Lieimin et de son amie. Les deux jeunes femmes venaient de rentrer dans un magasin d'alimentation.

\- Voulez-vous que je pirate les caméras du magasin, monsieur? demanda Q.

\- Non, laissez-les, dit M, mettez-moi en contact avec l'agent Marcx.

\- Bien, monsieur!

Q regarda l'un de ses collègues, qui était justement en liaison avec l'agent et se dernier lui transféra l'agent sur le point de contrôle principal. Tout en cherchant la liaison visuelle avec l'agent via les caméras de sécurité de la capitale.

\- Ça y est, vous n'êtes en liaison avec lui monsieur, dit Q.

\- Agent Marcx au rapport, monsieur, dit un homme.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire pour le moment sur la jeune Lieimin? ordonna M

\- Elle quitte de chez elle vers huit heures, son amie vient la chercher tous les matins pour aller au travail en prenant le métro. Elle arrive à la British Library vers huit heures et quart, au niveau de son travail rien d'anormal monsieur. Elle prend sa pause-déjeuner dans le quartier toujours avec son amie, apparemment elles travaillent ensembles. Et le retour se fait dans les mêmes circonstances.

\- Rien d'anormale? ne demanda M.

\- Non, rien à signaler pour le moment, dit l'agent.

\- Pas de mouvement suspect?

\- Rien monsieur!

\- Il doit savoir, que nous gardons un œil sur elle, dit L'agent double zéro sept.

\- C'est une possibilité, il doit aussi l'observer sans qu'on l'ait remarqué, dit M

\- Elles sortent du magasin, monsieur, dit Q qui regardait les écrans.

\- Continuez à suivre miss Lieimin et ne vous étonnez pas si ce soir, vous nous voyez dans le quartier, dit M.

\- À vos ordres!

La liaison se coupa et Q repassa l'agent à son collègue.

\- Q, Mr Tanner, suivez miss Lieimin et son amie et prévenez-moi si quelque chose d'étrange se passe, ordonna M.

\- À vos ordres! dit Q qui se remit à taper frénétiquement les touches de son clavier.

\- Bond, quartier libre jusqu'à ce soir vingt heures. Je viendrais vous chercher à votre appartement ce soir.

\- Bien, monsieur!

M retourna à son bureau, ce revirement de situation ne ressemblait en rien à tout ce qu'il avait connu. Pourquoi, et si soudainement, la jeune Lieimin avait invité Bond pour un repas en lui demandant de prendre quelqu'un avec lui. Il devait y avoir autre-chose qu'un simple remerciement de sa part. Lorsqu'il fut assis à son bureau, il enclencha son PC et remit le dossier de la jeune Lieimin devant lui. Si elle avait découvert quelque chose, il le découvrirait ce soir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Charlotte avait réquisitionné Amanda, pour déballer les cartons de sa mère. Elles commencèrent par les sacs-poubelles, fouillant dans les poches des jeans ou des sweats qui avaient appartenu à sa mère. Mais elles ne trouvèrent aucune clé USB, qui aurait pu cacher d'éventuelles informations sur la personne qui avait tenté de l'assassiner. Elles rangèrent les vêtements dans sa penderie et ensuite retournèrent dans le salon pour vider la première caisse sur les cinq qu'elle avait ramené.

\- Il faut fouiller partout, dans les livres, dans les pots, dans toutes les choses que j'ai ramenées, dit Charlotte.

Amanda, l'observa pendant un moment, puis fouilla avec elle.

La première caisse, vider, elles n'avaient rien trouver qui aurait pu prouver que Charlotte avait raison. Elles commencèrent à fouiller dans la deuxième caisse.

\- Tu ne penses pas que le MI6 en fouillant l'appartement n'aurait rien trouvé, dit Amanda.

\- Connaissant ma mère, elle l'a surement caché quelque part, dit Charlotte.

\- Vu l'heure avancée, si j'étais toi, je commencerais à préparer le dîner de ce soir.

\- Pourquoi, quelle heure est-il?

\- Dix-neuf heures trente, dit Amanda en soupirant.

\- J'avais complètement oublié, dit Charlotte qui sentait la panique monter en elle. Et l'appartement n'est même pas en ordre.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ils penseront que tu viens d'emménager, dit Amanda en souriant.

\- Très drôle!

\- Va préparer le rôtis, je vais me préparer et ensuite, tu iras te préparer et pendant ce temps-là, je ferais un peu de rangement.

\- Merci tu es un amour.

\- Je sais!

Charlotte, laissa les affaires à terre et commença à préparer le repas de ce soir, heureusement qu'elle avait pris des petits amuse-bouche comme apéritif. Les rôtis sur la plaque du dessous avec les pommes de terre et une sauce que seule sa grand-mère avait le secret. Elle prépara les amuse-bouche sur la plaque du dessus, et mis tout dans le four, en si peu de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf. Amanda, avait pris une robe fourreau rouge moulante qui épousait parfaitement ses formes, dans la penderie de Charlotte.

\- Où as-tu trouver cette robe? demanda Charlotte

\- Dans ta penderie, mademoiselle, tu as de si jolie robe et tu ne les met jamais, dit Amanda boudeuse. Va t'habiller, je vais faire le reste.

\- Il me reste combien de temps?

\- Cinq minutes.

\- Je ne serais jamais prête... désespéra-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ils attendront un peu, dit Amanda dans un sourire taquin. A propos je t'ai préparer une robe sur ton lit et tu as intérêt à la porter.

\- Ils vont finir par croire que c'est un rendez-vous galant, dit Charlotte amusée par la situation.

\- Même si ce n'est pas le cas, il est temps que tu te décoinces et peut-être que ce cher M voudra peut-être bien se décoincer lui aussi ce soir, dit Amanda plus taquine que jamais.

\- Tu exagères, dit Charlotte en riant.

\- Va te préparer!

\- A vos ordres, maman, dit Charlotte avec une pointe d'humour.

Charlotte se dirigea vers sa chambre pour voir la robe qu'Amanda lui avait préparer, et ne fut pas en reste, une robe noir de soie et de dentelle l'attendait sur son lit, elle lui arriverait un peu au dessus des genoux mais, Charlotte voyait ou Amanda voulait en venir. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et commença à se préparer.

 **.**

M attendait Bond en bas de chez lui, l'agent mettait un certain temps à descendre les marches de son immeuble.

\- Désoler monsieur, dit Bond en pénétrant dans la voiture.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il, allons-y!

Sur le trajet, M'enclencha une conversation téléphonique, avec le secteur informatique et technologique.

\- Q vous m'entendez!

\- Oui, monsieur!

\- Bien! Avez-vous du nouveau par l'agent Marcx?

\- Rien de concret, il n'y a eu aucun mouvement suspect depuis le début de la surveillance.

\- Bien! Tenez-moi informer par message, s'il y a du nouveau!

\- À vos ordres, monsieur!

\- Charmant, dit Bond.

M se tut. Mais James n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là.

\- Vous avez une famille, monsieur? demanda Bond.

\- Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas, trancha M.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de Madeleine Swan? demanda Bond sans se laisser démonter.

\- Je pensais que se serait avec elle, que vous seriez allé à ce dîner, dit M maussade.

\- Eh bien, non, dit Bond. Elle m'a quitté quelques mois après l'affaire.

\- Je pensais que c'était quelques choses de sérieux?

\- Non, elle a préféré retourner en Suisse.

\- Regrettable.

\- Et vous?

\- Non, je ne suis pas marié, dit M. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps pour tout cela.

\- C'est un tort!

\- Nous arrivons, dit M pour clore la discussion.

\- Est-ce que ce soir je peux vous appeler par votre prénom, monsieur?

\- Nous verrons comment cette soirée tourne, dit M.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, fermèrent les portières et firent un signe à l'agent en poste quelques mètres plus loin. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble et sonnèrent au parlophone au nom de Lieimin.

\- Oui! dit une voix qui n'était pas celle de la jeune femme.

\- Nous sommes bien chez miss Lieimin? demanda M

\- Oui, désolé monsieur M, je vous ouvre Charlotte finit de se préparer.

\- Merci!

Une sonnerie retentit, Bond ouvrit la porte et la tenait jusqu'à ce que M passe avant d'entrer lui-même. Bond, envoya un message, il marqua un léger temps de pause.

\- Au troisième étage, dit Bond.

Ils montèrent les marches dans un silence de plomb, M n'avait aucunement envie de parler, tous ses sens étaient en alertes, Bond semblait tout à fait à l'aise, comme à son habitude. Devant la porte, ils firent une légère pause et Bond toqua à la porte. Ce ne fut pas la jeune Lieimin qui ouvrit la porte, mais son amie.

\- Amanda, c'est cela? demanda Bond.

\- Oui, monsieur Bond, dit Amanda en souriant. Monsieur M, entré je vous en prie. Charlotte fini de s'apprêter, elle sera bientôt avec nous.

Les deux hommes du MI6, pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. M observa un rien le salon sur la droite près de la fenêtre côté rue, la cuisine se situait de l'autre côté et en face de lui, il y avait un couloir qui devait mener à la salle de bain et la chambre à coucher. Il remarqua deux caisses défaites, du côté salon avec leurs contenus à côté des caisses.

\- Charmant, très cosy, dit Bond. Elle vient d'emménager?

\- Non, dit Amanda en souriant. Ce sont les caisses qu'elle a ramenées de chez sa mère, les affaires qu'elle souhaitait garder.

\- Ah! dit Bond qui se rapprochait de la fenêtre du salon.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, messieurs, dit Amanda intimidé par les deux agents du MI6.

\- Nous n'allons pas refuser une si gentille invitation, dit Bond.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose? demanda Amanda. Charlotte a toute sorte d'alcool dans l'une de ses armoires dans la cuisine.

\- Un Whisky pur malt pour moi, si elle a, dit Bond.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a, dit Amanda en souriant davantage. Et vos monsieur M?

\- La même chose, dit M.

\- Et deux Whisky pur malt, pour moi ce sera un Gin Tonic, dit Amanda en reprenant confiance en elle. Et pour toi Charlotte?

\- De quoi? Cria Charlotte depuis l'une des pièces.

\- Que veux-tu boires?

\- Tu saurais me mettre un Scotch, je vais en avoir besoin, cria Charlotte.

Les deux agents, se regardèrent étonner. Amanda s'affaira derrière le plan de travail de la cuisine. Bond observa l'appartement, il était moderne, par apport au-devant qui était dans le pur style britannique. En face d'eux, la télévision suspendue au mur, semblait flotter au milieu d'une immense bibliothèque qui longeait une partie du mur. Amanda revint avec les verres, et les deux agents la remercièrent. M observa longuement Amanda, c'était le genre de personne à vouloir attirer à tout prix l'attention de la gent masculine, mais restait simple pour une jeune femme. Elle regardait le coin où se trouvait la fenêtre.

\- Pourquoi regardez-vous la fenêtre ainsi? demanda Bond curieux.

\- C'est là où se met Charlotte lorsqu'elle lit, dit Amanda en les regardant. Elle s'assied sur le renfoncement et lit, mais elle ne l'a plus fait depuis le décès de sa mère. Très souvent quand je passais dans le coin, je savais dire qu'elle était là, en la voyant lire à sa fenêtre.

\- Ce genre de chose fini, toujours par revenir, laissez-lui le temps, dit M.

\- Le temps de faire complètement son deuil, dit Amanda.

 **.**

Charlotte, les entendait parler, mais n'aurait su dire le contenu de leur conversation. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux auburn glisser librement le long de son dos en de jolies boucles. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans sa robe, mais elle ferait un effort pour cette fois, elle voulait au moins faire plaisir à Amanda. Curieusement la robe, sur elle était sobre, tout à fait son genre.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de la chambre. Arrivés dans son salon, les deux hommes se levèrent respectueusement, elle sera la main, de l'agent Bond, ensuite celle du chef du MI6, lorsqu'elle toucha la main de ce dernier, tout son être se détendit d'un seul coup. Rien à voir avec la nervosité qu'elle ressentait quand Ian était dans le secteur. Amanda lui tendit son verre, elle but une première gorgée.

\- Vous avez un très joli appartement, miss Lieimin, dit Bond.

\- Merci, monsieur Bond, dit Charlotte le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Appelez-moi, James, dit Bond sur un ton séducteur que Charlotte ne prêta guère attention.

\- Dans ce cas, vous et monsieur M, pouvez m'appeler Charlotte, ce sera plus convivial, dit Charlotte avec calme.

\- Et vos monsieur M, quel est votre nom en réalité? demanda Amanda. Je me vois mal vous appeler M, toute la soirée.

\- C'est Gareth Mallory, dit M.

\- Gareth, c'est un ancien prénom, qu'on entend presque plus, dit Charlotte en reprenant une gorgé de son verre.

\- Oui, c'est rare maintenant qu'un parent appelle son enfant ainsi, dit Mallory en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Soudainement gênée, Charlotte se leva pour observer la cuisson du rôti, son regard l'avait perturbé, pourquoi devait-elle se noyer dans son regard.

 **.**

Au fil de la soirée, les conversations, durant l'apéro se déroulèrent dans la plus grande sérénité, les rires et les anecdotes dans leurs travaux respectifs. Charlotte, se sentait de plus en plus en confiance, au fil des heures.

Après le dîner, un léger silence se fit.

\- C'était délicieux, dit Bond, on aurait dit le même que votre mère.

\- Parce que c'est justement sa recette, dit Charlotte en rigolant, elle me l'a apprise au début où j'ai emménagé ici.

\- Et pourquoi, n'y a-t-il pas d'homme dans ce doux logis, c'est un véritable crime, dit Bond.

Mallory, regarda son agent d'un œil réprobateur, il était vrai que depuis le début de la soirée, ils avaient tous raconté énormément d'anecdotes sur la mère de Charlotte. Mais rien concernant leur vie respectives.

\- Charlotte, ne l'a pas encore trouvé, dit Amanda, c'est une romantique dans l'âme.

\- C'est dommage, dit Mallory. Vous ne sortez pas?

\- Si très souvent, avec Amanda, dit Charlotte. Mais voyez-vous mon amie ici présente, adore batifoler ce qui est, parfois beaucoup le cas avec les hommes que l'on rencontre en soirée mais pas pour moi.

\- C'est une fille, très sérieuse, dit Amanda dans un sourire moqueur.

\- Et le garçon qui était à l'enterrement et qui vidait l'appartement de votre mère avec l'aide de votre grand-père? demanda Mallory.

\- Ian, dit Charlotte, le type d'homme que je ne peux absolument pas supporter. On se connait depuis enfants et déjà à cette époque, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le supporter, alors maintenant... c'est encore pire.

\- Et pourquoi? demanda Bond.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de ce que t'as dit ton grand-père? demanda Amanda.

\- Si, dit Charlotte.

\- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Bond. Je deviens curieux.

Amanda encouragea Charlotte.

\- Eh bien, après votre départ, mon grand-père voulait que je reste quelque temps chez eux, dit Charlotte.

\- Logique, dit Bond. Surement pour garder un œil sur vous.

\- Oui, dit Charlotte. Je n'ai passé que deux nuits chez eux et le lendemain vers début d'après-midi, Ian est venue me voir pour savoir si tout allait bien. Jusque-là, je n'ai trouvé rien d'anormal, mais ce dernier à insister davantage sur le fait qu'il me faudrait un homme chez moi, après ce qu'il c'était passer à l'enterrement. Je lui ai répondu, que ce n'était pas dans l'ordre de mes priorités pour l'instant et là il a commencé à devenir agressif. Mon grand-père la surprit à essayer de ... et la mit à la porte et de ne plus venir chez eux.

\- Il a tenté de faire quoi? demanda Mallory.

\- Il a tenté de violer Charlotte, dit Amanda en prenant la main de son amie.

Charlotte, ne savait plus où se mettre après un tel aveu. À l'intérieur de lui, Mallory sentit bouillir une certaine rage, il connaissait à peine Charlotte, mais ce qu'il en connaissait ne m'héritait certainement pas ce genre de chose. Il espérait ne jamais avoir à revoir le dénommé Ian, il risquerait d'utiliser les poings. Et ensuite, il se mit à résonner plus calmement, après la soirée, il demanderai à Q de faire une recherche sur le dénommé Ian, une telle personne devait déjà avoir un casier judiciaire.

\- Vous avez porté plainte? demanda Mallory.

\- Oui, une enquête est en cours, dit Charlotte.

Charlotte sentit une étrange chaleur lui lacérer l'estomac au contact du regard du chef du MI6 sur elle. Mais que lui arrivait-elle?

À vingt-trois heures, les deux hommes prirent congé des deux jeunes femmes.

\- J'ai réellement passé une bonne soirée, dit Bond. J'espère que vous comptez remettre cela bientôt.

\- Nous verrons si je suis encore en vie d'ici-là, dit Charlotte avec humeur.

Bond ria et sorti après avoir salué Amanda et Charlotte. Mallory, serra la main d'Amanda et un pas plus tard serra la main de Charlotte, qui sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir.

\- Eh bien, Charlotte, passer une bonne fin de soirée, dit Mallory toujours aussi droite.

\- Merci, également Gareth, dit Charlotte en souriant.

\- Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, voici ma carte, dit Mallory dans un sourire à peine imperceptible en tendant sa carte. Une information, qui pourrait nous aider à avancer ou si vous avez des ennuis, n'hésitez pas.

\- Merci, dit Charlotte en prenant sa carte. Si j'ai quoi que ce soit, je vous contacterai. Et merci, de m'avoir sauvé la vie le jour de l'enterrement.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir! Bonne soirée, dit Mallory en sortant.

\- Bonne soirée! dit Charlotte en refermant la porte.

Charlotte colla doucement le dos contre la porte, heureuse que la soirée se soit passé pour le mieux.

\- Tu craques pour Gareth, dit Amanda en l'ennuyant.

\- Mais serais-tu folle, dit Charlotte plus amusé qu'ennuyé.

\- Et lui aussi il a l'air de craquer pour toi.

\- Toi tu as trop bu et tu imagines des choses. Il vaut mieux que tu dormes chez moi cette nuit.

\- D'accord maman, on en reparlera demain matin.

Charlotte savait qu'elle ne craquait pas pour le chef du MI6, pas vraiment du moins. Mais ce soir, elle avait passé une bonne soirée et pendant un moment elle en oublia sa mère et les événements de ses dernières semaines.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour cher lecteur !_**

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Voici le chapitre 6, si le chapitre précédent était léger, celui-ci et les prochains risques fort de chambouler toute l'histoire. Vous vous demandez mais de quoi parle-t-elle? Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt, mais ce chapitre est une sorte d'interlude de la relation à venir entre Charlotte et Mallory. Mais bon, juste un avant goût car la suite s'annonce comme les montagnes russes. Enfin je n'en raconte pas d'avantage._

 _Je tenais à remercier **jjlecter90** , pour sa review qui m'a fait plaisir et permit d'avancer un peu sur la suite de l'histoire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. Merci de votre soutiens et de suivre cette histoire._

 **Disclaimer :** _L'univers de cette fiction ne m'appartiens pas, seuls les OC m'appartiennent_

 **Rating :** _T_

* * *

 _'Cause we're the masters of our own fate_  
 _We're the captains of our own souls_  
 _So there's no need for us to hesitate_  
 _We're all alone, let's take control_  
 _And I was like..._

 _In a lust for life, in a lust for life_  
 _Keeps us alive, keeps us alive_

Lana Del Rey ft The Weeknd "Lust for life"

* * *

 **.**

 **6**

 **.**

\- Avez-vous fait la recherche sur le dénommé Ian Newman? demanda M en arrivant dans le secteur technologique.

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit Q.

\- Qu'avez-vous trouvez?

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que monsieur Newman aille déjà été en prison quelques fois pour harcèlement sur la jante féminine. Sa dernière victime en date, serait miss Lieimin, dit Q.

M eut du mal à retenir sa colère devant la photo du dénommer Ian. Sur le côté, se dressaient les différents dossiers de femmes ayant porter plainte pour harcèlement, y compris celui de Charlotte, ce qui rajoutait davantage à la colère qu'il ressentait actuellement. Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang, jamais il ne s'était comporté de la sorte, il devait reprendre contenance maintenant, sinon ça allait lui jouer des tours.

\- Tout va bien, monsieur? demanda Bond.

\- Oui! Autres choses? demanda M.

\- J'ai téléphoné à la police du comté, dit Mr Tanner. Il apparaîtrait que son dossier soit incomplet. Différents petits vols à la tire, lorsqu'il était adolescent, c'est vers dix-huit ans qu'il a commencé à agresser les femmes, au départ ce n'était que des prostitués et surement parce que ça ne le satisfaisait plus, il est passé au viol pur et simple de plusieurs femmes, dont certaines ont réussi à faire un portrait-robot, qui avait permis à la police de l'identifier. Il a fait six mois de détention préventive, à chaque fois. Miss Lieimin a eu de la chance que sa famille était en bas lorsque c'est arriver.

\- Cette fois il en a pour combien de temps? demanda Bond qui voyait la colère dans les yeux de son chef s'accentuer.

\- Ils ne l'ont pas arrêté cette fois, dit Mr Tanner.

\- Comment sa? dit M avec colère et plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

L'agent spécial Bond toussa, signal pour M, qu'il devait calmer ses ardeurs. Plusieurs personnes du secteur technologique se retournèrent devant la colère visible de leur employeur. M reprit une certaine contenance.

\- Tout va bien monsieur? demande Moneypenny.

\- Oui, dit M en se redressant et en tirant sur sa veste de costume pour remettre un peu de droiture dans son esprit et en apparence. Continuez!

\- Comme je le disais, ils ne l'ont pas arrêté, dit Tanner en regardant son chef. Il a disparu dans la nature, suite à la plainte de miss Lieimin.

\- Nous avions réussi à le localiser à Manchester, il y a une heure de cela, dit Q en pianotant sur sa tablette, montrant ainsi les différentes images de Ian Newman. Ce sont les images prises par les caméras de surveillance.

\- Rien d'inhabituel? demanda M avec calme.

\- Non, rien, par contre il a réussi à échapper encore une fois à la police, lorsque nous avons donné son signalement.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il a affaire avec l'homme qui a tenté de tuer Cha... je veux dire Miss Lieimin, le jour de l'enterrement de sa mère, dit M se reprenant in-extrémiste sur le prénom.

\- Rien ne nous indique qu'il aille affaire avec cet homme, puisqu'il semblerait qu'il se soit caché derrière l'une des voitures lorsque les coups de feu ont retenti, dit Q.

\- Ce monsieur Newman est plein de surprise, dit Bond avec un sourire enjôleur. Je ne serai même pas étonné qu'il soit actuellement en route vers Londres pour terminer ce qu'il a commencé.

M tiqua sur la phrase de Bond. Il avait raison, il ne tarderait pas à retenter sa chance dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

\- Renforcer la sécurité autour de l'appartement de miss Lieimin! ordonna M. Et prévenez-moi si quoi que se soit bouge de ce côté-là! Double zéro sept, dans mon bureau immédiatement.

\- À vos ordres! répondirent en chœur les différends concerner.

Dans son bureau, M faisait les cent pas.

\- Monsieur, je demande la permission de parler entre gentlemans? demanda Double zéro sept.

\- Permission accordée, répondit M.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser monsieur, vous devriez faire preuve d'un peu plus de retenue lorsque l'on parle de miss Lieimin. Je me demande si elle ne vous a pas tapé dans l'œil.

La remarque de l'agend double zéro sept, fit son petit bonhomme de chemin dans la tête de M. Jamais dans aucune affaire il n'avait agi ainsi. Et puis il se souvint de Bond qui avait été prêt à tout pour sauver miss Swan.

\- J'ai promis à sa famille de la protéger, et j'en suis complètement incapable, dit M en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, toujours de manière droite et autoritaire.

\- Sans vous offenser, monsieur, commença Bond, vous avez donné au secteur technologique de quoi parlez pendant un moment.

\- Bien malgré moi!

\- Cela va s'en dire, monsieur. Mais cette promesse comporte des risques, plus près vous serez d'elle et plus vous serez à même de la protéger.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Que si monsieur Newman, cherche effectivement à retenter sa tentative de violées sur miss Lieimin, vous devrez prendre une décision pour sa propre sécurité. Et il n'est pas dit qu'elle apprécie d'être confiné.

\- Comme l'enfermer dans une résidence surveillée?

\- Peut-être serait-ce trop pour elle. Quelle est la prochaine mesure.

\- L'empêcher de travailler, mettre un agent en poste devant la porte de son appartement. Pour qu'elle y reste en sécuriter.

\- Nous pourrions la laisser sortir et nous rejoindre au MI6, d'ici, vous pourriez garder un œil sur elle.

\- C'est une bonne idée, nous aviserons au moment venue. Rejoignez les autres au secteur technologique et faîtes-moi un rapport dès que vous aurez des nouvelles de l'agent qui surveille actuellement miss Lieimin.

\- À vos ordres!L'agent double zéro sept, sortit du bureau.

M se retrouvant seul, il put se laisser aller plus aisément dans son fauteuil. Il envoya un message à Q pour lui envoyer les images de miss Lieimin, via les caméras de surveillance de Londres. Quatre images apparurent sur son écran, suivant sa progression, elle était accompagnée de son amie et marchait sur Piccadilly Circus, profitant de cette journée ensoleillé. Il fit un agrandissement de l'image de Charlotte, observant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. En lui, un sentiment de bien-être s'éveilla, rassurer de la savoir en pleine forme. Par moments il se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait? Qu'a la simple mention de son nom de famille, il réagisse au quart de tour et surtout s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Un moment, il la vit s'arrêter devant l'un des théâtres de l'artère et pendant que son amie regardait les différentes affiches, elle chercha après une des caméras de sécurité et la fixa pendant un petit moment, avant d'être ramené à la réalité par son amie. Elles entrèrent dans le théâtre et ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard. Et en regardant au travers des caméras en place qui passait de l'une à l'autre au fur et à mesure de leur avancer, il remarqua l'agent en poste quelques mètres plus loin que les deux jeunes femmes. Tout se passerait bien, elle était en sécurité, saine et sauve.

Pendant un moment, il s'imaginait avec elle, que c'était lui qui achetait les tickets et qui faisait les courses à ses côtés. Mais il revint très vite à la réalité, il devait rester à l'écart, laisser les agents faire leur mission. Car une fois terminer, elle disparaîtrait de sa vie. Ce n'était qu'une mission comme une autre, une mission qui commençait à le rendre fou. Il repensa à la première fois qu'il avait vu son portrait c'était le jour où Q avait affiché son dossier sur l'ordinateur, et ensuite il y eut le décès d'Elizabeth Lieimin et il avait rencontré la jeune femme en personne. Et depuis... depuis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, elle avait éveillé quelque chose en lui, mais n'aurait sur dire quand cet instant. En regardant les images des caméras, il réfléchissait à comment la protéger davantage.

\- Charlotte, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire de moi? murmura-t-il doucement.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Si on lui avait dit que les jours qui suivirent furent les plus agréables de sa vie, elle n'aurait jamais cru la personne. Charlotte était légère comme une plume, elle se refusait toujours de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour le chef du MI6, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en rêver la nuit. Telle une adolescente rêvant de l'interdit.

\- Trop de bonne humeur en toi, dit Amanda, cela me fait plaisir de te voir ainsi.

\- Je me sens légère comme une plume, dit Charlotte en rangeant les livres sur l'étagère.

\- Serait-ce l'effet Gareth Mallory?

\- Qui est ce Gareth? demanda Madisson.

Charlotte regarda vers le sol, Madisson Potter, de son regard plein de curiosité, avait été embaucher au même moment que les deux amies à la bibliothèque. Légèrement potelée, les regards toujours pétillants, des cheveux bruns toujours attacher en une queue-de-cheval et des grosses lunettes sur le nez. Elles entretenaient avec elle des relations de collègue à collègue. Mais de temps à autre, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de raconter leur vie respective. On ne pouvait pas dire que Madisson soit toujours de bons conseils. De ce seul fait, elle avait commencé à la regarder différemment.

\- Quelle heure est-il? demanda Charlotte.

\- C'est la pause midi, dit Amanda.

\- On va manger toutes les trois à l'extérieur? demanda Charlotte.

\- Oh pourquoi pas, dit Madisson ravie de l'invitation.

Sortant de la bibliothèque, elles marchèrent quelques instants et entrèrent dans un pub environnant. Charlotte ne put s'empêcher de regarder la petite caméra de surveillance qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Eh ! Jeune fille amoureuse! dit Amanda en souriant.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, siffla Charlotte.

\- Non à peine, arrête de regarder les caméras de sécurité, il va finir par croire que tu as le béguin, dit Amanda en souriant.

Charlotte entra dans le pub, enleva son manteau et s'assit.

\- Bon, maintenant qui est ce fameux Gareth, d'on Charlotte au béguin? demanda Madisson.

\- Je n'ai pas le béguin pour lui, dit Charlotte en essayant de se convaincre

\- Il travaille à la sûreté de l'état, dit Amanda.

\- Au MI6! oh la la, tu rigoles! dit Madisson en souriant.

\- Monsieur est même chef de la section d'espionnage, dit Amanda qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de bousculer un rien son amie.

\- Charlotte, ce genre d'homme, il faut mettre le grappin dessus, dit Madisson.

\- Elle oublie juste de te dire une seule chose, dit Charlotte. C'est que ce cher Gareth à surement plus de quarante ans!

\- Et alors? dit Madisson. C'est dans les vieilles marmites qu'on fait les meilleures soupes.

Amanda ria de bon cœur, Charlotte leva les yeux aux ciels. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour m'hériter des amies pareilles.

\- Tu devrais téléphoner à Isabelle, dit Amanda en souriant, je suis sûre qu'elle te dirait la même chose.

\- La connaissant je n'en doute pas, dit Charlotte.

Elles rirent de bon cœur, Charlotte n'avait plus vraiment rit comme sa depuis le décès de sa mère.

\- Raconte comment est-il? demanda Madisson.

\- Un véritable Anglais, dit Charlotte la tête dans les nuages. Le flegme et l'autorité qui vont de mise, il est plus grand que moi, et il a des yeux d'un bleu... enfin soit je me noie dans son regard.

\- Elle est amoureuse, dit Amanda.

\- Ça se voit, qu'il te plaît, dit Madisson. Et tu vas nous dire, qu'il est trop âgée pour toi!

\- C'est ça!

\- Il n'y a qu'une petite dizaine d'années, dit Amanda.

\- Si vous le dîtes, dit Charlotte.

\- Le jour où l'on s'est promené sur Piccadilly Circus, tu m'as avoué le soir, avoir imaginé pendant un court instant, qu'il était avec toi, dit Amanda dans un sourire amical.

\- Veux-tu bien cesser deux minutes de parler de sa, dit Charlotte plus amusée qu'ennuyé.

\- Et à son âge il n'est pas marié? demanda Madisson.

\- Non! répondit Amanda. Avec son travail, il n'a jamais eu le temps pour cela. Il a avoué lors de la soirée, qu'il avait été en couple lorsqu'il était à l'armée mais que le jour où il est rentré de l'hôpital militaire, il a trouvé l'appartement vide et plus aucune trace de celle avec qui il était. Juste une lettre qu'elle avait écrite en disant qu'elle ne voulait plus de cette vie et qu'elle était partie avec l'un de ses amis.

\- La garce! dit Madisson.

Charlotte pensait qu'il était juste mal tomber, un peu comme elle, il y a quelques années, où elle avait découvert que le garçon avec qui elle sortait avait quatre autres filles sur le côté.

Le reste du repas, Amanda taquina Charlotte avec Mallory. Madisson, participant à la conversation de manière amusée et non moqueuse.

 **.**

Le soir, Charlotte avait mangé une bonne soupe aux poireaux faîtes maison et s'était ensuite mise sur le bord de sa fenêtre, lisant un roman de Jane Austin. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas assise là à lire un bon roman. Mais ses derniers temps, elle se sentait tellement bien dans sa peau qu'elle reprenait ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, lorsque son smartphone sonna. Elle le prit en main et décrocha.

\- Allô!

\- Hello, miss Lieimin, dit Amanda.

\- Amanda!

\- Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu fais quoi?

\- Je lis et toi?

\- Ah tu reprends enfin tes bonnes vieilles habitudes, je suis rassurée. Oh moi rien, je suis avec William, il prend sa douche.

\- Quoi le fils Barckley?

\- Oui, mademoiselle!

Charlotte rit, cette manie qu'avait sa meilleure amie de sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait l'amusait.

\- Tu as couché avec? demanda Charlotte

\- Non, il cherche du réconfort, sa peste vient de le quitter...

\- Allais, c'est fini avec Lydia?

\- Oui, elle l'a mise dehors. Tu comprends bien, qu'ayant un faible dessus, lorsqu'il a sonné chez moi je n'ai pas pu résister.

\- Surtout avec son regard de chien battu, dit Charlotte amusée.

\- Si Gareth pouvait faire pareil avec toi!

\- Ne rêve pas de trop!

\- Oh je n'entends plus la douche, je te laisse!

\- Amuses-toi bien avec l'homme de tes rêves!

\- Tâches de ne pas trop rêver du tien!

Charlotte soupira et Amanda raccrocha. Son smartphone re sonna et cette fois le numéro qui s'afficha étaient celui de sa grand-mère.

\- Allô, grand-mère!

\- Ah Charlotte, tu as des nouvelles dans l'enquête?

\- Non, aucune!

\- Nous non plus!

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bientôt trouver quelques choses, il faut faire confiance à M et à ses agents.

\- Je sais, ton grand-père tourne en rond.

\- Et tu sais si Ian a été arrêté?

\- Il a réussi à échapper à la police!

\- ce n'est pas vrai!

\- Je sais ma belle, c'est vraiment une horrible nouvelle.

\- Oui!

Tout d'un coup la lumière s'éteignit dans son appartement.

\- Il ne manquait plus que sa, dit Charlotte. Grand-mère je dois raccrocher, j'ai mes fusibles qui ont sauté.

\- Fait attention à toi!

\- Oui, promit! Bonne soirée!

Charlotte raccrocha.

Utilisant la lampe de poche de son smartphone, elle sortit de son appartement et descendit chez la dame du bas, mais lorsque cette dernière ouvrit la porte, elle comprit à la lumière de son appartement, que c'était juste le sien. Charlotte s'excusa du dérangement et descendit à la cave où se trouvait le compteur à fusible. Une fois dans la pièce, elle observa le compteur, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose lui effleurer les cheveux. Charlotte tremblait de peur, et n'osait faire un geste.

\- Qui est là?

Aucune réponse ne se fit, même pas un murmure, ni un souffle d'air. Charlotte sentit une main se poser brutalement sur sa bouche. La panique la prit si soudainement qu'elle espérait pour que tout s'arrête.

\- À nous deux, Charlotte, dit la voix

Elle sentit alors une bouche se poser sur son cou, tandis que l'autre bras encerclait la taille de la jeune femme l'empêchant de bouger. Mais c'était mal connaître la jeune femme qui commençait à se débattre.

Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là, sinon elle allait se faire violer. Elle se mit à espérer que Gareth arrive vite, elle avait encodé son numéro et l'avait mis en premier, pour sonner plus facilement. Profitant de ce que son agresseur soit distrait pour mettre le téléphone sur haut-parleur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

.

Dans son bureau, M terminait les derniers dossiers lorsque le téléphone sonna.

\- M a l'appareil.

\- Monsieur, il y a un problème j'ai vu un homme entrer dans le hall de l'appartement où vit miss Lieimin et quelques minutes plus tard alors que je l'avais en visuel, les lumières de son appartement se sont éteinte.

\- Vous dîtes qu'un homme est entré? De quoi avait-il l'air?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, il portait un capuchon, il était plutôt grand et costaud.

\- Bien, nous arrivons.

M raccrocha, il regarda l'écran de son Pc, la caméra qui se trouvait en face de l'appartement de Charlotte confirmait les dire de l'agent, les lumières étaient éteintes à cette heure à peine avancer du soir. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il la regardait lire et maintenant elle était en danger. Il sortit du bureau en mettant sa veste et sortit son smartphone de sa poche et sonna à l'agent double zéro sept. Après quelques bips, l'agent décrocha.

\- Double zéro sept, nous avons un problème. Rendez-vous chez miss Lieimin

\- À vos ordres!

À cette heure, il ne restait que quelques personnes au MI6. Il sortit alors de White Hall, entra dans sa voiture et une fois à l'intérieur démarra sans aucun ménagement. Il l'avait quitté des yeux deux minutes et voilà qu'elle n'était plus en vue. Son téléphone se mit alors à sonner, le numéro était inconnu, mais il se doutait de qui cela pouvait être. Il décrocha grâce à la fonction Bluetooth de son téléphone sur le tableau de bord.

\- Lâche-moi, sifflait Charlotte.

\- Vas-tu te tenir tranquille, disait l'homme.

\- Charlotte! dit M sur le point d'exploser.

\- Aïe, cria la jeune femme.

M entendit que le téléphone de la jeune femme tombait à terre mais aussi qu'elle se débâtait de toutes ses forces.

\- Charlotte, vous m'entendez? demanda M.

\- Je vous en prie aidez-moi, vas-tu me lâcher espèce de...

La liaison se coupa d'un seul coup, il avait dû marcher sur le téléphone. Fou de rage, M accéléra, arrivant devant l'appartement de miss Lieimin en même temps que les forces de l'ordre. L'agent en poste, s'approcha de lui aux côtés de Bond.

\- J'ai prévenu la police et les secours, au cas où elle serait blessée, dit l'agent Marcx.

\- Vous avez bien fait!

\- Il n'y a pas que lui qui a prévenu la police, le bâtiment à été complètement évacué, dit double zéro sept. La femme qui vit en dessous de chez miss Lieimin, à téléphoner après avoir entendu la jeune femme crier.

\- J'ai eu miss Lieimin au téléphone, elle a réussi à me contacter alors qu'elle se débattait avec son agresseur, dit M.

Laissant passer M et l'agent double zéro sept, ils sortirent chacun leurs armes et pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble. À l'intérieur, il entendait les cris de la Charlotte, qui se débattait violemment avec son agresseur. Ils descendirent les escaliers, sans faire aucun bruit, formation militaire oblige et arrivé en bas. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, et ce fut dans le noir complet qu'ils commencèrent à longer les murs. Soudain, un bruit de quelque chose qui heurte quelqu'un et ensuite le silence. M se tenait debout, arme au poing. Observait et laissait son ouïe faire le reste. Il entendit un mouvement derrière lui et empêcha quelques choses de le heurter. Ensuite il y eut confrontation avec la personne, M évita les poings et coups de pied mais ne put éviter d'être mis au sol sentant son arme lui échapper des mains un corps léger au-dessus de lui et la lumière revint d'un coup, l'aveuglant complètement. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière artificiel, il regarda la personne au-dessus de lui. C'était Charlotte, dont le visage se détendait petit à petit jusqu'à paraître complètement confus d'être au-dessus de lui.

\- Gareth!

\- Miss Lieimin, dit M surprit par la force contenue dans un si petit corps.

\- C'est Charlotte! Je crois que j'ai assommé l'agent Bond, dit-elle confuse en se bougeant et l'aidant à ce relevé.

\- Il s'en remettra.

\- Qui à rallumer la lumière?

\- Moi!, dit Bond depuis la pièce des fusibles.

Il se tenait la tête dans une légère grimace.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas allez de mainmorte, dit Bond en souriant.

\- Désolé! dit-elle.

L'agent Marcx descendit avec quelques policiers et lorsqu'il vit son chef assis, la jeune femme à ses côtés et Bond à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Où est l'homme? demanda Marcx

\- Ian est là-bas, dit Charlotte en montrant la deuxième porte.

Le groupe formé par l'agent et les policiers se mit devant la porte en cercle. Empêchant Ian de pouvoir s'évader.

\- Plus un geste, cria l'agent Marcx à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 **.**

Dehors, Ian était enfermé dans l'une des voitures de police, Charlotte avait eu droit à un chocolat chaud de l'un des infirmiers qui l'avait examiné. À part quelques bleus et contusion, elle n'avait rien de grave. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir réussi à assommer l'agent Bond et surtout s'être retrouvé au-dessus de M, ce dernier était au téléphone. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il parla deux minutes avec ses deux agents et ensuite se dirigea vers elle au côté de l'agent Bond.

\- Votre appartement est de nouveau sécurisé, vous pouvez y retourner sans crainte, dit M.

\- Merci! dit-elle avec douceur. Encore désolé pour...

\- Ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, dit-il.

\- Je pensais qu'il avait dû amener des copains. Mais je me suis trompé.

Elle but un peu de son chocolat.

\- Je peux vous demander un service? demanda-t-elle.

\- Lequel?

\- C'est juste de rester cette nuit dans l'appartement, demain tout ira mieux, c'est juste ce soir? dit Charlotte.

M regarda l'agent double zéro sept, qui semblait avoir un sourire en coin. Bond n'aurait certainement pas manqué cette occasion pour utiliser la vulnérabilité de Charlotte pour l'utiliser pour avoir ce qu'il désirait. Dans le cas, présent elle lui avait demandé à lui et non à Bond. Et M n'était pas du genre à profiter de la faiblesse de quelqu'un.

\- J'accepte, juste pour cette nuit, dit M.

\- Merci!

Il s'éloigna et Charlotte le vit parler avec Bond pendant quelques instants. Ce dernier avait un trop large sourire sur les lèvres pour que ces pensées soient complètement innocentes. M se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle. Elle déposa alors son chocolat chaud et le papier qu'elle avait autour d'elle et regagna son appartement à nouveau éclairer. À l'extérieur, les gyrophares s'éloignèrent et à nouveau la rue fut calme. M qui avait fermé la porte derrière lui, ne savait pas où se mettre, il observait à nouveau l'appartement, tandis que Charlotte lui apporta un thé.

\- Tenez, dit-elle. Je tenais à vous remercier en m'excusant.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vous assure.

\- Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît!

M s'assit et commença à boire une gorger de thé. Pendant un moment, Charlotte ne savait plus où se mettre mais elle sentit très vite la gêne se dissiper au fur et à mesure qu'elle se détendait. Mais lorsque son thé fut fini, le calme qui régnait dans son appartement devint une sorte de berceuse et elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

M observait Charlotte endormie, rassurer de la savoir saine et sauve et à nouveau en sécurité. Calmement il finit son thé et déposa la tasse vide sur la table. Puis voyant le souffle de Charlotte ralentir doucement pendant qu'elle s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le sommeil, il décida de la mettre dans son lit. Il prit Charlotte entre ses bras et put constater qu'une femme si menue pouvait peser son poids, mais cela ne le découragea en rien et il commença à avancer dans le couloir et trouva assez facilement la chambre à coucher. Il la déposa avec douceur sur le lit, mais Charlotte ne comptait pas le laisser retourner dans le salon.

\- Reste, dit-elle entre le sommeil et l'éveil.

Charlotte se redressa un rien, sa main serrée sur son poignet. Puis elle eut un mouvement imperceptible à l'oeil nu et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur celle de Mallory. Curieusement, il ne voulait pas les bouger, elle réussit à le faire asseoir sur le lit tout en prologeant leur baiser. Jamais elle n'avait été embrasser de la sorte, il y avait quelque chose dans le baiser du chef du MI6, qui la faisait en redemander davantage. Mais se fut lui qui s'écarta, interrompant le contact de leurs lèvres. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait vécu trop de choses inhabituel sur une soirée pour qu'il en profite.

\- Vous devriez dormir, dit-il doucement.

Charlotte se recoucha entre le sommeil et le rêve, elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle avait fait et tomba dans le sommeil.

M, observa la jeune femme qui venait de s'endormir. Il avait bien fait d'interrompre se baiser, s'il aurait continué, il n'aurait pas mieux valu que Bond et Charlotte l'aurait certainement regretté. Mais le contact des lèvres de Charlotte restait sur les siennes, elle avait été avide et lui tellement plus modérer, qu'elle s'est très vite mise au rythme et au contact des siennes. Il ne pouvait pas faire sa, il quitta la chambre sans un bruit, au petit matin il sera parti et elle n'aura juste l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve.

Oui, c'était ce qu'il espérait, que ce ne soit qu'un rêve pour elle, même si, pendant un moment, il n'avait plus été le chef du MI6, mais juste un homme.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonjour cher lecteur !_**

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Voici le chapitre 7! Comme je l'avais précisé plus tôt, la vie de Charlotte est en train de basculer, mais à quel point? C'est ce que vous allez découvrir dans ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira!_

 _Je tenais à remercier **jjlecter90** et à **Papyrus** , pour leurs review qui m'a fait plaisir et permit d'avancer un peu sur la suite de l'histoire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. Merci de votre soutiens et de suivre cette histoire._

 **Disclaimer :** _L'univers de cette fiction ne m'appartiens pas, seuls les OC m'appartiennent_

 **Rating :** _T_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _So when you feel alone, like nobody will help you_  
 _Just think of me in all my heart I have kept you_  
 _You can count on me, I'll stitch you into my heart_  
 _You know I carry you so deep in my heart_

 _Oh my, oh my love's in the air_  
 _The fire, the flame, I'm there_  
 _Yes, my love's here on earth_  
 _The ocean, death and birth_  
 _Yes, my love's in the sky_  
 _The pain you feel tonight_  
 _Through this joy I call life_

Sia "Joy I can life"

* * *

 **.**

 **7**

 **.**

Mr Lieimin, retravaillait sur son vieux camion, il en avait besoin pour aider un ami à déménager. Le camion, avait besoin d'un sérieux décrassage, et il aimait que tout soit en bon état. Lorsque sa femme était partie dormir, il avait décidé de travailler sur son camion pour avancer encore davantage dans sa réparation.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, dit une voix qui lui était familière.

Mr Lieimin se redressa difficilement, à son âge il devait arrêter les excès, il regarda l'homme qui se cachait dans l'ombre sans pouvoir voir son visage.

\- Serais-tu devenu trop lâche à force de te cacher dans l'ombre, siffla le vieil homme.

L'homme émit un rire guttural et sortit de l'ombre.

\- Toi alors, tu ne changes pas, toujours le même ton autoritaire, toujours se sent de l'honneur.

\- L'honneur est plus important, que tout autre! Et toi, tu n'as pas d'honneur.

\- Parce que j'ai assassiné ton chère ange, ta chère fille!

\- Tu ne là m'héritais pas de toutes façons, comme tu ne m'hérites pas de voir ton enfant.

\- Charlotte détient quelques choses qui pourrait conduire les agents du MI6 directement à moi, j'ai justement envoyé quelqu'un s'en occuper.

\- Ian Newman!

\- Quelle vivacité d'esprit pour un vieil homme!

\- Tu sais ce qu'il va faire? Il va la violer... la voix de Mr Lieimin se brisa.

\- Oui, c'est prévu, ensuite il devra la tuer, lorsqu'il aura retrouvé les documents, dit l'homme.

\- Tu ne protégerais même pas ton enfant!

\- Elizabeth, m'a privé de ce droit, lorsqu'elle s'est enfuie de notre domaine familial! s'emporta l'homme.

\- Je pensais...

\- Que je l'avais quitté? C'est ce beau mensonge, qu'elle a donc raconté...

\- Charlotte n'est pas Elizabeth, Andrew!

\- Oh mais je sais! J'ai longtemps observé mon propre enfant, toujours dans l'ombre...

Le dénommé Andrew, sortit une arme de sa poche arrière munie d'un silencieux et la braqua sur le vieil homme.

\- Andrew, si c'est bien ton vrai nom? commença Mr Lieimin. Abandonne, le MI6 est déjà sur ta piste et ils ne tarderont pas à te mettre la main dessus! Pense à Charlotte!

\- Oh mais j'y pense, mais c'est trop tard, pour elle comme pour toi!

L'homme tira à plusieurs reprises sur le vieil homme. Lorsque le vieil homme s'effondra sur le sol, il s'enfuit de la scène, prenant soin de ne rien toucher.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, Charlotte se réveilla avec la curieuse impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son appartement était rangé comme à son habitude, aucune trace n'avait été laisser du passage du chef du Mi6, la veille. Comme si son agression n'était jamais arrivé. Elle prit son portable et téléphona à Amanda.

\- Allô! dit Amanda apparemment en pleine forme.

\- Allô, comment vas-tu? demanda Charlotte un peu perdue.

\- Très bien, ma soirée c'est terminer chaudement, dit son amie en riant aux éclats. Et toi, tu as réussi à finir Orgueil et préjuger ou pas encore?

Charlotte regarda la fenêtre où elle s'asseyait chaque soir, le livre était toujours la ouvert à la page, où elle l'avait laissé. Elle se souvenait de la coupure de courant, de son agresseur, de s'être défendue et ensuite... ensuite elle se souvint d'être au-dessus de Gareth Mallory, car elle l'avait mise à terre. Ce dernier l'avait raccompagné à son appartement, et ensuite plus rien...

\- Apparemment non, dit Charlotte.

\- J'arrive chez toi dans quelques minutes, tu auras l'occasion de m'en parler plus en détails, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui te chiffon, dit Amanda.

\- Oui, il faut que je te parle de la veille, dit Charlotte en soupirant.

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien?

\- Pas si bien que je me l'imagine.

\- D'accord, j'arrive!

\- Ok!

Amanda raccrocha et pendant tout un moment Charlotte, se sentit bien seule dans son appartement. À croire que la présence de M dans son appartement la veille l'avait réconforté, et fait se sentir moi seule depuis des lustres, elle avait même oublié ses blessures passer et par la même occasion la tristesse des derniers jours s'était envolée, laissant place au réconfort.

Amanda tourna la clé dans la porte, Charlotte lui avait confié un double des clés pour venir vérifier si tout allait bien durant ses absences. Son amie l'observa d'un oeil critique.

\- Tu comptes rester en pyjama toute la journée, je te rappelle qu'on doit partir travailler, dit Amanda.

\- Oh j'avais complètement oublié, dit Charlotte avec un léger stress.

Charlotte courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, ses habits prêt à l'avance.

\- La soirée d'hier a dû être mouvementé pour que tu en oublies le travail?

\- Ne m'en parle pas, répondit Charlotte, hier après ton coup de téléphone, j'ai eu droit à un appel de ma grand-mère pour savoir si j'avais eu des nouvelles dans l'enquête sur le meurtrier de ma mère. Et les plombs de mon appartement on sautait!

\- C'est sérieux!

\- Oui!

Amanda rit.

\- Bon, je raccroche avec ma grand-mère et je descends sonner chez ma voisine du bas, qui elle avait encore la lumière chez elle. Je pensais que tout l'immeuble était affecté, mais juste mon appartement, expliqua Charlotte.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance.

\- Non, et encore lorsque je suis descendue pour voir, j'ai été attraper violemment par Ian qui avait pris la fuite après avoir essayé de me violer la première fois et là, il a tenté de recommencer.

\- Attends, tu dis que Newman, t'as retrouvé et qu'il a essayé de te violer pour la seconde fois!

Charlotte sortis de la salle de bain et retourna dans le salon.

\- Oui, je me suis débattue et l'ai mis à terre, et par la même occasion j'ai mis à terre l'agent Bond et M.

Amanda rit.

\- Tu as mis Gareth Mallory à terre!

\- Et je me suis même retrouvé au-dessus de lui, dit Charlotte en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Alors là, je veux connaître la suite, répondit Amanda.

\- M est resté un peu, pour vérifié que l'appartement était à nouveau sécurisé.

\- Et?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé!

\- Là je suis déçue, dit Amanda sous un faux air boudeur.

\- à part que, je ne sais pas si c'était un rêve ou la réalité..., murmura Charlotte.

Amanda la regardait avec une curiosité mal placer. Elle savait que son amie avait surement profité de la faiblesse de son crush d'enfance pour lui sauté dessus. Mais là, c'était Charlotte qui avait eu un moment de faiblesse et ne savait plus si c'était un rêve ou la réalité. Des flashs d'images, d'elle embrassant M, un baiser que tout son être réclamait encore maintenant. Il avait été si doux, et elle si avide, elle avait l'impression qu'aucun autre homme ne l'avait embrassé comme cela.

\- Charlotte?!

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai rêvé ou si je l'ai réellement embrassé, dit Charlotte.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

\- J'étais encore en état de choc suite à mon agression.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit dans son appartement. Charlotte le trouva sur le plan de travail, et regarda le nom afficher. C'était sa grand-mère, elle ne lui sonnait jamais si tôt le matin de peur de réveiller son grand-père, décidément elle ne sentait vraiment pas cette journée.

\- Allô, grand-mère!

Sa grand-mère sanglotait au téléphone.

\- Oh Charlotte, c'est horrible...

\- Grand-mère, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Ton grand-père...il...

Elle fondit à nouveau en larmes, Charlotte entendait des voix derrière elle.

\- Passez-la-moi, si c'est trop pour vous, madame Lieimin, dit la voix de l'agent double zéro sept.

\- Grand-mère?

Le cœur de Charlotte battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et elle craignait le pire.

\- Miss Lieimin, c'est James Bond à l'appareil.

\- Pourquoi le MI6 est présent chez mes grands-parents? Vous l'avez attrapé?

\- Non, mais nous devons encore une fois vous annoncez une terrible nouvelle, il s'agit de votre grand-père, monsieur Lieimin. Il a été retrouver mort par votre grand-mère ce matin à son réveil dans son atelier.

Le monde s'écroulait pour la deuxième fois sous ses pieds, Charlotte du se retenir au plan de travail pour ne pas tomber, elle se laissa alors glisser le long du plan de travail, Amanda se précipita vers elle, pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Les larmes coulaient d'elle-même plus rien ne semblait pouvoir les retenir.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenue monsieur Bond, dit Charlotte entre deux sanglots.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, un agent doit venir vous chercher dans moins d'une heure, nous avons supposé que ce serait mieux pour vous et votre grand-mère d'être ensemble dans ce douloureux moment.

\- Bien, merci...

Charlotte raccrocha et se laissa aller sur Amanda comme à une bouer de sauvetage.

\- Dis-moi! dit Amanda avec douceur.

\- Mon grand-père a été assassiné!

\- Je suis désolé, dit Amanda en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

Une demi-heure passa, Charlotte avait demandé à Amanda de sonner à leur travail pour les prévenir de son absence durant quelques jours. La sonnerie du parlophone retentit et Amanda alla décrocher et ouvrit ensuite à l'agent en question. Charlotte restait proscrite dans son coin, derrière le plan de travail. Sous le choc, deux morts dans sa famille en quelques semaines. Elle ne prêta même pas attention à la voix qui parlait avec Amanda. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient doucement du plan de travail. Et lorsque celles-ci furent devant elle, Charlotte redressa la tête. M se tenait devant elle, le visage fermer, comme à son habitude.

\- Toutes mes condoléances pour votre grand-père? dit M avec douceur.

\- Merci! répondit-elle vidée de toutes émotions.

 **.**

M se tenait devant Charlotte, la jeune femme était à bout de forces, il le voyait bien. Il se souvenait encore de la fragilité dont elle avait fait preuve.

\- Amanda vous pouvez nous laisser un instant seuls? demanda M.

\- Je serais dans le couloir, vous aurez cas me prévenir lorsque vous aurez fini, dit Amanda en souriant doucement.

Amanda sortit de l'appartement, fermant la porte avec douceur. M s'assit à côté de Charlotte, voyant que la jeune femme n'avait aucune réaction.

\- Je pensais que c'était un agent du MI6 qui devait m'accompagner jusque chez mes grands-parents, dit Charlotte d'une voix vide et sans émotions.

\- Au départ, c'est ce qui était prévu, mais je dois poser des questions à votre grand-mère, sans la forcer, bien entendu, elle est assez éprouvée comme ça.

Charlotte le regarda et M fit de même.

\- Il y a donc des sentiments sous cette carapace d'indifférence, dit Charlotte légèrement surprise.

\- Vous en doutiez? dit M.

Les yeux verts de Charlotte étaient bordé de larmes et elle se laissa tomber sur lui, laissant le reste de ses larmes s'écouler à sa guise. M, l'encercla de l'un de ses bras et laissa Charlotte vider le reste de ses émotions, avant de pouvoir l'emmener chez sa grand-mère dès qu'elle serait prête.

Charlotte se redressa, essuya ses larmes et le regarda avec un air légèrement embarrasser.

\- Désolé! dit Charlotte en le regardant.

\- Ce n'est rien, ça fait beaucoup sur quelques semaines, avec ce qui est arrivé hier, dit M en se relevant.

Charlotte l'observa se redresser, et remettre son costume bleu nuit en place. Il lui tendit alors une main, et la jeune femme l'attrapa pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. Charlotte alla ensuite aux portes manteau et prit son manteau, l'enfila et ouvrit la porte et regarda Amanda. Les deux amies se prirent dans les bras et M à quelques centimètres de Charlotte, entendit Amanda murmurer un "courage", Charlotte la remercia et murmura quelque chose à son oreille que M ne put entendre, Amanda accepta et s'en alla sans un dernier regard à son amie. Charlotte confia ses clés à M, qui fut légèrement surpris.

\- Vous pourriez fermer la porte, s'il vous plaît? demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- Bien sûr, dit M'en prenant les clés.

Il verrouilla la porte et au moment de rendre les clés à Charlotte, elle ferma sa main sur les clés et déposa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Gardez-les, on ne sait jamais, dit-elle en souriant tristement.

Ils descendirent ensemble les marches, M à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elle, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Dehors Charlotte et M, se rendirent jusqu'à la voiture de ce dernier. Et lorsqu'il démarra, en prenant la route vers Douvres, Charlotte ne dit plus un seul mot. Il aurait voulu prendre sa main, garder le contact avec elle pour la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait pour le mieux. Mais du coin de l'œil, il la voyait regarder par la fenêtre, d'un air mélancolique. Sa vie d'avant devait réellement lui manquer.

L'arrivée dans la maison de ses grands-parents, fit saluer des condoléances des agents de police en place ainsi que ceux du MI6. Charlotte fit bonne figure avant de prendre sa grand-mère contre elle et de laisser à nouveau leurs larmes couler. M demanda aux agents et policier de lui faire, leurs rapports à l'extérieur. Laissant les deux femmes, seules pour pleurer la perte d'un membre de leur famille.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Trois jours plus tard, Charlotte se retrouva de nouveau dans l'église de Douvres, à nouveau des anciens militaires qui avaient contoyer son grand-père était venus lui rendre un dernier hommage. À nouveau, M se tenait derrière Charlotte, le savoir près d'elle la rassurait, comme son silence lors de leur trajet en voiture vers Douvres, ne rien dire, lui avait permis de remettre à jour ses pensé, faire le tri. Le frère de son grand-père, faisait son épitaphe, celle d'un homme droit, au sens aiguë de la justice, et un bon vivant, qui aimait sa femme, sa fille et sa petite-fille par-dessus tout. Devant cette description, sa grand-mère ne put retenir ses larmes, Charlotte enlaça sa grand-mère dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il y avait quelques semaines, c'était eux qui avaient été fort pour elle, maintenant c'était à elle de l'être.

Devant la tombe, elle laissa sa grand-mère un peu seule, et fit un bout de chemin au côté de son grand-oncle.

\- C'est bien que tu sois là pour soutenir ta grand-mère, dit-il en souriant.

\- Elle a fait pareille pour moi!

\- Oui, j'ai appris que tu avais failli te faire violer, il y a trois jours. Je peux peut-être pousser l'affaire pour qu'elle avance plus vite.

\- Il a été arrêté à Londres.

\- Je sais! Et en ce qui concerne le chef du MI6...

\- Oncle Albert..., l'interrompit Charlotte.

\- Non je suis sérieux, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, tu craques pour lui et lui, il ne le montre pas mais son regard envers toi ne trompe pas. Tu es comme ta grand-mère, vous craquez pour les hommes autoritaires et en uniforme. Ton père n'en était pas un, mais il avait ce côté sombre qui avait plu à ta mère.

\- Tu l'as connu?

\- Très peu Charlotte, il a disparu de la vie de ta mère, lorsqu'elle était enceinte de toi, elle avait seize ans, je me souviens qu'ils s'étaient enfui ensemble et qu'Elizabeth est revenue quelques années plus tard avec toi dans son ventre.

Charlotte sourit un peu, son grand-oncle Albert avait travaillé pour la police, comme son grand-père pour l'armée. Par moments, elle revint à son arrière-grand-père, qui s'était engagé dans l'armée et avait participé à la seconde guerre mondiale. Une famille presque entière avait décidé de servir son pays au détriment de leurs propres vies de famille. Charlotte posa le regard sur M qui discutait avec plusieurs militaires et anciens combattants, certains semblaient heureux de le voir, les rires des hommes n'étaient pas si tonitruants, par respect pour la famille du défunt. Mais voir M sourire ainsi, provoqua chez Charlotte une sensation de bien-être. Si seulement c'était elle qui le faisait sourire ainsi.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de le regarder, les hommes comprennent vite quand une femme est attirée par eux, dit oncle Albert.

\- Mais vas-tu arrêter!

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne feras pas une exception dans cette famille.

\- Le costume n'est pas un uniforme, dit Charlotte sûre d'elle.

\- Crois-tu cela? Pour un agent du MI6, le costume est leurs uniformes!

Charlotte s'arrêta et regarda en arrière vers sa grand-mère, qui revenait doucement, au bras de l'agent double zéro-sept. C'était grâce à M et Bond, si elles avaient pu assister sans encombre à l'enterrement. Son grand-oncle l'embrassa sur la joue et alla à la rencontre de sa belle-sœur. Charlotte, fit les derniers mètres qui la séparait de M, les militaires que son grand-père avait formés tout au long de sa vie, la regardèrent avec le plus grand respect, saluèrent M, et s'éloignèrent, certains restèrent à quelques mètres pour observer la scène.

\- Où est votre grand-mère? demanda M soudain avec plus de sérieux.

\- Elle arrive au bras de l'agent double zéro-sept, répondit Charlotte avec le même sérieux.

 **.**

Charlotte avait insisté pour rentrer à Londres le soir même, M avait expliqué à sa grand-mère, qu'elle serait placée sous résidence surveiller jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête, à son plus grands désarrois. Charlotte n'avait pas expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé et cela valait mieux ainsi. Sa grand-mère avait bien assez de tracas comme cela. Devant son appartement, Charlotte invita M à monter, le chemin du retour avait été comme celui de l'aller calme et silencieux. Elle servit un thé à M, et s'assit sur l'autre divan.

\- Je suppose que si vous avez accepté de monter, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison? demanda Charlotte.

\- Oui, dit M, il y a quatre jours d'ici vous avez été victime de harcèlement sexuel, Ian Newman, travaillait pour un homme appelé Octopus. Nous pensons qu'il a agi pour son propre compte, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore certains.

\- Octopus, vous dîtes?!

Charlotte déposa sa tasse sur la table, et réfléchit un instant.

\- Cela vous dit quelque chose?

\- Non rien qu'un souvenir d'enfance, je jouais souvent avec une peluche que j'avais appelée Octopus. Enfin soit, continuer!

M nota cette confidence dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Afin d'assurer davantage votre sécurité, nous posterons un agent en plus devant la porte de votre domicile. Qui lorsque vous serez absente, quittera son poste et me fera un résumer de sa surveillance. Avec l'agent double zéro sept nous avons pensé à vous assigner à résidence, mais comme nous commençons à vous connaitre, je sais qu'il est impossible de vous garder enfermer, donc nous avons pensez-vous emmener au MI6, qui pour vous, serait l'endroit le plus sécuriser. Ce qui signifie que vous devrez rompre tout contact avec votre famille, votre travail et Amanda.

\- Me couper de mon monde?

\- Si nous connaissons les personnes que vous fréquentez, eux aussi le savent surement et rien que le fait de rester auprès d'eux, mets tout le monde en danger. Si c'est réellement vous qu'ils veulent morte ou vivante. Le mieux est de vous couper de votre quotidien avant que l'un de vos proches ne soit blessé ou mort.

\- Comme mon grand-père?

\- Votre grand-père est ce que les agents de police appellent un dommage collatéral, il cherche à vous faire sortir, pour mieux vous mettre en danger. Nous devons jouer une sorte de partie d'échecs, où vous êtes la principale concerner.

\- Et si, cette mesure n'est pas encore suffisante?

\- Nous devrons aviser en conséquence!

Quelques minutes plus tard, M prit congé de Charlotte, la laissant seule dans son appartement. Il resta quelques minutes dans sa voiture et vit passer Amanda qui venait surement lui amener une nouvelle paire de clés. Il regarda les siennes et se demandait si Charlotte n'avait pas soit une idée derrière la tête, ou alors il se pouvait qu'elle pensait, que si quelques choses devait lui arriver, il pourrait pénétrer plus facilement dans son appartement. M démarra sa voiture en prenant contact avec Q.

\- Oui monsieur!

\- Vous avez du nouveau, Q?

\- Non, pas pour le moment, monsieur!

\- Tenez-moi informer du moindre changement! ordonna-t-il.

\- Bien monsieur!

.

Amanda, avait reçu le SMS de Charlotte et avait rappliqué le plus vite possible. Elle n'avait pas vu la voiture de M en bas de l'immeuble. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'appartement de Charlotte, elle prit son amie dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien? demanda Amanda.

\- Il faut que je te parle, dit Charlotte soudain mal dans sa peau.

\- Raconte-moi, il n'est rien arrivé cette fois?

\- Non, mais je viens d'être mise au courant de la mesure que le MI6 allait prendre à mon encontre, dit Charlotte plus abattue que jamais.

Charlotte tira Amanda, jusqu'à la fenêtre.

\- Alors? demanda Amanda.

\- Ils vont commencer à me couper de mon travail et aussi de toi, car M pense que je serais plus en sécurité en allant tous les jours au MI6.

\- Il a surement raison de faire sa, je pensais que tu serais assigner à résidence?

\- Non, il sait que je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Il te l'a dit?

\- Il me l'a fait comprendre.

\- Donc, nous ne pourrons plus nous voir, pour ta propre sécurité.

\- M pense que le fait de rester auprès de toi, te met en danger.

\- Et il a raison! Tu le sais n'est ce pas? dit Amanda en souriant. Et puis on ne restera pas séparer longtemps, une fois toute l'affaire résolue, on recommencera à faire nos sorties et nos soupers, peut-être que cette fois, tu auras Gareth Mallory à tes côtés.

Charlotte lui envoya un coussin dans la figure. Elle n'avait jamais eu une amie pareil et n'en aurait jamais d'autres comme elle.

\- Tu restes avec moi, ce soir? demanda Charlotte.

\- Une dernière nuit avec toi avant d'être séparé, je prends, dit Amanda en souriant.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonjour cher lecteur !_**

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Voici le chapitre 8! Un léger moment d'accalmie ou pas, il faut voir ce que vous allez en dire. Je suis désolé de cette longue absence, ce mois d'Avril à été compliquer sur bien des points, mon travail qui me mange complètement, ma santé qui est assez instable en ce moment. Et ma récente chute au travail, et mon petit séjour à Spa, c'est beaucoup de chose sur un seul mois, mais le repos du week-end m'a fait un bien fou et je repart de plus belle. Mercie de rester fidèle, merci au nouveau lecture qui arrive sans cesse. Je suis heureuse que vous aimiez cette fiction autant que mois je prend plaisir à l'écrire._

 _Je tenais à remercier_ _ **jjlecter90**_ _(fidèle lecteur) et à_ _ **Cassandra**_ _, pour leurs review qui m'a fait plaisir et permit d'avancer un peu sur la suite de l'histoire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. Merci de votre soutiens et de suivre cette histoire._

 **Disclaimer :** _L'univers de cette fiction ne m'appartiens pas, seuls les OC m'appartiennent_

 **Rating :** _T_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 ** _Musique thème du chapitre :_**

 _I find it very, very easy to be true_  
 _I find myself alone when each day is through_  
 _Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you_

 _Because you're mine, I walk the line_

Hasley " I walk the Line "

* * *

 **.**

 **8**

 **.**

Charlotte profitait d'un moment de calme dans son appartement. L'agent en poste attendait la relève de son collègue en bas de l'immeuble. Une chance pour elle qui pouvait déjeuner un peu dans la paix et le calme de son chez elle. Son amie Amanda lui manquait terriblement, surtout ses réveils tonitruant le matin, depuis deux semaines. La jeune femme donnerait n'importe quoi pour retrouver cette vie qui lui manquait tant.

Trois coups sur la porte d'entrée et elle comprit que son moment de grâce était terminé. C'était le signal pour l'arrivée d'un nouvel agent en poste du MI6, devant la porte de son appartement. Charlotte finit de manger son petit-déjeuner, mit la vaisselle dans son lave-vaisselle, prit son manteau et son sac, ouvrit la porte et regarda l'agent en poste.

\- Miss Lieimin, je suis l'agent Robitson. J'ai pour mission de veilliez à votre sécurité, jusqu'à notre arrivés au MI6.

\- Donc je vais être enfermer au MI6, encore aujourd'hui, grogna-t-elle. Magnifique !

\- Ce sont les ordres de M, miss.

\- Les ordres de M... murmura-t-elle agacer.

Elle sortit, ferma la porte de son appartement et suivit l'agent sans un mot. Depuis les premières mesures de sécurité mises en place autour d'elle, Charlotte entendait souvent la même phrase, "ce sont Les Ordres de M, miss !". Non seulement, cette phrase commençait à l'agacer, mais elle rêvait de réitérer l'exploit que tous les agents du MI6 parlaient depuis deux semaines. La mise au sol de l'agent double zéro sept et de M, par une jeune femme de vingt-neuf ans, avait fait énormément de bruit au sein de la section double zéro et même des agents doubles. Un jour, l'agent Letson était mis en poste devant chez elle. Ce dernier lui avait fait part des rumeurs qui circulaient au sein de l'agence. Cela avait amusé la jeune femme, qui comprenait mieux certains regards admiratifs des hommes et des jalousies venant de certaines femmes. En y repensant, se retrouver au-dessus de M, son pistolet semi-automatique, du type Glock 17, entre les mains, la montée d'adrénaline qui s'en était suivi et la satisfaction, l'avait d'abord plongée dans l'euphorie puis dans une confusion très gênante. Depuis ce jour, M la regardait différemment. Mais ce ne fut pas le seul moment de satisfaction intense qu'elle avait ressentie, il y en avait eu un autre qui fut beaucoup plus gênant ensuite. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la voiture, elle fit pareil que les derniers jours, se taire, durant le trajet la menant au MI6.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

La matinée avait du mal à passer avec le jeune Quatermaster, M lui ayant conseiller de rester avec lui ou avec mademoiselle Moneypenny, sa secrétaire, mais cette dernière croulait sous les dossiers que son supérieur lui demandait de traiter. Q n'était pas très bavard, les quelques questions qu'elle lui avait posées c'était soldé par des regards lourds d'ennuis, à croire qu'elle lui posait des questions idiotes, alors qu'elle cherchait à comprendre comment il arrivait à pirater des systèmes entiers. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'était assise près de Mr Tanner qui lui parla doucement, pour éviter de déranger toute l'équipe informatique. À quelques mètres l'agent 009 la surveillait. Depuis qu'elle était entrée à White Hall, l'agent la suivait à chacun des déplacements qu'elle effectuait. Cela la rendait malade de penser, que le moindre de ses faits et gestes seraient rapporté à M. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille de huit ans, que l'on gardait à l'œil pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Charlotte, savait que c'était pour sa sécurité, mais après tout, elle se trouvait dans le QG du MI6, l'un des endroits les plus sûrs des Royaume-Uni.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, miss Charlotte? demanda Tanner.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il lui avait parlé tout ce temps sans qu'elle ne puisse entendre la moindre de ses paroles. Elle regarda, l'homme à côté d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur Tanner, mais vous pourriez répéter ce que vous venez de me dire? J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, dit la jeune femme gênée de ne pas avoir fait attention à l'homme qui se montrait le plus polis depuis sont arrivés.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, miss Charlotte, vous ne devez pas avoir l'habitude d'autant de mesure de sécurité autour de vous, dit-il avec sérieux.

\- Non pas du tout à vrai dire.

\- Vous finirez par vous y habituer.

\- Si, on ne me kidnappe pas avant.

Elle regarda la réaction de Tanner, il avait compris ou elle voulait en venir. Cela faisait deux semaines, que son appartement était surveillé, avec pour seule compagnie les agents du MI6, qui se relayaient les uns après les autres hors de l'appartement afin de garder un œil sur elle. Sur cette pensée, elle en voulait à sa mère d'être morte, à son père de la traquer et d'avoir assassiné son grand-père par la suite. À M, de la laisser seule dans l'appartement sous la surveillance des ses agents. Elle voulait se défendre, elle voulait retrouver son père avant que ce ne soit lui qui la retrouve, le faire enfermer et reprendre sa petite vie tranquille de bibliothécaire là où elle s'était arrêté. Le seul souci c'était M, lui, toujours lui, comme une boucle dans sa tête qui refusait de partir... Comment pourrait-elle reprendre sa vie après tout ça? Être avec lui, c'était jouer avec le feu, il était bien plus âgées qu'elle, mais quelque chose l'attirait chez cet homme souvent froid, autoritaire et distant. Et puis il y avait ce vague souvenir, ou un rêve, elle ne savait même plus. Elle embrassait M, son baiser était doux et elle avait semblé surement plus avide à en vouloir davantage. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines et pourtant elle en rêvait encore de ce baiser.

\- Q, avez-vous repérez double zéro sept? demanda une voix autoritaire.

Charlotte redressa la tête.

M s'arrêta à un mètre de la table du quartermaster, Moneypenny suivait et vint se placer à côté de Tanner. Charlotte ne put empêcher la rougeur de monter à ses joues, elle venait de penser à lui et le voilà qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Elle observa sa posture, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume, les jambes légèrement écarter pour maintenir sa posture autoritaire, son dos bien droit... Nom de dieu, pourquoi il l'attirait autant? Elle mordit légèrement sa lèvre et détourna le regard.

\- Oui monsieur, il se trouve dans les Alpes Suisse, dit le quartermaster. Dois-je vous mettre en communication avec lui?

\- Oui!

Q mis en route la liaison audio avec l'agent.

\- Qu'avez-vous pour moi double zéro sept? demanda M

\- Le père de miss Leimin, est plus difficile à attraper qu'une anguille, monsieur, dit l'agent dans le micro.

À l'évocation de son père, Charlotte regarda les deux hommes qui se tenaient à quelques mètres d'elle. Pendant un moment, elle croisa le regard du chef de la section double zéro qui reposa très vite son regard sur le quartermaster.

\- Autres choses? demanda-t-il à l'agent.

\- Oui monsieur. Il commanderait l'une des branches de l'organisation Spectre et serait surnommé Octopus. Mais aucune des personnes que j'ai interrogées jusqu'ici ne sait où il se cache, il est très souvent en mouvements et change assez souvent de nom.

\- D'où votre expression en début de conversation.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- N'avez-vous rien d'autre?

\- Non, monsieur, j'ai un rendez-vous avec l'une de ses anciennes collaboratrices dans quelques heures, j'espère pouvoir lui soutirer des informations sur le personnage.

\- Bien, recontactez-moi dès que vous avez du nouveau, double zéro sept.

\- À vos ordres!

La liaison se coupa.

\- Que faisons-nous, monsieur? demanda Q

\- Continuez de tracer double zéro sept, dit M avec autorité.

\- Bien, monsieur!

M se dirigea vers l'endroit ou se tenait Charlotte, Moneypenny et Tanner, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'eux tout en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Tanner, faites une recherche approfondie sur Octopus, avec un peu de chance, nous aurons surement quelques informations supplémentaires dans la base de donner du MI6, qui pourrait nous aider dans sa traque, ordonna M.

\- À vos ordres, monsieur!

Il regarda ensuite sa secrétaire.

\- Moneypenny, vous devriez prendre votre pause et emmène miss Leimin avec vous, dit-il.

\- Bien, monsieur! Miss Charlotte, venez cela vous fera du bien de prendre l'air, dit Moneypenny avec douceur.

Charlotte se leva de sa chaise et fit face à M. Il la regardait, ses yeux bleus dirigée vers les siens.

\- Charlotte suffira, dit-elle avec calme. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir quand je dois manger, monsieur. Je ne suis plus une enfant de six ans, à qui vous dictez sa conduite.

Toutes l'équipe informatique ne les regardaient, y comprises Q et Tanner, qui n'avaient jamais vu personne défier l'autorité de M. Charlotte fixait M dans un air de défi, elle le défiait de la remettre à sa place.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, miss Lieimin, vous êtes sous ma protection et si je vous ai offensé, c'est bien malgré moi et je vous demande d'accepter mes plus plates excuses, dit-il calmement.

Charlotte restait calme malgré la colère et un autre sentiment qui la parcourait. Cette phrase... comme la première fois où elle lui avait tenu tête... Un étrange sentiment la parcourait. Elle lisait dans le regard de M, qu'elle n'avait pas à contester son autorité devant ses hommes. Elle baissa le regard, ne pouvant en supporter davantage et se dirigea vers Moneypenny qui l'attendait quelques pas plus loin.

\- Agent double zéro neuf, veillez à garder un œil sur Miss Lieimin, je vous prie.

\- À vos ordres ! dit l'agent.

Sous le regard de M, Charlotte s'éloignait accompagnée de Moneypenny, suivent de quelques mètres par double zéro neuf. Toute la section informatique, observait la jeune femme qui venait de tenir tête à leur chef, certains commençaient déjà à commenter la scène à laquelle ils avaient insisté.

\- Vous n'avez pas un travail à faire, dit-il sévère.

Les murmures s'interrompirent et il n'entendit plus que les touches des claviers que l'on tape. Il regarda Charlotte franchir la porte aux côtés de Moneypenny, cette fille avait un caractère bien plus fort qu'il ne l'imaginait.

\- Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, commença Tanner. Il semblerait que miss Leimin aille un caractère plus fort que nous le pensions. Elle risque de nous surprendre.

M fixait la porte, il comprenait mieux maintenant ce que ses grands-parents lui avaient dit à propos d'elle. Sous cette surface d'un naturel doux se cachait réellement un caractère fort. Il n'avait pas voulu les croire, mais force était de croire qu'ils avaient eu raison. Il repensa aux paroles du grand-père de Charlotte quelques jours avant son décès : "ne la laissez jamais croire qu'elle est faible, elle fera tout pour vous prouver le contraire et vous risqueriez de vous faire mal." Après tout, Charlotte Lieimin, était la petite-fille d'un ancien militaire, ainsi que la fille d'une espionne et d'un agent double pour une société voulant répandre le chaos. Elle savait se battre au corps-à-corps, sa il l'avait constaté quand il était descendu dans la cave pour empêcher Ian Newman de la violer, elle avait réussi à mettre son agresseur, ainsi que double zéro sept et avait réussi à le déstabiliser lui en le désarmant.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Remettez-vous au travail! Q, transmettez-moi les images des caméras de surveillance de la ville, métro, parcs où tout autre endroit où se trouvera miss Lieimin!

\- Bien, monsieur!

Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas presser. Une chose était sûre, Charlotte Lieimin était loin de l'image que l'on se faisait d'elle. Il repensa à ses yeux verts pleins de défis à son égard, le même regard que le jour où il était venu lui amener les affaires de sa mère, le même que le jour où elle l'avait désarmé, elle pouvait se révéler redoutable, pleines de surprises et de défis, sensible à ces heures et surtout vulnérable quand elle ne gérait pas la situation. L'image de ses lèvres se pressant sur les siennes lui revint en mémoire, il n'avait pas été insensible à se baiser, il se souvenait encore du moment de vulnérabilité après la première attaque, et encore moins au charme de la jeune femme. Mais pour la sécurité de Charlotte, il ne devait rien laisser paraître, ainsi quand tout ceci serait terminer et qu'elle reprendrait son ancienne vie, il ne risquerait pas de la mettre en danger.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Charlotte dégustait son sandwich en compagnie de Moneypenny. La jeune femme, regardait souvent vers l'extérieur. Elle avait besoin de quelques minutes de répit par rapport à tout ce qui se produisait dans sa vie, son père qui voulait la tuer, le MI6 qui la maintenait sous surveillance constante, section normale et double zéro incluent et pour ne pas rajouter il y avait M dont elle ne savait quoi penser. C'était trop pour elle, son ancienne vie lui semblait tellement lointaine, qu'elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, se réveiller du cauchemar dans lequel elle se trouvait.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, miss Lieimin? demanda Money Penny

Non tout n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle voulait refouler ses sentiments, ceux qu'elle ressentait en présence de M, de tous les hommes que comptaient cette planète, il fallait qu'elle ressente quelque chose pour cet homme en particulier.

\- Non et appelez-moi, Charlotte, s'il vous plaît.

C'était plus une requête qu'une demande, elle en avait assez des "miss" que lui servaient tous les agents du MI6.

\- Bien, Charlotte à condition que vous m'appeliez Ève, dit Moneypenny en souriant.

Charlotte lui rendit son sourire.

\- D'accord, Ève.

Les deux femmes parlèrent de leurs vies respectives. Plus leur conversation, avançait et plus la jeune femme trouvait Ève, vraiment sympathique et agréable. Elles décidèrent de prendre le métro et de s'arrêter à la station Hyde Park, l'agent double zéro neuf avait été remplacer par un autre agent du MI6, mais d'après Ève, il ne faisait pas partie de la section double zéro. Moneypenny, prit une bouteille d'eau, tandis que Charlotte avait pris une canette de coca. Le ciel d'un bleu clair, ne possédait que quelques cumulus, c'était une très belle journée, comme ils en avaient rarement. Elles commencèrent leur marche à travers le parc. Hyde Park était l'endroit qu'elle préférait dans Londres, un îlot de verdure et de calme au milieu d'une ville bouillonnante de vie.

\- Est-ce que vous entretenez une relation avec double zéro sept? demanda Charlotte en buvant un coup dans sa canette.

\- Non! répondit-elle surprise par la question de Charlotte.

\- Oh je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète, je pensais que c'était le cas, dit Charlotte embarrassé. Je veux dire, qu'en vous voyant flirté ensemble, j'ai cru que...

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, il est vrai que par moments, il y a de nombreuses phrases qui sont parfois un peu troubles, même pour moi. N'avions-nous pas dit que nous devions nous tutoyer?

\- Si! Mais les vieilles habitudes et mon éducation me reviennent souvent très vite. Désolé, Ève.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est vrai qu'une éducation stricte est souvent difficile à oublier. Mais si vous voulez tous savoir, non, James et moi, ne sommes pas ensemble, j'aime flirter avec lui, mais c'est tout ce qu'il y aura entre nous, cet homme n'est trop volage que pour envisager une relation. Il aime aussi la compagnie de certains hommes quand ça lui chante.

Charlotte évita de cracher son coca en s'étouffant.

\- Il est gay?

\- Je n'en sais rien, de temps à autre il aime aussi flirter avec Q, dit-elle amusée.

Charlotte sourit doucement par l'explication d'Ève, mais elle repensa à ses propres sentiments et son sourire s'effaça.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Charlotte? demanda la jeune secrétaire.

\- Rien, je ne viens de songer que c'était la première fois que je sors hors de mon appartement surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et du MI6, ça fait du bien de prendre l'air, dit Charlotte qui profitait des rayons du soleil.

Elle ne voulait pas expliquer à Ève, qu'elle pensait à celui que la jeune secrétaire considérait comme son patron. Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même ses sentiments quand ce dernier se trouvait à proximité. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa secrétaire et encore moins fournir au MI6 un sujet de commérage. Elle préférait laisser croire aux autres, que la surveillance prolongée et les interdits de M lui minaient le moral.

\- M, vous a-t-il interdit de sortir?

\- Pas tout à fait, mais il m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne devais pas mettre un pied dehors. Il est très...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire? Qu'il était quoi? Attirant? Froid? Sexy? Qu'il avait des yeux à faire pâlir le ciel au-dessus de leur tête? Non, certainement pas.

\- ... trop à cheval sur les mesures de sécurité, termina Charlotte.

Ève, émit un petit rire.

\- C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un à souligner autant l'autorité de Mallory, dit Ève en rigolant.

\- J'en avais même oublié qu'il avait un prénom et un nom de famille.

Ève rit avec légèreté.

\- C'est vrai, que l'on a tendance à l'oublier.

Charlotte rit à son tour.

\- J'espère que cette histoire se terminera bientôt, dit Charlotte nostalgique.

\- Votre ancienne vie à l'air de cruellement vous manquez?

\- Oui, par moments je me sens terriblement seule. Mais d'autre chose choses.

Ève rit de voir Charlotte changer aussi vite de sujet, elle avait senti le malaise de la jeune fille de parler de son patron et ne lui en voulait pas. Elles se mirent à parler de leur vie respectives, de leur vie, Charlotte expliqua le plaisir qu'elle avait à être au milieu des livres et à quel point cela lui manquait de ne pas classer, ranger et aider les personnes cherchant un ouvrage particulier. Ève, l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention, elle n'avait jamais vu personne aussi passionnée par son travail que la jeune femme à côté d'elle. Elle voyait que les mesures de sécurité prises à son encontre l'ennuyaient plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer. En parlant davantage, Ève, proposa à Charlotte de l'aider dans le tri et le classement des dossiers. Elle croulait littéralement sous le travail et une personne en plus pour l'aider ne serait pas de refus. Charlotte accepta de bons cœurs, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas classé quelques choses, qu'elle s'en réjouissait. Elle voulait sortir du département technologique et ne pas être seulement spectatrice. Ève était bien décidé à faire en sorte que la jeune femme, puisse se détendre malgré l'agent qui les suivait quelques mètres plus loin. Et puis en regardant les caméras du parc, elle se doutait que M gardait lui aussi un œil sur la jeune Charlotte. Même si cette dernière, ne se doutait peut-être de rien.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bonjour cher lecteur !_**

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Voici le chapitre 9! J'ai prit énormément de retard sur cette histoire. Je m'en excuse et le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant mon retour de vacance, je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne voulais pas partir en vous laissant penser que j'avais abandonner cette histoire alors que c'est complètement faux. Mais voilà, je pars le 2 Juillet en vacance et reviens le 11 Juillet, mais vous n'aurez pas la suite avant le 25 Juillet, sauf si je constate que j'avance assez vite dans l'écriture, je le mettrais plus tôt. Je vous remercie de suivre cette histoire, Merci!_

 _Bientôt, l'histoire va prendre une tournure assez attendue par tous, mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Dans ce chapitre l'enquête avance, doucement mais surement. J'ai mis une petite pointe d'humour, qui allège un peu l'histoire qui est parfois assez sombre. Bientôt je vais l'alléger un peu..._

 _Je tenais à remercier_ _ **jjlecter90**_ _(fidèle lecteur) et aux autres_ _, qui laissez des reviews, cela m'encourage dans la suite de l'écriture et surtout sa me fait toujours plaisirs._

 **Disclaimer :** _L'univers de cette fiction ne m'appartiens pas, seuls les OC m'appartiennent_

 **Rating :** _T_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _Emy_

* * *

 ** _Musique thème du chapitre :_**

 _Or is it all a puzzle maze_  
 _But we never actually walk out the other side_

 _We go round and round and round_  
 _Taking wrong times_  
 _And clinging to the edges of ourselves_

Frances "What is love"

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **9**_

 _ **.**_

Le lendemain, Charlotte avait décidé d'aider Eve dans le classement des dossiers. Elle en avait assez de ne pouvoir rien faire et apporter sa contribution dans l'enquête qui la concernait la satisfaisait au plus haut point.

\- Où finissent les dossiers, une fois classer? demanda Charlotte.

\- Certaines affaires sont rendues publiques une fois classer, mais tout va dans les archives au sous-sol, d'autres à la _British Library_ dans la section spéciale.

\- C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais classé un seul dossier venant du MI6.

\- Curieux, je pensais que vous auriez déjà eu droit à en classer certains?

\- Non, c'est l'une de mes collègues qui a accès au dossier, dit Charlotte.

Elle regarda certains dossiers et lisait leur contenu.

\- Celui-ci parle de l'organisation pour laquelle votre père travaille, dit Eve doucement. Vous pourriez le mettre en haut de la pile, je pense que M en auras besoin pour mieux comprendre ce qui se passe.

Charlotte déposa le dossier au-dessus de la pile sur le bureau d'Ève. Comment une organisation gouvernementale était si à la traîne dans le tri et le classement des dossiers en les retranscrivant sur ordinateur, même la British Library s'était muni d'un système informatique pour pouvoir suivre les différents livres emprunter.

\- Pourquoi vous n'archivez pas les dossiers informatiquement?

\- Les dossiers les plus récents, le sont, dit la voix de M au-dessus d'elle. C'est plus compliqué avec les anciens. Nous avions une documentaliste, mais elle a pris sa retraite il y a un an. Elle a retranscrit certains documents dont nous avions besoin pour avancer, mais depuis nous faisons tout à la main.

Charlotte se redressa comme un "i", une déformation professionnelle qu'elle avait prise à chaque fois que son supérieur entrait pour lui demander d'encoder les emprunts et les retours en bibliothèque. La jeune femme, regarda M pendant un court instant et souffla en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas son supérieur hiérarchique, puisqu'elle ne travaillait pas pour lui.

\- Ce n'est que vous! dit-elle en respirant.

Eve sourit en la voyant se détendre. M inspirait chez les gens, une certaine nervosité et en voyant Charlotte réagir de la sorte, Ève en avait conclu qu'elle ne ferait pas exception à la règle. M en revanche la fixait, son regard sur la jeune femme vacillait entre la surprise, l'amusement et l'étonnement de l'avoir vu se redresser aussi vite.

\- C'est une... commença M

\- Déformation professionnelle, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous manquez de respect, dit Charlotte en baissant la tête.

\- Miss Lieimin, monsieur, Ève, dit une voix monocorde derrière eux.

Le jeune Quatermaster, était entré dans la pièce sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et observait la scène avec un regard lointain.

\- Vous avez quelques choses pour nous, Q? demanda M dont le regard c'était poser sur le jeune Quatermaster.

\- Bond est en attente, il a apparemment découvert quelque chose sur celui que nous recherchons, dit Q sur un ton sérieux.

\- Monneypenny, Miss Lieimin, allez dans mon bureau vous terminerez le tri dans les documents tout à l'heure, sauf si vous avez quelques choses? dit M.

\- Non rien, dit Moneypenny.

\- Je pourrais peut-être vous aider à numériser toutes vos archives, proposa Charlotte en souriant.

\- Nous verrons cela plus tard, vous voulez bien entrer!

En entrant dans le bureau de M, elle fut un peu surprise par la décoration, aussi stricte que son propriétaire. Les journaux du jour étaient déposés sur un coin du bureau, une tablette au-dessus de la pile et il n'y avait aucun désordre, que ce soit dans les livres sur les étagères comme sur le bureau. Cet homme était plus méticuleux sur les apparences qu'elle ne le pensait. Tout devait rester ranger, un vrai calvaire pour la femme de ménage.

Q s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils devant le bureau, Monneypenny sur une chaise à l'écart, dans un coin de la pièce et avait sorti sa tablette de son étui. Quant à Charlotte, elle ne savait pas où elle devait se mettre. Elle sentit une main se déposer doucement contre son dos, ce seul geste la perturba davantage, qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du bureau, dit M.

Laissant sa main guider la jeune femme, jusqu'à sa place. Il se plaça ensuite derrière son bureau et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau en cuir, tandis que Charlotte prenait place sur le bord du siège en face du bureau.

\- Q, vous pouvez nous mettre en communication avec double zéro sept! ordonna M.

Q se mit au travail et déposa le notebook sur le bureau, toucha quelques touches et la liaison s'enclencha.

\- Agent double zéro-sept, au rapport!

\- Bond vous avez du nouveau? demanda M.

\- Oui, j'en ai! Notre homme se nomme Andrew Darwell, il est américain, et est père de famille de trois enfants en comptant miss Lieimin. Il s'est marié par deux fois et a divorcé par deux fois, il a une injonction d'éloignement à son encontre pour violence sur les deux derniers Natalie et Denis Darwell.

\- Donc il s'est remarié après qu'Elizabeth l'a quitté?

\- Pas tout à fait, il a rencontré Victoria Stanford pendant sa relation avec Elizabeth Lieimin et à entamer une relation avec elle au même moment. D'après ma source, il venait d'avoir son premier enfant, Natalie, avec Victoria et notre source était avec eux, lorsqu' il a découvert l'existence de Charlotte lors d'un séjour dans notre pays. D'après la source, il se promenait avec sa femme et mon interlocutrice dans les rues de Douvres, lorsqu'il a vu les parents d'Elizabeth avec une petite fille de douze ans qui demandaient une glace.

Charlotte se souvenait de cette époque, pleine d'insouciance. Cette année-là, elle avait passé de superbe vacance. Elle se souvenait d'avoir aidé son grand-père dans le jardin, aider sa grand-mère avec la lessive et les longues promenades en bord de mer. Charlotte revint à penser à la glace, ce jour-là, il avait fait particulièrement chaud et elle se souvenait d'avoir demandé une glace à son grand-père qui lui avait donné un peu d'argent et lui avait demandé d'aider sa grand-mère à les porter, la petite fille avait été enchanter et avait entraîné sa grand-mère à l'intérieur. C'était tout ce dont elle se souvenait, rien d'autre n'avait eu d'importance.

\- Donc, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a découvert l'existence de miss Lieimin! dit M. Continuez Bond!

\- D'après ma source, après avoir découvert l'existence de miss Lieimin, il a commencé à agir bizarrement avec ses deux enfants et sa femme, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a commencé à faire des séjours réguliers en Angleterre et qu'il a commencé à battre ses deux enfants à chacun de ses retours.

\- Mais pour qu'elle raison?

\- Je n'en sais rien, monsieur! Notre homme a changé souvent de nom par la suite, que ce soit dans le cadre de ses missions pour le FBI, et pour SPECTRE, d'où le fait qu'il soit si difficile à repérer.

\- Autre chose Double zéro sept?

\- J'ai appris par ma source qu'il aurait une résidence à Brighton, je compte me rendre là-bas pour vérifier l'information.

\- Bien, j'enverrai un agent pour aller voir Victoria Stanford, peut-être qu'elle pourra nous en dire plus sur notre homme.

\- À vos ordres!

La liaison se coupa.

\- Nous avons avancé de quelques pas, mais nous ne savons toujours pas pour quelle branche de Spectre il travaille? dit Moneypenny.

\- Non, mais cela nous en dit plus sur notre homme, dit M. Q, faites une recherche sur Adrew Darwell et sur Victoria Stanford. Miss Moneypenny, contacté l'ambassade des États-Unis pour qu'il nous livre des informations sur notre homme et quand il a arrêté de travailler pour le FBI.

\- À vos ordres! dirent Q et Moneypenny en cœur.

\- Miss Lieimin, vous restez dans mon bureau, dit M.

Charlotte réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention à la sortie de Q, ni d'Ève hors du bureau. Comment se faisait-il appelé au sein de l'organisation " _Octopus_ ", cela lui rappelait la petite histoire que sa mère lui racontait petite, tous les soirs avant de dormir. Elle se souvenait aussi de l'énorme peluche que son grand-père avait gagné pour elle sur la fête à Douvres. Et puis un détail lui sauta aux yeux, ses livres, ils étaient conservés dans une caisse dans son appartement dans la chambre à coucher. Le jour où elle avait fouillé les affaires de sa mère, elle avait tenu en main l'un des livres et avait regardé le nom de l'auteur et...

\- Miss Lieimin?! appela M.

Charlotte sortit de ses pensers et regarda son interlocuteur.

\- Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées, dit-elle.

\- Et pouvons-nous savoir ce que vous pensiez?

-Eh bien, je viens de me rappeler que petite j'avais souvent entendu ma mère me raconter l'histoire d'une petite pieuvre qui voulait devenir un monstre marin et qui s'appelait Octopus. J'adorais cette histoire enfant, et dans les caisses que j'ai ramenées de chez elle, il y avait justement les livres dans une boîte avec la peluche, je me demande si, elle n'aurait pas caché quelques choses dans l'histoire.

M observait Charlotte, son raisonnement sonnait juste, mais semblait un peu fou.

\- Désolé, c'est un peu fou comme raisonnement, dit-elle embarrasser.

\- Non, cela peut paraître improbable mais nous devrions aller vérifier chez vous, dit M avec calme.

Charlotte accepta d'un signe de tête.

 **.**

Sur le trajet menant chez elle, M restait silencieux, il n'avait pas aborder le sujet du pourquoi, elle avait penser à cette série de livre en particulier, mais si sa pouvait les aider à avancer dans leurs enquêtes et coincé son père avant que ce derniers ne la trouve et ne la tue, cela l'arrangeait. Plus vite l'enquête serait finie et plus vite, elle retrouverai sa vie d'avant.

Arriver devant la porte, Charlotte observa M se placer devant elle. La porte avait été forcé et la voisine du palier un étage plus bas, était devant la porte complètement sous le choc.

\- Madame Smith, est-ce que que vous allez bien? demanda Charlotte.

\- Oh Charlotte, j'ai entendu que l'on forçait votre porte, et j'ai voulu appelé la police, mais ... commença à balbutier madame Smith avant de fondre en larmes.

Un bruit de casse résonna dans l'appartement, le cambrioleur était toujours présent. M pénétra dans l'appartement sans faire le moindre bruit. Charlotte sentait l'air de l'extérieur sortir de son appartement, il avait dû s'enfuir en les entendant parler. Quelques minutes plus tard, M revenait dans le couloir son smartphone en main et descendant les escaliers à une vitesse incroyable.

\- J'ai besoin de plusieurs agents au domicile de miss Lieimin et prévenez l'agent double zéro-sept, notre suspect est à Londres, qu'il revienne avec le premier vol, aboya M.

Charlotte resta un instant sur le seuil de la porte et n'osait pas regarder l'état de son appartement. Plusieurs coups de feu retentirent à l'extérieur, et Charlotte espérait pour M que tout allait bien.

Les minutes défilaient et paraissaient des heures. Charlotte était descendue dans l'appartement de madame Smith qui lui offrit une tasse de thé pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Tenez, jeune fille, dit madame Smith en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

\- Merci, madame, dit Charlotte poliment.

\- J'avais aussi un mari qui travaillait pour l'état, il était militaire.

\- Ce... ce n'est pas mon époux, dit Charlotte visiblement très confuse par ce qu'imaginait madame Smith.

\- Oh, je pensais que c'était le cas, à la façon dont il place sa main dans votre dos, j'ai cru... vous formez un beau couple.

\- Non, je ne suis pas avec lui, je...

Comment expliquer à madame Smith, qu'elle était surveillée par le MI6 sans provoquer un malaise encore plus grand qu'elle ne subissait déjà en ce moment.

Les minutes passaient et elle entendit des coups donner sur la porte de l'entrée de madame Smith. La dame âgée, ouvrit la porte sur un agent du MI6 qui paraissait très confus, et à ses côtés se tenait un M, qui sourit à la dame âgée.

\- Oh Charlotte c'est votre époux, dit madame Smith en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire. Nous parlions justement de vous!

\- En bien j'espère? dit M avec humour alors que madame Smith l'invitait à rentrer lui et l'agent.

\- Elle ne m'avait pas dit, qu'elle était avec quelqu'un cette petite cachottière, dit madame Smith. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était moins souvent présente dans son appartement depuis quelque temps.

Charlotte comprit que madame Smith n'avait rien écouter de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. M, quant à lui émit un rire assez charmeur, qui fit tourner un certain temps la tête de Charlotte.

\- Vous venez rechercher votre femme après avoir sécurisé son appartement, les gentlemans se font tellement rares de nos jours, dit madame Smith.

\- Nous sommes désolés pour le dérangement, madame, dit M sincère. Tu viens chérie!

Le rouge aux joues, Charlotte se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle avait envie de se terrer au fond d'un trou. Quoi que c'était plutôt agréable que madame Smith pensait que M était son époux. Arrivée à la hauteur de M, Charlotte sentit sa main dans le bas de son dos.

\- Merci madame Smith, pour le thé, dit Charlotte reconnaissante.

\- Bonne soirée, madame, dit M en souriant.

\- Bonne soirée! dit madame Smith avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Sur le palier, M observait Charlotte avec un sourire amusé.

\- Sans commentaire, dit Charlotte.

\- Je n'aurais pas osé, dit M.

De retour devant la porte de son appartement, Charlotte observait les dégâts dans son appartement. L'homme avait tout retourné, les livres dans la bibliothèque étaient à terre et certains avaient même été déchirés, ses coussins de divans éventrer, son appartement si agréable, avaient été saccagés. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait littéralement violé.

\- Tout va bien? demanda M.

Charlotte affirma d'un signe de tête et retint les larmes qui menaçaient de faire écrouler le peu de courage qu'elle avait réussi à rassembler. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, s'accroupir et tout ranger pour que les traces visibles de ce saccage s'efface.

\- Monsieur, dit l'agent, faut-il que j'envoie l'équipe de nettoyage?

\- Il va bien falloir, qu'il jette tout ce qui est casser, déchirer ou éventrer... commença M.

\- Non! s'exclama Charlotte. Je rangerais tout moi-même!

\- Annuler l'équipe de nettoyage, ordonna M. Je pense que miss Lieimin ne veut pas que plus d'inconnus fouille dans son appartement. Pour ce soir, nous devons sécuriser un maximum votre appartement, nous allons devoir changer au moins la porte et remettre une fenêtre pour plus de sécurité et...

\- Et quoi?! demanda Charlotte. Je vais devoir demander à quelqu'un de me loger, alors que je suis moi-même en danger et que je pourrais mettre en danger cette personne?

\- Voulez-vous me laisser finir? dit M avec ce flegme qui caractérisait si bien les Anglais.

\- Pardon!

\- Ce soir vous logerez chez moi, c'est une zone résidentielle surveiller et sécuriser à son maximum. Je pense que pour cette nuit cela devrait suffire.

\- Chez vous?!

\- Vous y voyez un inconvénient?

Charlotte fit un léger signe négatif de la tête en maintenant le regard de M . Ce regard causerait sa perte à un moment ou un autre. Elle ne vit pas l'agent revenir avec la caisse contenant les livres de son enfance et l'immense peluche de la petite pieuvre.

\- La chambre et la salle de bain son intacte, monsieur, dit l'agent.

\- Nous avons surement dû le déranger avant qu'il n'atteigne la chambre, dit M.

Charlotte soupira de soulagement à l'idée que certaines parties de son appartement soient épargnées par le cambrioleur. Elle ne comprit plus rien de ce que disait M et l'agent. Lorsque M, lui fit descendre les escaliers sous les regards de ses voisins qui observaient la scène avec une curiosité mal placer. Charlotte avait senti la main sur son épaule en signe de soutiens mais lorsque celle-ci vint se placer en bas de ses reins, elle comprit qu'il rejouait le rôle de l'époux et se laissa blottir contre lui. Charlotte savait que l'une de ses voisines n'hésiterait pas à commérer dans l'immeuble mais peu lui importait. Elle profitait d'un moment de refuge et M le lui fournissait.

Elle rentra dans la voiture et se mit à attendre qu'il distribue ses dernières instructions avant de monter dans sa voiture et de démarrer. Charlotte ne fit ni attention aux trajets, ni lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, elle suivit M mécaniquement. Le jeu était fini, la réalité lui faisait froid dans le dos et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de M, son cerveau se réenclencha de manière brutale et la réalité vint à nouveau la frapper. Il entra chez lui et regarda Charlotte faire pareil doucement. Elle avait devant elle, un authentique appartement d'un homme seul, sans fleurs ni aucune autre touche féminine. Mais curieusement, tout était cohérent dans l'ameublement sans que cela ne paraisse austère, elle aurait envie d'y vivre et d'y ajouter sa propre touche. Cette pensée l'effleura à peine qu'elle la chassa d'un revers de manche.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose? demanda M.

\- Un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît, dit Charlotte en restant debout.

\- Vous avez la permission de vos asseoir sur le canapé, si c'est ce que vous attendez, dit M.

Charlotte se dirigea vers l'immense canapé et s'assit sur l'un des bords. Il était confortable et l'appelait à se mettre le plus possible dans le fond, mais elle résista à la tentation. Charlotte regarda la caisse avec les livres de son enfance et la peluche qui avait été poser dessus. Il sortit de la cuisine et lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'elle prit en le remerciant et il s'assit dans l'unique fauteuil en cuir, toujours en restant droit. Décidément, même chez lui, elle le trouvait toujours aussi droit ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était là. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, buvant chacun leurs verres. Charlotte se sentait terriblement gênée.

\- Euh... commença Charlotte.

\- Nous devrions vérifier vos dires tant que nous y sommes.

\- Oui, j'avais complètement oublié, pour la caisse.

M prit la caisse avec les affaires d'enfance de Charlotte et lui tendit pour qu'elle puisse commencer.

En ouvrant le premier livre, elle constata une bosse là où auparavant c'était lisse. Elle toucha les bords en se demandant comment l'ouvrir sans les abîmer. M la voyant chercher, alla prendre son petit couteau pour ouvrir le courrier et le donna à Charlotte qui le remercia dans un léger sourire. Il avait lu en elle, comme un livre ouvert et encore maintenant il semblait le faire. Ouvrant doucement le morceau qui recouvre la deuxième de couverture, elle trouva un papier avec un mot écrit de la main de sa mère.

M prit le mot et le lu à haute voix.

\- Charlotte, te souviens-tu de l'histoire de la pieuvre géante qui rêvait d'aventure, peut-être que tu trouveras à ton tour l'aventure que tu cherches! lu M.

Charlotte fouilla dans le livre sans trouver davantage d'indice et tendit le livre à M. Qui vérifia les premières de couverture.

\- Elles sont un peu plus épaisses sur la première et quatrième de couverture.

\- J'ai eu toute la série petite et je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose dedans.

M ouvrit à l'aide de son couteau pour ouvrir le courrier, que Charlotte lui avait déposé doucement devant lui. Il trouva un document, puis un autre dans la quatrième de couverture. Charlotte alla chercher les autres livres dans la caisse et M répéta l'opération pour les dix autres tomes de l'histoire. Devant elle s'étendait, un dossier entier sur un homme, mais il n'y avait que son pseudonyme et les noms sous lesquels ils étaient le plus connus. Mais aussi des pages concernant Victoria et les deux enfants, les derniers endroits où sa mère l'avait croiser et un nombre incroyable de note.

\- C'est un dossier? demanda Charlotte surprise.

\- Quarante pages de dossier concernant, l'homme que nous cherchons, dit M. Votre mère, savait, qu'il chercherait surement le dossier dans l'appartement et l'a caché là où il ne le trouverait pas dans vos affaires d'enfance. Plutôt ingénieux.

\- Moi je les aurais caché entièrement dans la peluche, dit Charlotte en évidant son ancienne peluche préféré.

\- Pourquoi vous...

Mais Charlotte ressortit plusieurs clés USB de la peluche. Sa mère avait tout prévu, et la dernière fois, elle aurait dû se douter qu'elles les auraient caché dans les affaires d'enfance de sa fille.

\- Ingénieux, dit M surprit.

\- Il y en a quatre, dont une qui vous est entièrement destiné, dit Charlotte. Et il y en a aussi une pour moi! Les deux autres, c'est entièrement pour le MI6, je suppose qu'elle a rassemblé plusieurs choses en plus au fil du temps. Je suppose que je devrais vous confier la clé qu'elle m'a laissée?

\- Non, si elle vous a noté sur l'une des clés, cela signifie qu'elle vous appartient et que vous seul devez entendre ce qu'elle vous raconte.

Charlotte déposa sa main sur celle de M, par ce contact, qui n'était ni dérangeant et qui lui procurait l'envie de la protéger davantage, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Merci, monsieur M, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je vous en prie appelé-moi Gareth, dit-il en déposant sa deuxième main sur la sienne. Le MI6 fera tout pour attraper cet homme, maintenant que nous avons les dossiers que votre mère avait collecté sur lui.

\- Je sais que vous y arriverez, dit-elle en souriant.


	10. Infos

Bonjour cher lecteur! J'ai décidé de vous écrire ce petit texte pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Car depuis mon retour de vacance mi-juillet je n'ai plus su mettre une seule histoire à jour car beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ma vie ces derniers temps.

La première chose est que j'ai un tout petit blocage niveau écriture depuis mon retour, qui se résorbe doucement et depuis mardi je reprend doucement sur une histoire original qui me permet de me débloquer.

La deuxième chose est que je suis en plein déménagement! Mon copain et moi avons décidé de déménager car nous en avions besoin d'une terrasse car l'appartement dans lequel nous vivons actuellement ne comportait pas de balcon et que les fortes chaleurs en juillet et en août on eu raison de nous. Nous déménageons vendredi 07 Septembre, ce qui signifie pas d'internet pendant une bonne semaine puisque le technicien ne passera pas avant le 14 Septembre, donc j'en profiterai un maximum pour écrire le plus possible durant cette période. Une mise en ligne possible d'un nouveau chapitre se fera durant la semaine du 24 au 28 Septembre.

La troisième et dernière chose à annoncer c'est que je suis enceinte et que mon cerveau commence à peine à remettre mes idées en place vu que j'approche de la fin du premier trimestre. Les fortes chaleurs on eu raison de ma créativité dû à des nausées horribles qui me clouaient dans le canapé. Je peux dire que sa été le pire moment de ma vie mais maintenant je me sens mieux. La nouvelle a été un petit choque mais lors de l'échographie des 8 semaine lorsque j'ai entendu son petit cœur battre je suis aux anges et je descend doucement de mon petit nuage.

J'ai repris aussi le travail donc je serai peut-être pas aussi régulière dans les publications mais je vais faire de gros efforts pour mettre à jours chacune de mes histoires. Je suis vraiment désolé mais les choses mises les unes dans les autres vous imaginez à quel point ma vie est en train de changer et je commence à peine à me faire à l'idée. Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous retrouves très bientôt. Emy


	11. Chapter 10

**_Bonjour cher lecteur !_**

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Voici enfin le chapitre 10! J'ai prit énormément de retard sur cette histoire, mais comme j'ai récupéré internet et que maintenant j'entre dans le deuxième cycle de ma grossesse je peux enfin respirer un peu même si j'ai été malade. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'écrire et de poster les chapitres, ce rhume n'aurait pas ma peau, juré! Et surtout je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fiction, elle me tiens trop à cœur pour que je l'abandonne. Changement de date de publication pour la fanfiction, au lieu d'un mercredi sur deux, ce sera un vendredi sur deux, cela alternera avec la fanfiction sur Theodora Jedusor, pour m'éviter de me rendre folle en essayant de prendre de l'avance._

 _Dans ce chapitre et j'espère juste qu'il vous plaira car la reprise à été assez difficile. Il ne reste plus énormément de chapitre avant la fin de l'histoire! Je prévois un deuxième tome, mais j'hésite encore! Je verrai bien à la fin de l'histoire et comment va se passer la suite de ma grossesse et ma manière d'écrire._

 _Je tenais à remercier_ _ **jjlecter90**_ _(fidèle lecteur), Beyondthesea, Mallory et Riri00, pour vos reviews, cela m'encourage dans la suite de l'écriture et surtout sa me fait toujours plaisirs._

 **Disclaimer :** _L'univers de cette fiction ne m'appartiens pas, seuls les OC m'appartiennent_

 **Rating :** _T_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _Emy_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **10**_

 _ **.**_

Le lendemain matin, M avait déposé Charlotte chez elle. Elle avait insister à remettre son appartement en état seul, à la condition qu'un agent soit placer devant chez elle. M avait plié assez facilement à cette exigence, mais sans le savoir, Charlotte n'en'était pas rassurée pour autant. La peur la tenait entre ses griffes et même l'agent avec qui elle parlait en travers de la porte le soir quand elle se sentait trop seule, ne changeait rien.

Ses soirées et ses journées lui paraissaient longues et interminables. Elle avait laissé la clé USB bien à vue sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, mais depuis le jour où elle l'avait trouvé au côté de M, elle l'avait laissé là sans y toucher. Mais cette fois, quelque chose la poussait à découvrir ce qu'il y avait dessus. Elle attrapa son ordinateur portable sur la table du salon et l'ouvrit et inséra la clé USB dans l'une des fentes prévue à cet effet. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit dans un coin et Charlotte ouvrit le seul dossier qui figurait sur la clé. Charlotte fit un double clic avec la souris sur le dossier et une fenêtre vidéo s'afficha en plein écran sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Les premières images ressemblaient à celle d'une caméra vidéo, on y voyait Charlotte jouant sur une plaine de jeux à huit ans à Hyde Park. Puis l'image se coupa et on entendit la voix d'une petite fille, qui appelait sa maman, et l'image se dirigea vers la petite fille qui pleurait car son jouet était cassé. Charlotte sourit amusé de regarder le mini-film vidéo qu'elle avait sous les yeux, c'était des morceaux de son enfance qui lui faisait remonter de nombreux souvenirs et ensuite l'image se coupa et sa mère apparue en grand sur l'écran, lui souriant avec douceur.

\- Si tu regardes cette vidéo c'est que tu as réussi à découvrir qui était Octopus et maintenant, tu te demandes comment ta vie a pu basculer ainsi. Je suis désolé pour tous les désagréments que cela t'occasionne, mais Gareth Mallory saura te protéger de ton père. Le MI6 traque ton père depuis des années, mais n'a jamais réussi à l'attraper car il était surveillé par le FBI durant ses séjours aux États-Unis pour voir sa nouvelle famille...

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- ... Sa nouvelle famille, nous a permis de travailler en étroite collaboration avec le FBI. Mais il a toujours gardé un œil sur toi, ce qui me rendait folle. Lorsqu'il a découvert ton existence, il n'a pas hésité une seconde à me menacer de te reprendre pour te faire une sorte de lavage de cerveau pour que tu travailles à ses côtés pour Spectre. Mais je te connais et je sais que tu ne te laisseras pas intimider de la sorte. Je sais aussi, que si un jour il réussit à te retrouver, il essayera de te faire craquer, par tous les moyens possibles. Enlèvement, kidnapping, la torture, ... mais je sais que ton caractère est l'équivalent du mien, en plus têtu. Je veux que tu saches, que par cette clé, je te préviens des risques que tu encours à l'heure actuelle. Gareth Mallory, saura te protéger n'hésite pas à lui demander de rester auprès toi si tu as un doute sur la situation actuelle, il n'hésitera pas non plus à mettre Bond sur le coup...

Charlotte hocha de la tête comme lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle écoutait les recommandations de sa mère comme celles de ses grands-parents.

-... je prie pour que tu t'en sortes, reste auprès de Mallory, il a l'air un peu rustre mais comme toi il est très seul. Reste en vie! Je suis désolé pour tout ce que cela t'aura occasionné comme désagrément et comme bouleversement dans ta vie. Mais c'est un mal pour un meilleur et tu es forte, plus forte que tu ne le crois. Je t'aime mon ange!

La vidéo se coupa et Charlotte resta un instant là à regarder son écran vide, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle n'y pouvait rien, elles avaient décidé de couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêtés. Elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir sa mère sur une vidéo qui lui disait de rester près du MI6. Surtout près de Mallory et de Bond. Curieusement, elle prit son téléphone essuya ses larmes à l'aide de ses mains et ouvrit la porte ou se trouvait l'agent du MI6. Ce dernier parut surpris de la trouver devant la porte à le regarder avec autant de déterminations.

\- Madame, que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda l'agent

\- J'aimerais que vous m'emmeniez au MI6, s'il vous plaît! dit Charlotte avec détermination et une touche de politesse.

\- Demander ainsi, je ne peux pas refuser, dit une voix séductrice dans le couloir.

Charlotte regarda l'homme qui se trouvait dans la cage d'escalier et le reconnus sans mal, l'agent double zéro-sept la regardait avec un sourire.

\- Venez, mademoiselle Charlotte, je vais vous conduire auprès de M, dit Bond en souriant.

\- L'agent devant ma porte peut tout autant le faire, dit Charlotte en croisant les bras.

\- Votre mère m'a fait promettre avant sa mort que s'il devait lui arriver malheur, je devais veiller sur vous, et je tiens à honorer la promesse que j'ai faite sur sa tombe.

\- Laquelle?

\- Celle de vous protéger!

Charlotte ne se fit pas prier et suivit l'agent Bond à travers les escaliers, jusqu'à sa voiture de collection, une Aston Martin DB5 de couleur gris métallisée.

 **.**

Sur le trajet menant au MI6, Charlotte ne put que constater que Bond était un excellent conducteur. Mais comment avait-il su qu'elle irait au MI6 et précisément à ce jour et cette heure? Cette question, la travaillait et piquait sa curiosité.

\- Comment avez-vous su? demanda Charlotte.

Bond sorti une clé USB de sa poche, la même que la sienne.

\- Vous aviez dit que c'était une promesse faite avant sa mort?

\- C'est le cas, mais votre mère vous connaissait si bien, qu'elle m'a plutôt ordonné d'aller à votre appartement et de vous récupérer là-bas. Je pense que votre mère, savait ce qu'elle faisait en me faisant jurer de vous protéger. Lorsque nous étions au Brésil, la veille de notre mission, elle me disait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'ordre de mission et elle m'a fait part de ses doutes et ensuite si cela tournait mal, m'a fait jurer de vous protéger.

\- Et pour le contenu de la clé USB?

\- Un joli petit rappel de ma promesse, que je compte bien honoré et m'acquitter sous peu.

\- Donc l'enquête avance?!

\- Elle avance! Je ne suis pas censé vous en parlez, mais la deuxième femme de votre père a confirmé qu'il menait plusieurs vies et lorsqu'elle a découvert votre existence, c'est lors du voyage à Douvres qu'ils avaient fait. Il a pris le nom d'Octopus pour le réseau SPECTRE, ce qu'il fait va bien au-delà de ce que nous pensions.

\- Je suppose que je n'en saurais pas plus.

\- Non!

Charlotte soupira, et regarda les rues de Londres qui défilaient jusqu'à ce que Bond s'arrête devant le MI6 et l'aide à sortir de la voiture.

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

Dans son bureau M, regardait la vidéo qu'Elizabeth Lieimin avait laissée derrière elle. Il se demandait encore ce que pouvait contenir celle de Charlotte Lieimin, mais sa curiosité était pour lui mal placée. L'image d'Elizabeth, expliquait tout ce qu'elle avait découvert sur Octopus, son ancien époux et amant.

\- Il dirige les branches de SPECTRE pour le compte d'Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Il tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre, les trafiquants d'armes, de drogue, il travaille en parallèle pour fournir des informations à l'armée Russe, il dirigeait aussi le secteur technologie que Bond à fait tomber récemment. Il mène des doubles-vies en Chine, au Canada, en Russie, en Égypte, dans plusieurs pays d'Afrique et au Brésil. Il est extrêmement difficile à repérer et à retrouver. Récemment, j'ai découvert qu'il avait été aperçu sur les caméras de surveillance à Londres...

Un coup sur la porte, le fit interrompre la vidéo.

\- Oui! dit-il sur son ton autoritaire.

\- L'agent Bond et miss Lieimin, demande à vous voir, dit Monneypenny qui avait entre ouvrir la porte.

Charlotte Lieimin ici, elle qui détestait cet endroit.

\- Faites-les entrées! ordonna M.

Monneypenny ouvrit la porte en grand et laissa entrer Bond et la jeune Lieimin.

\- Merci, Monneypenny! dit Bond dans un sourire racoleur.

\- Merci, Ève! dit Charlotte avec douceur.

L'agent et miss Lieimin pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Charlotte se mit devant la fenêtre et commença à regarder à l'extérieur. M, l'observa un moment du coin de l'œil, elle restait immobile les mains dans le dos et son pouce droit, frottait la paume de sa main gauche. Soit elle était nerveuse, soit sa main la chatouillait. M remarqua aussi qu'elle portait sous son manteau long de couleur grise, elle portait une blouse blanche en col en V, une jupe avec ceinture nouer grise et des petites bottines à talon, mi-saison de couleur noire. Bond le fit revenir à lui en émettant un léger bruit de gorge.

\- Qu'avez-vous pour moi, Bond, dit M, reprenant à ses esprits.

Bond commença à faire un point sur la situation, que ce qu'il avait découvert concordait avec ce qu'il y avait sur la clé USB qu'Elizabeth avait laissé à son intention.

\- Cela correspond à ce qu'elle a laissé sur la clé USB, dit M en s'asseyant dans sa chaise de bureau.

\- Nous ne savons malheureusement pas où il se trouve, dit Bond.

\- Nous allons déjà donner ses informations au département technologique, peut-être que Q, auront des infos supplémentaires à nous fournir, dit M dont la fatigue des derniers jours commençait à le gagner.

\- Si je comprends bien, il aurait à nouveau quitté le pays, dit Charlotte toujours en regardant vers l'extérieur.

\- C'est une possibilité, mais ne vous imaginez pas que vous êtes plus en sécurité pour la cause, dit M sur un ton autoritaire.

\- Je ne l'imagine pas, ce serait trop beau, pour être réelle, dit Charlotte en se tournant vers les deux hommes.

M observa Charlotte, elle montrait encore une autre facette d'elle-même, une facette qui lui plus d'avantage que tout ce qu'il avait pu constater chez elle. L'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle se renforça davantage. Elle savait se montrer résigner quand il le fallait, pouvais être courageuse, combative, si elle avait décidé d'entrée à l'armée ou à la police, elle serait très vite montée en grade. Mais son caractère doux ressortait bien trop pour qu'elle puisse faire preuve d'une autorité suffisante.

\- Bond, allez au secteur technologique, pour faire votre contre-rendu détaillé à Q, propose M.

\- Bien, monsieur, dit Bond en quittant son siège et fermant sa veste de costume et sortit de la pièce laissant Charlotte seule avec M.

Charlotte se tenait toujours devant la fenêtre, elle regardait le chef du MI6, les mains toujours derrière son dos et attendait qu'il parle en premier. Bien sûr, M nota les moindres détails dans sa tête, cette femme avait l'art et la manière de le rendre fou.

\- Que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite, aujourd'hui? demanda M.

\- Je m'ennuyais chez moi, dit Charlotte en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

Extérieurement il restait calme, mais intérieurement, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux plutôt qu'elle lui tourne le dos, il allait finir par exploser et n'arriverait plus à se contrôler.

Il quitta son siège et se mit debout à côté d'elle à la fenêtre. Charlotte se mordit la lèvre en remarquant sa présence à ses côtés. Curieusement l'ambiance, commençait à devenir électrique entre eux.

\- Je suis sur que ce n'est pas la seule raison, dit M.

Charlotte tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais j'ai pensé que peut-être, ma compétence d'archiviste, pourrait vous être utile, dit Charlotte sérieusement. Et comme ma mère sur la clé USB qu'elle m'a laissé, m'a dit que je serais plus en sécurité auprès de vous au sein même du MI6, j'ai une proposition pour vous.

\- Nous pouvons en parler à mon bureau, proposa M.

\- Non, j'aimerais que nous déjeunions ensemble, il est midi et demi et je commence à avoir faim, dit Charlotte sur un ton chaleureux. Nous pourrions discuter de cela, autour d'un repas sans que votre secrétaire ne toc à la porte toutes les heures.

M parut d'abord surpris, puis céda sans trop de mal à sa requête.

 **.**

Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques rues du MI6 et M savait pertinent que des agents, les avait suivi sous ses propres directifs pour assurer la protection de Charlotte Lieimin. Durant plusieurs minutes, la jeune Lieimin n'avait pas dit un seul mot, mais une fois son plat devant elle, elle ne put en dire davantage, laissant ses papilles gustatives profiter d'un instant de délices.

Leurs assiettes vidées, M ne put attendre davantage.

\- Alors que vouliez-vous me proposer? demanda M'en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Tant que je fais partie de votre programme de protection, j'aimerais avoir accès à vos archives pour tout numériser, ainsi cela prendrait moins de temps pour vous de retrouver les dossiers qui vous intéressent. Moins de perte de temps, plus d'efficacité.

\- Et dès que vous ne ferez plus partie du programme?

\- Je disparais, en reprenant le court de mon ancienne vie sans que vous entendiez encore quoi que ce soit sur moi.

\- Je sens qu'il y a une condition à tout ça?

\- Oui, il y en a une!

\- Dîtes et je verrais!

\- J'aimerais pouvoir revoir ma grand-mère et ma meilleure amie, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, j'ai besoin de mon entourage proche.

M réfléchit un instant, son accord était acceptable, mais il sentait qu'il y avait encore autre chose.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas que cela?

\- Si et je dis bien si, il devait y avoir encore une tentative contre moi et que je m'en sors... j'aimerais que ce soit vous qui me protégiez personnellement!

M parut d'abord surpris et se reprit rapidement, sa requête, il y avait déjà songé, prendre miss Lieimin chez lui pour qu'elle y soit en sécurité.

\- J'y avais songé, mais je ne pensais pas que vous le proposeriez?

\- C'est une question de logique et ma mère, dit sur sa clé que vous êtes le plus amène à me protéger de mon père.

\- Parce que je suis le chef du MI6!

\- Non car elle avait confiance en vous et que j'ai plus confiance en vous qu'en'importe qui!

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et ils ne mentaient pas. Il pouvait y lire la confiance qu'elle avait en lui.

\- Je ferais mon possible pour que vous puissiez voir votre grand-mère et votre amie, dit-il enfin. Quand voulez-vous commencer à travailler aux archives?

Charlotte sourit de bonheur.

\- Alors vous acceptez?

\- Oui, mais à la condition que vous ne fassiez rien d'encenser!

\- J'accepte, je peux commencer dès aujourd'hui!

 **.**

De retour au MI6, Q lui fournit un ordinateur, un scanner et le câble pour remettre toutes les donnés sur le serveur principal. Charlotte rayonnait, elle reprenait son travail de base, même si ce n'était pas à la bibliothèque. Et elle commença à archiver chaque dossier, créant un fichier complet, numérisant et classa tout dans le bon ordre, elle était d'une minutie à toute épreuve. En fin de journée, Ève vint la chercher dans les sous-sols, et remarqua la pile d'une dizaine de boîte prête à être brûlé. Contente de son travail, elle enregistra les dernières modifications et sortit de la sombre pièce et quitta le MI6, raccompagner par l'agent qui serait en poste devant chez elle.

Une fois de retour dans son appartement, son cœur était plus léger que jamais. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait fait d'énormes progrès avec Gareth, elle constata que sous ses airs froids de gentlemen, il avait un cœur et surtout il avait accepté ses propositions sans trop de problèmes. Elle décida de prendre une douche sans se douter, que sa vie allait encore une fois basculer.

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

M avait observé Charlotte rentrée chez elle, depuis son bureau. Elle semblait avoir noué un certain lien avec Monneypenny qu'il avait renvoyé chez elle. Il ne devait plus rester que quelques personnes au secteur technologique, mais sinon, le MI6 était à moitié vide. Il décida de terminer de visionner ce qu'il y avait sur la clé USB qu'Elizabeth avait laissé derrière elle.

\- Récemment, j'ai découvert qu'il avait été aperçu sur les caméras de surveillance à Londres. Il a été notamment vu du côté de la gare de St Pancras et de King's Cross, tout près de la British Library, mais aussi sur les caméras de surveillance du centre de Londres et dans le quartier d'habitations où Charlotte vit!

Il avait du mal à entendre, mais plusieurs photos vinrent compléter ses dires, c'était l'homme qu'il avait suivi au Brésil, celui qui avait tué l'un de ses agents et qui menaçait maintenant sa propre fille.

\- Monsieur, je vous en prie, dit la voix suppliante d'Elizabeth. Protéger Charlotte, il va chercher à s'en prendre directement à elle sous peu... Charlotte est en danger, j'espère juste que vous écouterez cette vidéo en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il a récupéré le dossier entier de Charlotte avec les plans de l'immeuble dans le quelle elle vit. Il ne faut pas la laisser chez elle, vous devez l'emmener en lieu sûre, quitte à ce que ce soit chez vous! Je vous en prie sauvez là.

Des dossiers entiers apparurent à l'écran, des images de l'homme traquant Charlotte. M prit son téléphone et sonna à Q.

\- Monsieur!

\- Q est-ce que vous êtes encore au département technologie?

\- Oui, monsieur!

\- Veuillez faire une recherche sur les caméras de surveillance de cet après-midi avec miss Lieimin, mais aussi celle de sa rue durant les dernières heures et envoyez-moi les images!

\- Bien, monsieur!

\- Faites au plus vite!

Il raccrocha et composa le numéro de Charlotte, mais tomba sur son répondeur. Il essaya une seconde fois, puis une troisième et laissa un message.

\- Charlotte sortez de votre immeuble le plus vite possible, je pense qu'il va essayer de s'en prendre à vous ce soir et répondez à votre téléphone!

Il raccrocha et téléphona à Bond qui décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

\- Oui, monsieur que me vaut votre appel tardif!

\- Allez immédiatement chez Charlotte Lieimin, je suis sur que notre homme s'y trouve déjà!

\- Bien monsieur! j'y vais de ce pas!

M prit sa veste, sortit de son bureau avec Mr Tanner au téléphone, ce dernier devait rappeler un maximum d'agent pour les envoyés au domicile de Charlotte. Quel idiot, il aurait la ramené directement chez lui, après le vol de son appartement. Il monta dans sa voiture, et démarra à toute allure.

 **.**

La douche de Charlotte lui avait fait un bien fou, elle allait s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre mais, avant elle devait voir avec l'agent si tout se passait bien, elle toqua quatre fois à la porte et l'agent lui répondu avec cinq coups, signe que tout allait bien. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et commença sa lecture. Curieusement, elle sentit sa tête lui faire mal, ses paupières devenir lourdes et elle eut du mal à rester éveiller et il y avait cette odeur de gaz. Mais il était trop tard, Charlotte tomba lourdement sur le sol et tomba inconsciente.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Bonjour cher lecteur !_**

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Voici enfin le chapitre 11! J'espère que cela n'a pas été trop dur d'attendre la suite du chapitre précédent et que vous avez hâte de découvrir enfin la suite._ _Dans ce chapitre et j'espère juste qu'il vous plaira car la reprise est assez difficile. Il ne reste plus énormément de chapitre avant la fin de l'histoire! Je prévois un deuxième tome, mais j'hésite encore! Je verrai bien à la fin de l'histoire et comment va se passer la suite de ma grossesse et ma manière d'écrire. En parlant de ma grossesse, je suis sur un petit nuage depuis la dernière échographie, donc tout ce que j'espère c'est de ne pas commencer à écrire des trucs qui font guimauves par la suite._

 _Tout doucement, nous arrivons aux passages qui vont devenir assez intéressant avant le grand final! Mais bon, je n'en révèle pas plus._

 _Je tenais à remercier_ _ **jjlecter90**_ _(fidèle lecteur) et **beyondthesea** pour vos reviews, cela m'encourage dans la suite de l'écriture et surtout sa me fait toujours plaisirs._

 **Disclaimer :** _L'univers de cette fiction ne m'appartiens pas, seuls les OC m'appartiennent_

 **Rating :** _T_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _Emy_

* * *

 _ **Musique thème du chapitre :**_

 _Come to me_

 _In the night hours_  
 _I will wait for you_  
 _And I can't sleep_  
 _'Cause thoughts devour_  
 _Thoughts of you consume_

 _I can't help but love you_  
 _Even though I try not to_  
 _I can't help but want you_  
 _I know that I'd die without you_

Ruelle _"_ War of Heart _"_

* * *

 **.**

 **11**

 **.**

M roulait à vive allure, il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard et que Charlotte était toujours en vie. Il essaya plus d'une fois de la joindre sur son smartphone, mais il tombait à chaque fois sur son répondeur. L'angoisse le tenait par les tripes, mais son professionnalisme reprit rapidement le dessus. Il décida de sonner à l'agent double zéro sept, qui décrocha après la première sonnerie.

\- Monsieur, je viens d'arrivée devant le domicile de miss Lieimin, dit l'agent.

\- Est-ce que d'autres agents sont avec vous?

\- Oui! Que faisons-nous?

\- Monter jusqu'au domicile de miss, Lieimin et informez-moi de la situation dès que vous le pouvez.

\- À vos ordres!

Et Bond raccrocha. M sonna ensuite à Q.

\- Q, vous avez du nouveau par apport aux caméras de surveillance? demanda M autoritaire.

\- Oui, monsieur, trois hommes ont pénétré dans le domicile de miss Lieimin il y a quelques minutes. Et nos agents viennent de pénétrer dans l'immeuble pour faire évacuer les lieux, ils viennent de faire sortir les premiers habitants de l'immeuble.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé miss Lieimin?

\- Je viens de prévenir Bond, deux hommes sont sortis par-derrière l'immeuble et portait le corps inconscient de miss Lieimin.

\- Je vais leur couper la route par-derrière.

\- Je préviens les services de secours?

\- Oui!

M raccrocha, et fit un détour pour arrivée derrière l'immeuble de Charlotte, il se gara le plus loin possible de l'immeuble et entendit des bruits de pas devant lui. Les deux hommes qui essayaient de porter une Charlotte inconsciente et n'y arrivaient absolument pas, en voyant la manière dont ils se disputaient pour savoir comment la mettre dans le coffre. Bond suivait les deux hommes, son arme en main, prêt à la brandir le moment venu et sur un signe de M, ils entrèrent en action.

\- MI6, lâchez là! ordonna M qui pointa son arme à feu vers les deux hommes.

L'un des hommes lâcha les pieds de Charlotte et entreprit un corps-à-corps avec l'agent double zéro sept qui avait intercepté l'homme. M s'avança vers le second arme au poing, le pointant vers le deuxième homme qui essayait de mettre Charlotte à l'arrière d'une camionnette. L'homme se retourna et entama un corps-à-corps avec M . Les coups pleuvaient, mais malgré tout l'homme fini à terre, et lorsque ce dernier se retrouva sur le sol il avala une capsule, l'homme fut pris de convulsion, sa bouche se remplit d'une écume blanche, son regard fixa un point dans l'immensité de la nuit noire et puis la vie quitta ses yeux et son corps se relâcha finalement dans un dernier gargouillis rauque. M comprit qu'il s'agissait des capsules de cyanure et qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien des deux hommes.

\- Double-zéro sept, au rapport!

\- L'homme que j'affrontais à avalé une capsule de cyanure.

\- Le mien aussi!

\- Et miss Lieimin? demanda Bond.

M se dirigea vers la camionnette et pénétra à l'intérieur et prit le pouls de Charlotte. Il soupira intérieurement de soulagement, son pouls était faible mais elle était toujours en vie.

\- Elle est en vie! annonça M en sortant son téléphone de sa poche de veste.

Et dans la nuit noire, une explosion retentit dans toute la rue et les vitres des immeubles alentour explosèrent sous l'onde de choc. M eut le réflexe de protéger le corps de Charlotte au cas où, elle recevrait un éclat. Les alarmes des voitures claironnaient dans la nuit, des habitants du quartier sortait de chez eux pour voir ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Des sirènes retentirent au loin, signe que les services de secours s'approchaient de la zone. M, attrapa le corps inconscient de Charlotte et la ramena dans la rue principale aux côtés de Bond. M regarda vers l'immeuble où vivait Charlotte, c'était son étage et son appartement qui avait littéralement explosé, la jeune femme allait se retrouver sans rien. La charmante voisine de l'étage du bas, vint à leur rencontre, son visage exprimait une certaine inquiétude à la vue de Charlotte inconsciente dans les bras de M.

\- Oh Charlotte... elle n'a rien? demanda la femme paniquée.

\- Elle est inconsciente mais elle respire, dit M.

\- Merci, mon Dieu, soupira la femme.

Une ambulance arriva, puis une seconde et encore une autre, les ambulanciers de la première ambulance, s'approchèrent de M avec une civière et prirent Charlotte en charge.

\- Son pouls est faible, mais il est stable, elle a dû inhaler beaucoup de gaz, dit l'ambulancier en lui mettant un masque à oxygène. Vous connaissez la jeune femme?

L'ambulancier regarda M.

\- Elle s'appelle Charlotte Lieimin, dit M.

\- Bien, et vous devez être son époux?

\- C'est exact, dit Bond dans un sourire coquin, Gareth est l'époux de miss Lieimin.

M se tourna vers son agent.

\- Je vous laisse vous occupez du reste, y compris du rapport auprès de Q, dit M autoritaire.

\- Bien monsieur, vous feriez mieux d'aller avec miss Lieimin jusqu'à l'hôpital, je préviendrai sa grand-mère et son amie.

\- Bien, dîtes leurs que nous les préviendrons dès que Charlotte est réveillée, dit M en montant dans l'ambulance.

\- Bien monsieur, bon rétablissement à votre femme, renchérit Bond taquin.

M fusilla Bond du regard, tandis que les ambulanciers fermaient les portes et toute sirène hurlante se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

 **.**

Charlotte se réveilla dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle entendait un bip incessant qui lui indiquait ses constantes vitales. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il c'était passé, juste de l'odeur de gaz et ensuite plus rien... Le vide... le noir complet... La seule chose qui était sûre à l'instant même, c'est qu'elle avait du mal à respirer et les poumons en feu.

Elle porta son regard embrumé vers la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit et Charlotte observa l'intrus qui pénétrait avec un café dans la chambre, elle reconnut sans mal M.

\- Vous voici réveiller, dit-il.

\- Bonjour, quels jours on est?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela maintenant, je vais aller chercher l'infirmière!

Il rouvrit la porte et Charlotte comprit d'un seul coup qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. Elle commençait à se poser des questions, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les poser que l'infirmière vint l'ausculter, M laissa l'infirmière faire son travail et attendit dans le couloir. Lorsque l'infirmière sortit, elle fit le point sur l'état de santé de Charlotte.

\- Elle va bien, mais elle a encore besoin de repos, dit l'infirmière avec confiance.

\- Savez-vous si elle saura supporter une visite aujourd'hui?

\- Oui, elle en est capable mais il ne faudrait pas la fatiguer plus qu'il est nécessaire, éviter juste de lui parler de ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Cela lui fera du bien de voir des visages connus.

\- Bien, merci!

L'infirmière s'éloigna et M se dirigea vers le hall de la salle d'attente où la grand-mère de Charlotte et sa meilleure amie attendaient de ses nouvelles.

\- Alors est-ce qu'elle va bien? demanda Amanda.

\- Elle vient juste de se réveiller, l'infirmière vient de m'indiquer que vous pouviez lui rendre visite, éviter juste de parler de ce qu'il vient de lui arrivé, elle est encore un peu faible à cause de l'anesthésie.

\- Merci pour tout! dit la grand-mère de Charlotte.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail, mais l'affaire est loin d'être terminé, dit M

\- Non, mais je constate que ma petite-fille est entre de bonnes mains et cela me rassure plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

La grand-mère et la meilleure amie, se diriger vers la porte de la chambre pénétrant doucement à la surprise de Charlotte qui ne put retenir quelques larmes. M avait tenu sa promesse, et maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à préparer son appartement pour pouvoir veiller au mieux sur Charlotte. Il sortit de la chambre pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et quitta l'hôpital avec une motivation supplémentaire, mettre fin au calvaire que pouvait endurer la jeune femme.

Charlotte essuyait ses larmes, M avait tenu sa promesse, même si elle avait été hospitaliser pour cela.

\- Comment te sens-tu? demanda Amanda

\- Comme si je brûlais de l'intérieur, dit Charlotte en essayant de se redresser sans y parvenir.

\- En tout cas tu as une tête de déterrer, dit Amanda avec humour.

Sa grand-mère l'observait, les larmes perlaient le long de son regard qui avait dû endurer les aléas de la vie. Charlotte, encouragea sa grand-mère à venir auprès d'elle en lui tendant sa main. Sa grand-mère, la prit avec douceur, surement de peur de la voir se désintégrer sur place.

\- J'espère que ceci sera son dernier acte et que le MI6, va enfin le trouver et l'enfermer pour de bon, dit sa grand-mère. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre encore un membre de cette famille.

Charlotte, sourit avec douceur.

\- Je l'espère aussi!

 **.**

Après la deuxième tentative d'assassinat de Charlotte, M en avait conclu que cette dernière serait plus en sécurité dans son appartement, suite à la propre demande de Charlotte, peu de temps avant la dernière tentative, elle qui était encore à l'hôpital. La contre-partie était qu'aucun n'agent du MI6 ne serait posté devant chez lui pour éviter d'exposer la jeune femme à un risque supplémentaire. D'ailleurs il s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir compris plus vite ce qu'Octopus avait cherché à faire. Il avait laissé, Amanda et la grand-mère lui rendre visite tous les jours pour qu'elle puisse récupérer au plus vite, certaines infirmières le prenaient pour l'époux de la jeune femme et avaient fait part de nombreuses fois à la jeune femme qu'elle avait un mari dévouer et aimant. Cela amusait très souvent Charlotte qui jouait agréablement bien le jeu et n'hésitait pas à en parler à ses proches dès qu'il venait lui rendre visite.

M vint chercher Charlotte dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Amanda, lui avait apporté pas mal de nouveaux vêtements pour que Charlotte ne se retrouve pas sans rien lors de sa sortie de l'hôpital, comme tout ce qu'elle possédait était partis en fumée dans l'explosion de son appartement. Assise dans une chaise roulante, elle remerciait les infirmières pour leur travail et leurs bons soins.

\- Prenez soin de votre femme, dit l'une des infirmières, elle a encore besoin de beaucoup de repos au moins pendant deux bonnes semaines.

\- Je vais tâcher de faire attention, dit M avec une certaine autorité.

\- C'est sûr qu'avec lui, je ne risque pas de bouger, dit Charlotte avec amusement.

Les infirmières rirent avec la jeune femme, et M poussa la chaise de Charlotte jusqu'à la voiture. Ils étaient assez loin des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes pour pouvoir parler librement.

\- Ce petit jeu semble beaucoup vous amusez? demanda M.

\- Vous y prendriez aussi beaucoup de plaisir, si vous étiez passé à deux doigts de la mort, dit Charlotte en souriant. C'est plutôt amusant de voir les infirmières penser que vous êtes mon époux.

M, l'aida à s'installer sur le siège côté passager et alla mettre la chaise dans la voiture et prise place ensuite du côté conducteur et démarra la voiture.

\- Et maintenant, c'est quoi la suite du programme?

\- Ce que nous avions convenu, vous allez séjourner chez moi, jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Aucun agent du MI6 devant l'appartement pour éviter de vous mettre en danger. Et comme vous êtes encore en repos durant les deux prochaines semaines, vous devrez malheureusement rester dans l'appartement.

\- Je m'y accommoderais, ce sera plus pesant la deuxième semaine, mais je m'y ferais.

\- Bien!

Charlotte observait la ville de Londres sous un autre regard, cela était étrange de regarder la ville d'une autre manière, il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'elle n'avait pu encore visiter dans cette ville. Tellement de choses à faire, qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu réaliser. Elle se promit de dresser une liste de choses à faire et de lieux à visiter, pour profiter un maximum de la deuxième chance qu'il lui avait été donner. Mais elle ne pourrait les réaliser qu'une fois cette enquête terminer, et cette dernière semblait s'étirer en longueur. Sa récente agression lui avait fait prendre conscience, que sa vie entière dépendait de la réussite de l'enquête mener par le MI6, mais comme l'avait dit Bond un jour, ce type est plus difficile à attraper qu'une anguille.

Lorsque la voiture ralentie, Charlotte put constater que l'appartement se trouvait dans un quartier résidentiel sécurisé, les façades des différentes maison et immeuble étaient identiques, si bien que l'on ne faisait absolument pas de différence entre les deux types de résidence.

Devant l'une des portes, se tenait Bond, M sorti le premier et parla à Bond un moment avant que ce dernier ne se dirige vers la voiture et ouvrit la portière afin d'aider Charlotte à tenir sur ses jambes.

\- Mademoiselle Lieimin, ravit de vous revoir en un seul morceau, dit Bond sur un ton charmeur.

\- Je ne dirais pas que le plaisir est réciproque, dit Charlotte sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Bond sourit d'un air charmeur, et passa un bras de la jeune femme sur son épaule et commença à gravir le perron doucement.

Dans la cage d'escalier, dès que Charlotte avait du mal à respirer l'agent s'arrêtait pour la laisser reprendre son souffle, l'infirmière l'avait prévenu que l'inhalation des gaz avait endommagé un rien ses poumons et qu'il allait lui falloir plusieurs semaines de repos avant que la jeune femme ne puisse reprendre sa vie plus ou moins normalement. M était déjà à l'intérieur de son appartement, attendant la jeune femme avec sa chaise roulante pour qu'elle puisse se reposer dès que l'ascension des marches serait terminer.

Lorsque Bond arriva sur le palier, Charlotte semblait sur le point de s'écrouler, sa respiration était saccadé et des perles de sueur glissaient le long de son visage, et M décida de prendre la relève en la portant purement et simplement.

\- Vous agissez comme son mari, ce n'est pas étonnant que les services de secours et les infirmières vous prennent pour lui, dit Bond en observant la scène du regard.

Charlotte émit un rire amusé et fatigué tandis que M, fusillait son agent du regard.

\- J'ai promis à sa grand-mère de prendre soin d'elle les prochains jours, et je tiendrai cette promesse!

\- C'est plus une question d'honneur, dit Charlotte. Vous êtes droit et vous la tiendrez... Pour le moment cela vous réussit bien, je suis toujours en vie.

Durant un court instant, M crut sentir son cœur avoir un raté où est-ce que ce serait les mots de Charlotte qui le laissait pensif.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous? demanda M.

\- Épuisez, je serais heureuse de me reposer un peu.

M porta Charlotte jusqu'à la chambre à coucher, il l'utilisait tellement peu souvent que Charlotte saurait plus vite en faire bon usage que lui. Combien de fois, n'était-il pas rentré chez lui, se prenant un scotch dans sa réserve et s'asseoir dans le divan et à lire les dossiers qu'il ramenait chez lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans le canapé. Il l'allongea sur le lit, rabattit la couette sur elle et la laissa s'endormir. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, il ferma la porte et retourna dans le salon près de Bond pour faire les derniers compte-rendus.

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

Cela faisait une semaine que Charlotte était arrivé chez M, et ce dernier avait été peu présent à partir du second jour, c'était donc à elle de se débrouiller tout simplement dans ce milieu qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Son appartement était décoré avec un mélange de moderne et de style purement britannique, cela l'amusait de constaté qu'il mélangeait les deux styles avec classe. Charlotte avait réussi à trouver où tout se rangeait, même si M rentrait le soir avec un sachet provenant surement d'un fast-food environnant Charlotte n'avait pas encore repris totalement du poil de la bête, fatiguer par les derniers événements et ses efforts pour pouvoir reprendre un peu le travail au MI6, les journées étaient longues lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule dans l'appartement.

Charlotte se trouvait dans la chambre et essayait de dormir un peu mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner encore et encore sans trouver le sommeil. Le peu de lumière qui émanait du salon et le cliquetis des touches du clavier de M, indiquait que ce dernier devait être dans le salon en train de rédiger un rapport sur une affaire qui venait surement d'être classé.

Charlotte se redressa et sortit de la chambre à coucher.

\- Vous devriez dormir un peu, dit Charlotte.

\- Et vous, vous n'êtes pas censé dormir?

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Nous sommes deux dans ce cas.

Charlotte se rapprocha et s'assit à côté de lui, il se laissa aller dans le canapé arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Même chez vous, il faut que vous soyez...

\- Que je sois sévère!

\- Non, j'allais dire droit!

M la regarda un instant, son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que de la curiosité.

\- Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire?

\- Non merci!

M se leva du divan et alla jusqu'à une armoire ou se trouvait quelque bouteille d'alcool et se servit un fond de verre. Charlotte n'avait jamais vu un homme tout contrôlé dans sa vie. Lorsque son grand-père était en vie, Charlotte avait remarqué que le soir, il aimait boire un petit verre de whisky pur malt, venant du côté de sa famille vivant en Écosse. C'était son petit plaisir du soir, il n'avait jamais bu plus que nécessaire. Cela lui faisait revivre certains souvenirs.

M revint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à une place en cuir brun, tout d'un coup Charlotte sentit une certaine tension entre eux.

\- Vous m'en voulez?

\- Non!

\- Pour le début de semaine, prendre plaisir lorsque les infirmières pensaient que vous étiez mon époux.

\- Je devrais?

\- Vous avez joué le jeu autant que moi!

\- Et alors?!

\- Alors pourquoi, vous tenez-vous aussi loin?

\- J'ai bien peur de faire une erreur.

Charlotte comprit et se rapprocha du bord du divan.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas toujours tout contrôler, dit Charlotte.

M déposa son verre sur la table et se rapprocha d'elle, la faisant reculer dans le canapé. Il était tellement près d'elle, qu'elle voulait le toucher, cette attirance, qu'elle ressentait pour lui ne s'était pas encore tarie, elle en était encore à brûler plus vivement que n'importe quel feu au plus profond d'elle. Cela ne la consumait davantage que tout ce qu'elle pouvait vivre. Et d'un seul coup, le peu de distances qui les séparaient fut combler par M, ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes avec une certaine brusquerie qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ses propres lèvres répondaient au toucher des siennes, elle en avait eu tellement envie depuis des mois, que son propre corps relâcha soudainement la tension. Les mains de Gareth, étaient posées sur son visage son pouce caressant doucement sa joue. Et puis d'un seul coup, tout s'arrêta', ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes et il s'éloigna dans la cuisine.

Charlotte resta deux minutes assises sur le canapé sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, tout son être criait après lui. Elle se leva du divan et partit dans le couloir se réfugier dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle et se laissa glisser contre le bois froid de la porte. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir qui s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, elle ne bougea plus fit comme si elle dormait. Les pas firent demi-tour et Charlotte respira un grand coup. Son être criait toujours après lui, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, elle se releva et ouvrit la porte à la surprise de Gareth qui se retourna, elle s'avança vers lui à petit pas et une fois à sa hauteur, elle l'embrassa à son tour, elle rendant son baiser, ses caresses avec plus de ferveur qu'il n'aurait pu y penser.

\- On ne devrait pas... commença-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Tais-toi...

Il la souleva de terre et elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, ce désir qui l'avait consumé depuis des semaines, s'exprimait librement.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Bonjour cher lecteur !_**

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Voici enfin le chapitre 12! Je suis désolé pour les retards de mise en ligne, j'ai parfois dur d'écrire la suite de l'histoire en sachant que je m'approche de plus en plus de la fin de l'histoire. J'ai pourtant encore tant de chose à vous racontez et surtout je pense de plus en plus à un deuxième tome, mais je n'ai pas encore assez d'idées que pour la réaliser. Mais j'espère que dès que j'aurais assez d'idées, je vous proposerais ce deuxième tome. En attendant j'espère que la suite de l'histoire sera vous conquérir et ne vous décevra pas. Je commence à sentir de plus en plus de pression qui plane sur mes épaules pour la fin de l'histoire._

 _Je tenais à remercier_ _ **jjlecter90**_ _et **beyondthesea** pour vos reviews et votre fidélité qui me fait chaud au cœur, vous m'encouragez dans l'écriture de la suite_ _et surtout sa me fait toujours plaisirs._

 **Disclaimer :** _L'univers de cette fiction ne m'appartiens pas, seuls les OC m'appartiennent_

 **Rating :** _T_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _Emy_

* * *

 _ **Musique thème du chapitre :**_

 _You got those scissors from the drawer_  
 _You never dug so deep before_  
 _If I stop trying, we start dying_  
 _You're cutting me out, baby who you fighting?_

 _Who you fighting?_  
 _Who you fighting?_

 _You make we wanna love, hate, cry, take, every part of you_  
 _You make me wanna scream, burn, touch, learn, every part of_  
 _you_

Zella Day "Shadow Preachers"

* * *

 **.**

 **12**

 **.**

L'enquête n'avançait pas et Charlotte profitait pleinement de la situation, cela lui laissait le temps d'essayer d'apprendre à connaître Gareth. Depuis le soir où, il s'était complètement laisser allée, une brèche c'était révéler dans le caractère du chef du MI6. Il gardait toujours cette réserve, mais même Charlotte gardait un rien ses distances. Car dès que cette affaire sera terminer, ne devrait-elle pas disparaître de sa vie, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache à lui. Mais plus le temps passait et plus cette motivation s'évanouissait...

Chaque soir, lorsqu'il rentrait le soir, elle l'attendait et Gareth, l'embrassait avec une fougue et une ferveur qu'elle n'avait jamais connues. Certains soirs, ils finissaient au lit... d'autres soirs, il lui racontait l'avancement dans l'enquête et l'impasse dans lequel son équipe se trouvait. Et lorsqu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de travail, ils apprenaient simplement à se connaître.

 **.**

Depuis que Charlotte avait repris son travail d'archiviste au sein du MI6, les journées paraissaient plus longues, moins excitantes, mais elle s'appliquait dans son travail. Miss Monneypenny venait souvent l'aider dans la remise au numérique des vieux dossiers. Cela lui procurait la compagnie qu'elle avait besoin, Gareth ne pouvant descendre comme bon lui semblait et ses derniers temps, il semblait être plus sur le terrain. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'être chef de la section double zéro donnait un certain penchant pour l'action et donner un coup de main à ses agents lorsqu'il le pouvait.

Ève lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'une des dernières missions de Bond, lorsqu'il avait réussi à attraper le chef de Spectre. Jamais les agents et Gareth n'auraient imaginé recommencer à avoir affaire à cette organisation si vite alors que leur chef était dans une prison hautement sécurisée.

\- Le fait d'arrêter le chef de l'organisation aurait dû mettre fin à l'organisation! dit Charlotte amusée par la conversation qu'elle avait avec Ève.

\- Non, cela implique qu'ils n'ont plus de chef, certains sont déroutés et se sont rendus, d'autres comme Octopus, continue d'agir dans les ambitions de l'organisation en prenant le relais.

\- Donc si je comprends bien ce qui se passe, même le chef en prison, certain pense que l'organisation doit continuer?

\- C'est exact!

Charlotte continua de retranscrire un dossier qu'elle avait commencé la veille avant de devoir retourner dans le bureau de Gareth pour un moment où la jeune femme devait se tenir le plus loin possible de lui et sans montrer la moindre émotion.

\- Tu retranscris un dossier? demanda Ève.

\- Oui! dit Charlotte de manière évasive, en pensant à ce qu'il risquait de se passer le soir.

Personne au sein du MI6 n'était au courant que Gareth et elle...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient? Ensemble? Amant? Sa vie ne pouvait-elle pas être simple?

\- Oh c'est un petit oui?! dit Ève en la regardant avec un sourire.

\- Je suis juste prise par la retranscription du dossier, répondit Charlotte un peu trop vite.

\- Cela vous ferait du bien de prendre une pause, le dossier ne va pas s'envoler.

L'ascenseur émit un bip dans le fond du couloir, qui résonna au travers des colonnes des dossiers classer. L'homme qui en sortit n'était autre que Bond, ce dernier arborait un sourire charmeur. Surement pas dirigé vers elle, puisqu'elle n'avait montré aucun intérêt pour l'agent double zéro-sept depuis le début de l'enquête.

\- C'est donc ici, que la femme du chef se cache! s'exclama-t-il dans un sourire.

\- De qui parlez-vous, double zéro-sept? interrogea Ève.

\- De miss Lieimin, puisque cette dernière séjourne chez M!

\- Monsieur M, ne fait que veiller sur Charlotte, vos impressions douteuses, gardez-les!

\- Vous devriez être plus souvent sur le terrain, Monneypenny, vous pourriez faire de surprenante découverte, dit Bond amusé.

Ève se tourna vers elle avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Bond parle surement de ma sortie de l'hôpital où les infirmières avaient pensé qu'il devait s'agir de mon mari, dit Charlotte amusée.

\- Ceci explique donc cela, dit Ève avec un certain soupçon dans la voix.

\- Bien! Miss Lieimin, je tenais à vous informer que vous deviez vous rendre dans le secteur technologique dans les plus brefs délais. Sous ordre...

-...ordre de M, finit Charlotte en soupirant.

Décidément rien n'avait changé, même après le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les deux en train de passer du bon temps, rien ne changeait.

Le soupir de Charlotte alerta Ève qui dévisagea la jeune femme. Charlotte lui avait déjà fait part de ce qu'elle pensait ressentir pour son chef, mais au vu de la réaction attristée de Charlotte, un excès de curiosité la submergea, tout comme le sourire de Bond qui devait certainement cacher quelque chose. Charlotte redressa sa tête du dossier et vit Ève et Bond, la regarder avec curiosité.

\- Qu'avez-vous? demanda Charlotte bien trop vite à son goût.

\- Ce soupir... commença Ève.

\- Monneypenny n'est donc pas au courant?! souligna Bond dans un sourire encore plus charmeur.

\- Au courant de quoi? questionna Ève perdue.

\- Et vous que savez-vous? demanda Charlotte.

Bond souriait, un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il savait.

\- Vous et M... dit Bond

Ève tiqua sur ces deux mots, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagi lorsqu'il l'avait dit " _la femme du chef..._ ", juste cet indice aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Depuis que Charlotte avait repris le travail, son chef devenait nerveux à chaque fois que Charlotte sortait prendre sa pause-déjeuner avec Eve, elle avait remarqué que les effectifs de sécurité autour de la jeune femme avaient doublé, mais elle avait juste pensé que ce n'était dû à la dernière tentative d'enlèvement de Charlotte. Et puis il y avait aussi la manière qu'il avait de la regarder, son regard autoritaire s'adoucissait en la voyant.

\- Toi et M? demanda Ève en souriant. Pincez-moi, je dois rêver.

\- C'est la vérité, il suffit de constater comment monsieur regarde miss Lieimin, dit Bond amusé.

\- Qui d'autres est au courant? demanda Charlotte nerveuse.

\- Juste moi et maintenant Monneypenny, répondit Bond.

\- Et moi maintenant, cria une voix jeune dans le fond du couloir.

Charlotte tremblait des pieds à la tête. Mr Tanner et Q étaient descendu, mais aucune trace de Gareth. Il allait la tuer, s'il apprenait que ses agents le savaient.

\- Miss Lieimin, salua Mr Tanner en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- J'étais censé monter au secteur technologique mais... commença Charlotte.

\- Ce que nous avons ne s'adresse qu'à vous et ne devrait pas être la cible de tout le MI6, dit Q en déposant son notebook sur la table.

Charlotte rougissait. Son secret était exposé au grand jour.

\- Rassurez-vous, miss Lieimin, dit Tanner avec douceur, il n'y a que nous qui savons et c'est préférable ainsi. Les rumeurs vont vite ici et certaines personnes pourraient prendre cela comme un moyen de s'en prendre à vous.

\- Nous serons des tombes, renchérit Bond avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merci! dit Charlotte reconnaissante. C'est surtout pour lui que cela me fait peur, si on apprend qu'il flirte avec la mission, il pourrait avoir de gros ennuis.

\- Surtout venant d'un haut placé, dit Mr Tanner. Vous l'avez toujours attiré, et il avait dur de ne pas vous le montrez. Mais depuis que vous vivez chez lui, il semble plus serein, même si ce ne sera que pour une courte durée.

\- Qu'avez-vous pour moi, Q, dit Charlotte en regardant l'écran du Quatermaster.

Q regarda Charlotte et les autres membres du MI6.

\- M est informé et il est parti avec quelques agents pour essayer de coincer Octopus, annonça Q. J'étais censé suivre leurs avancé jusqu'à ce qu'un virus fasse beuger toutes les caméras de surveillance de la ville. J'ai donc tenté sans succès de rétablir le visuel, mais il semblerait que tous les ordinateurs du MI6 soient contaminés. Le seul qui n'ait subi aucun dommage est celui-ci, j'avais créé un antivirus qui l'a repéré directement.

\- Tout le secteur technologique est à l'arrêt, dit Mr Tanner.

\- Comment est-ce possible? Où et...? demanda Charlotte la peur au ventre.

Q se bougea un rien de l'écran et laissa voir le système de vidéo surveillance de la ville de Londres. Aucune image de Gareth, rien, ils avaient perdu la liaison depuis trop longtemps. des agents fouillaient chez Gareth pour vérifié que l'homme n'est pas entré. Lorsque le portable de Bond résonna et fit sursauter la petite assemblée.

\- Monsieur! Bond marqua une pause et s'approcha de Charlotte. Tenez miss Lieimin.

Charlotte prit le portable de ses mains tremblantes.

\- Charlotte, tout se passe bien? demanda la voix de Gareth.

\- Oui, Q, Mr Tanner, l'agent double zéro-sept sont avec moi, dit Charlotte avec des trémolos dans la voix.

\- Bien! C'est ce qui compte! Nous avons réussi à suivre ton père jusqu'au Dock, mais il semblerait qu'il aille réussir à nous échapper. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas encore maintenant que tu seras débarrassé de moi.

\- Ne compte même pas sur ce fait, Gareth!

Il émit un rire au téléphone, qui fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Bond, Ève et Mr Tanner, la regardait avec une certaine curiosité mal placée. Q, pour sa part essayait d'enlever le merdier qu'avait causé le virus au sein du MI6.

\- Des agents fouillent mon domicile, pour être bien sûre qu'il soit toujours sécurisé, le détecteur de mouvements s'était enclenché, je préfère être prudent. Je t'en parlerai plus en détails ce soir!

\- Tu comptes donc m'en parler! Ce n'est pas un peu risquer?

\- Non, car j'estime que tu as le droit de comprendre ce qui se passe.

Et il raccrocha.

Charlotte rendit son portable à Bond.

Ève se rapprocha et déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Charlotte ne put retenir plus longtemps le sanglot qui la menaçait de craquer et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Bond l'avait déposé devant l'appartement de M et Charlotte était monté sans avoir la boule au ventre. M'avaient confié les clés à Bond, qui refit un tour de l'appartement avant de laisser la jeune femme entrer. Charlotte le remercia et Bond lui tendit les clés.

\- Fermer la porte! N'ouvrez à personne! ordonna Bond.

\- D'accord!

Et Bond quitta l'appartement.

Charlotte ferma derrière lui et elle s'assit sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Attendant Gareth, pendant des heures, lorsque enfin, elle entendit les clés qui pivotaient dans le barillet de la porte. Charlotte redressa la tête de sa tasse de thé et observa Gareth rentrer puis elle concentra toute son attention sur sa tasse de thé d'Earl Grey.

\- Bonsoir! dit-elle doucement comme si elle craignait que ce qu'elle avait vécu ses derniers jours ne soit plus qu'un rêve. Si tu... vous voulez du thé, il y en a encore dans la théière.

\- Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu?

Mais sa réponse resta sans réponse. Il s'approcha de la table et se servit une tasse de thé à son tour. Le silence dont faisait preuve Charlotte lui indiquait que quelque chose n'aillait pas. Il avait appris à la découvrir sous un autre jour, durant la dernière semaine écoulée et elle était loin de l'image qu'il s'en était fait. Il décida d'essayer de rompre le silence par tous les moyens mais ce fut elle qui le brisa en premier.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?

\- Te dire que nous l'avions retrouvé? Avant qu'il ne nous réchappe, je ne voulais pas t'imposer un point supplémentaire après ce qu'il s'est produit.

\- Tu aurais dû!

\- Je ne cherche qu'à te protéger!

\- En m'éloignant de l'enquête car tu me trouves trop fragile!

Charlotte ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était levé de sa chaise, c'est lorsque Gareth se leva et lui tint fermement le bras qu'elle comprit qu'ils étaient debout, face à face.

\- Oui en t'éloignant de cette enquête et de ton père, j'ai juré sur la tombe de ta mère et de ton grand-père de veiller sur toi, ce que tu ne sembles pas toujours prendre conscience! Je ne cherche qu'ai te protéger, alors laisse-moi faire mon devoir.

\- Et une fois qu'il sera fait...

\- Ne me fait pas penser à cela maintenant...

Charlotte le regardait dans les yeux, le défiant du regard et retira la main de Gareth de son bras, s'éloignant d'un pas avant que ce dernier ne lui reprenne le bras et ne l'embrasse. Charlotte se débâtait, mais la force dont faisait preuve cet homme était surprenante et irrésistible pour elle. Elle commença à se détendre, puis ses bras encerclère le cou de Gareth, qui l'encercla dans ses bras, la collant un peu plus contre lui. Elle rêvait de découvrir chaque partie de lui, mais il fut plus rapide, ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour venir couvrir son coup sous une pluie de baiser. La jeune femme sentait l'excitation montée en elle et ne put retenir un léger râle de satisfaction. Les lèvres de Gareth retournèrent sur les siennes et elle en vint à penser que cette petite prise de bec, n'était qu'un prélude à la nuit qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre.

Le chemisier de Charlotte disparut tout comme la chemise de Gareth qui suivit. Alors qu'il l'entraînait vers la chambre, et qu'il l'allongea doucement sur le lit. Charlotte voulut connaitre la moindre parcelle du corps de Gareth.

Les minutes s'égrainaient sous les caresses et les baisers de son amant. Elle en oublia leur dispute, ses problèmes, l'enquête et ce qu'il se produirait une fois tout terminer. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, surtout pas maintenant, elle qui voulait profiter actuellement de chaque minute passée à ses côtés...

 **.**

Le soleil perçait au travers des tentures, Charlotte se réveilla légèrement fatiguer et sentait la douleur à ses articulations lorsqu'elle s'étira. Son corps endolori, lui prouvait qu'elle n'avait rien rêvé de ce qu'il s'était passer la nuit dernière. Même la sensation de la couverture en satin sur son corps nu finit par rendre la chose réelle.

Doucement, elle quitta le lit et regarda derrière elle, Gareth n'y était pas, elle prit une chemise à M qui traînait à terre et la boutonna et chercha ensuite une culotte pour éviter de se balader dans l'appartement à moitié couvert. Une fois mise, elle traversa le couloir et pénétra dans l'unique pièce qui rassemblait cuisine - salle à manger et salon - et dans la cuisine se trouvait Gareth, impeccablement habiller, prêt à partir.

\- Bien dormit? lui demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

\- Mmhh oui, dit-elle un peu perdue tandis qu'elle sentait le bas de son ventre la tirailler. Et toi?

\- Oui! J'ai demandé à miss Monneypenny de prendre son après-midi et de le passer avec toi.

\- Charmant, tu me donnes congé!

Il sourit amusé.

\- On peut dire cela, officieusement tu t'es réveillé avec un léger début de grippe.

\- Charmant!

\- Officiellement... commença-t-il en déposant une main sur le visage de Charlotte. Je préfère que tu te reposes par apport à l'enquête et aussi à cette nuit, tu as eu du mal à te réveiller lorsque j'ai essayé. Donc, profite de cette journée pour te reprendre des forces.

Gareth l'embrassa avec douceur.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il avec un certain ennuie. Bien que je préférerais pouvoir rester avec toi aujourd'hui.

\- Dit que tu as la grippe et que je te l'ai donné, dit Charlotte avec humour.

\- Très tentant, mais j'aimerai pouvoir mettre ton père hors d'état avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose, dit-il en soupirant.

Charlotte vit soudain l'ombre à son tableau idyllique, puis il s'éloigna d'elle en prenant son attaché-caisse et son manteau et de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Je vais essayer de revenir, le plus tôt possible ce soir, dit-il sans avoir remarqué le visage de Charlotte.

\- D'accord!

Et lorsqu'il sortit, Charlotte observa la porte durant un long moment. Sur le moment la penser la plus égoïste qui lui soit venue en tête, était que l'enquête dur plus longtemps, ses sentiments pour Gareth s'étaient encore amplifiés par apport à la nuit qu'elle avait passée. Elle était beaucoup trop sentimentale, ce n'était qu'une passade, une fois l'enquête terminer, ils passeraient l'un comme l'autre à autre chose en reprenant leur vie respectives. Elle ne devait pas s'attacher à lui... Charlotte s'écroula contre le plan de travail, en comprenant qu'une fois l'enquête finie, tout finirait, elle se trouvait idiote par moments.


End file.
